Songs About CAMREN (Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui)
by NotMuchofaReader
Summary: A Whole Bunch of CAMREN Mini Series, One Shots & Drabbles most of them based on Songs. Here goes…ENJOY )
1. Girlfriend

A Whole Bunch of CAMREN One Shots/Drabbles most of them based on Songs. Here goes…ENJOY =)

***My style of writing is all over the place and if you have any suggestions, please let me know!***

_**Would you be my Girlfriend?**_

_**Would you be my Girlfriend?**_

_**Would you be my Girlfriend?**_

_**I like you, right...**_

_**Would you be my Girlfriend?**_

_**I don't know why you care**_

_**He doesn't even know you're there**_

_**Cause he don't love your eyes**_

_**And he don't love your smile**_

_**Girl you know that ain't fair**_

Camila's P.O.V.

I threw my hockey gear in the trunk and closed it shut as I leaned against it waiting for my best friend. I was the only 16 year old on my high school's Varsity team, and yeah, it's pretty impressive. I put on my letterman jacket as I walked around my car to open the passenger side door to let Lauren Jauregui, my best friend, in the car as the green-eyed girl approached me.

"Thanks Camz; you're such a gentlemen." Lauren said playfully as she smiled.

"Gentle-woman." I corrected her.

"Great game by the way; that game winning goal was pretty amazing and hot." She smirked and batted her eyelashes at me.

I stared at her for what felt like an eternity until I finally closed the passenger side door and ran around the car to hop in the driver's seat as I swallowed the nervousness in my throat. It was nice to see my best friend back to her happy self again.

Lauren had recently broken up with her loser boyfriend, Freddy. I don't know why she ever wasted a second with that guy; he didn't deserve her. He treated her like shit and not once did he ever open a door for her. We approached her house and I hopped out the car to open her door. I watched Lauren get out of the car as she slowly walked towards her front door; she stopped to look over her shoulder. I didn't take my eyes off of her for one second as she flashed me the most beautiful smile.

"I'll see you later Hockey Stud." She said softly over her shoulder as she winked at me.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Is he going to be by your side**_

_**Or will he run and hide**_

_**You don't know cuz things ain't clear**_

_**And baby when you cry**_

_**Is he gonna stand by your side**_

_**Does the man even know you're alive**_

_**I got an idea**_

_**Why don't you be my girlfriend**_

_**I'll treat you good**_

_**I know you hear your friends when they say**_

_**You should**_

_**Cuz if you were my girlfriend**_

_**I'd be your shining star**_

_**The one who'll show you where you are**_

_**Girl you should be my girlfriend**_

I laid on my bed contemplating on how I would tell my best friend that I was in love with her and that I wanted her to be my girl friend. Lately I've been getting all kinds of signals from her; she's been flirting with me a lot more than our usual banter back and forth.

**~Buzz-Buzz-Buzz~**

I picked up my phone to hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Camz?"

"Lo? Everything okay?"

"Let me in."

I heard a tapping on my window as I quickly ran to it to let her in.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything, but it's 2 in the morning." I asked as I searched for an answer in those beautiful green eyes that stared intensely into mine.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" Lauren asked as she continued to look into my eyes.

I was taken aback by her question as I listened to her continue to speak.

_**Does he know what you feel**_

_**Are you sure that it's real**_

_**Does he ease your mind**_

_**Or does he break your stride**_

_**Did you know that love could be a shield**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Is he going to be BY your side-**_

_**Or will he run and hide**_

_**You don't know cuz things ain't clear**_

_**And baby when you cry**_

_**Is he gonna stand by your side**_

_**Does the man even know you're alive**_

_**I got an idea**_

"You know what I realized today, not once did Freddy every open the door for me, and you, you do everything for me and I never have to ask you." She said as she cupped my face. "He never got how I felt; he certainly wouldn't be up in the middle of the night, just for me. But you, you get me and I don't know what's happening between us, but I know what I feel is real. Camz will you say something?"

I leaned in to kiss her. FINALLY. Our lips crashed together for some time when I had to pull away to take a breath.

_**Ever since I saw your face**_

_**Nothing in my life has been the same**_

_**I'll walk around just saying your name**_

_**Without you, my world would end, yeah**_

_**I've looked around this whole, damn place**_

_**And everything says you were meant to be**_

_**My girlfriend, oh**_

_**Girl you should be My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be My girlfriend**_

_**Girl you should be My girlfriend**_

_**My girlfriend**_

"Lo?"

"Yes, Camz?"

Our foreheads touching as we both breathed heavily and not for a second did we take our eyes off of each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that, yes Camz." She said my name in the sweetest tone as she smirked and placed her soft lips on mine.


	2. Payphone

_**~I'm at a payphone trying to call home **_

_**All of my change I spent on you **_

_**Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, **_

_**where are the plans we made for two? **_

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember **_

_**The people we used to be It's even harder to picture **_

_**That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it **_

_**But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted **_

_**All of our bridges burned down~ **_

"Dammit!" Lauren said under her breathe as she looked at her cell phone that just died. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said irritated as the rain starting pouring down on the cold streets of New York City.

It was 1am and she stood outside a bar contemplating whether or not she should do what she had been thinking about doing for the past 6 months. She seriously thought about walking back into the bar and taking a few more shots, but decided against it. On second thought, the 8 shots of whiskey she took were more than enough. It was cold and raining as she tried to sort out her feelings, which were mostly feelings of anger and hurt. Mostly hurt. Hurt that she was about to lose the love of her life and in less than 24hours Camila Cabello would be married.

_**MARRIED. **_

Lauren ran across the street and found herself up against a pay phone fighting with her own emotions.

_Can't believe they still have these. Am I really doing this? If I don't do this, I might regret it for the rest of my life, but what if she's happy? I __**CHOSE**__ my career over her. I __**CHOSE **__New York City over __**HER. **__FUCK IT! _

_**~I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights **_

_**Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love **_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise **_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home **_

_**All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone **_

_**Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?~**_

Lauren put some change into the pay phone and found herself dialing a number she knew by heart. She thought it was going to go straight to voicemail when she heard a familiar voice.

"…Hello?"

Lauren began sobbing on the phone as she tried to gather her words together.

"Lo?"

"Camz…I, I love you, please don't marry him." She said in between sobs.

"Lauren, I can't do this, haven't you hurt me enough?" Camila said as her voice cracked.

_**~If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this **_

_**All those fairytales are full of shit One more stupid love song I'll be sick **_

_**You turned your back on tomorrow Cause you forgot yesterday **_

_**I gave you my love to borrow But just gave it away **_

_**You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care **_

_**I know I've said it before But all of our bridges burned down **_

_**I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights **_

_**Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love **_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise~**_

"Camz, I know I hurt you. You gave me _**ALL **_of you and I just let it go like it didn't matter, but it _**MATTERED**__, _you matter. Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I tried my best to not let myself think about you, but asking my heart not to feel, it's just too much. Camz please…" Lauren said as she pleaded on the phone, her sobs a little louder than before.

"You decided to tell me this now?" Camila replied trying not to let her emotions come through. "Lauren I have to go."

"Camila please."

****Click****

All Lauren heard after that was an empty dial tone on the other end.

**++Los Angeles, CA ++**

It had been 3 months since she last spoke to Camila, spilling her guts out through a pay phone and being back home just reminded her of the love that she lost. After 3 years in New York, the 26 year old decided to accept a promotion, which lead her back to Los Angeles. She was sitting at a coffee shop on a Sunday morning in Venice with her newspaper in hand just enjoying her cup of coffee and the view of the Pacific Ocean in front of her. She took in the cold morning air and smiled to herself as she let memories of Camila flood her entire body. She simply smiled to herself as she continued to read her paper when she felt something sniffing around her shoes.

"Hey there little guy." Lauren bent down to pet the puppy in front of her. "You are so cute!" She squeaked. "Where's your owner huh?" She asked looking at the puppy as she continued to pet it's face.

"His owner's right here." She heard a familiar voice.

_No Way, L.A. is too big. No Way. _

Lauren slowly lifted her head; her green eyes meeting dark brown eyes she longed to see for quite some time.

"Camz."

"Small world huh?" She said with a smile.

"I guess so."

"What are you doing here Lolo?"

"I um…" Lauren was still in shock that Camila was standing in front of her. "I accepted a promotion and you're looking at the Senior VP of Operations, West Coast." Lauren said we a smile as she stood up.

_**~I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? **_

_**If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more stupid love song I'll be sick **_

_**Now I'm at a payphone...~**_

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. "So, how's the married life treating you?" She said nodding up and down as a way of trying to convince herself that it was the right question to ask.

"I wouldn't know." Camila said holding up her left hand, which did not have a ring on it.

"You're not married?" Lauren asked confused.

"No, I couldn't go through with it, not after that phone call." Camila said in a calm tone as she stared into dark green eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Lauren asked as she quickly closed the gap between them grabbing Camila's hands.

"I needed time Lauren, I needed time to figure me out; figure out what I'm feeling. As fate would have it…" She tilted her head to point at her puppy. "…you're it."

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" She said not letting go of Camila's hand as she waited for the shorter brunette to reply.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she took a seat.

_Maybe __**HAPPY EVER AFTERS**__**DO**__ exist. _


	3. City of Dreams

_**~Everything seems like a city of dreams, **_

_**I never know why, **_

_**But I still miss you. **_

_**There she's standing in a field of lights, **_

_**I close my eyes, **_

_**And I still miss you. **_

_**Uohooooo Ohooooo **_

_**And I still miss you, **_

_**Uohooooo Ohooooo **_

_**And I still miss you.~**_

I close my eyes and I can still see her porcelain face hovering above mine. Her red full lips curved into a smile as she bit down on her lower lip. Sparkling green-blue eyes, they reminded me of the vast ocean; who could ever forget those eyes. I didn't know much, but when I looked into Lauren's eyes, I knew everything was possible. Dark long chocolate brown hair flowing down her shoulders, caressing every inch of her body that it hugged. When I touched her silky smooth skin as I traced the length of her arms, electricity flowed through my entire body; a feeling I've tried to replicate with the random women who've shared my bed, but never can seem to. I can still hear her soft and slightly raspy voice call out my name like it was yesterday. It was music to my ears and I wish I knew then what I know now. _**NOTHING**_ or _**NO ONE **_will ever make me feel the way she did. No one will ever come close to making my heart stop with just one look. No one will ever make me laugh so hard that I had to clench my stomach. No one will ever hold my heart in the palm of their hands and no one will ever make me as happy as she did, no one. I did this to myself; I did this to us. I have everything; the fame, the money and I could have anyone, but when I close my eyes all I see are blue-green eyes filled with tears. I did this. I miss her every second of every minute of every day that I'm able to breathe.

"You're on in 5!" the stage manager yelled.

I shook my head to break away from my thoughts. I peeked through the curtains to see a packed arena; it was dark and the crowd was screaming. Glow sticks lit the entire place up as they swayed back and forth. This is exactly how I wanted to end my tour, my kind of homecoming.

"How you guys feeling tonight?!" I yelled to the crowd at the top of my lungs.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_**++Flashback 2 years ago++**_

"_Baby that's great! I knew you could do it. A recording contract, now a world tour! You deserve it." She said as she looked at me with pure adoration and love._

"_Come with me." It was all I could say looking into those beautiful eyes._

I never knew what love was until Lauren. I don't know if I ever will again. She came with me for a few months, but being on the road started to get to our relationship. This life, it was mine, not hers and she started to resent it…me.

"_Are you drunk? Are you fucking serious, it's our anniversary?" She screamed at me._

I remember watching her drop to her knees as she began to cry. She buried her face in her hands and she wouldn't stop sobbing and I couldn't do anything about it. I was too young and I was so selfish.

"_I can't do this anymore Camila." She whispered through her sobs. _

I remember her last words, they still echo through my body even now. _**I **_let her walk out the door. _**I **_let her go.

_**++End of Flashback++**_

Now I'm back home, back in the city where it all started. This is where I fell in love and where my heart has always been and always will be.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I love you guys!" I said waving one last time at my fans.

I walked back into my dressing room and threw myself on the couch. As I looked at the ceiling, I couldn't help but feel empty. None of this mattered, none of it without _**HER**_.

_**~Everything seems like a city of dreams, **_

_**I never know why, **_

_**But I still miss you. **_

_**There she's standing in a field of lights, **_

_**I close my eyes, **_

_**And I still miss you. **_

_**Uohooooo Ohooooo **_

_**And I still miss you, **_

_**Uohooooo Ohooooo **_

_**And I still miss you.~**_

"You have a visitor." I heard my manager say.

"Not now, I'm really not in the mood."

"I thought you loved meeting your fans." I heard an all too familiar voice.

I propped up on the couch, my back still to the door. I was sure it was her. It's her. I slowly stood up and turned around to the most beautiful glistening green-blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Lo, what are you doing here?" I said in a whisper. I almost couldn't believe that she's standing in front of me.

"I wanted to see you. I miss you Camz, every day I miss you."

I quickly closed the gap between us and leaned in for the most passionate kiss I had ever given her. Our lips crashed into each other overflowing with emotion. I threw my arms around her neck and I could feel hers wrap around my waist. I tightened my grip around her neck; this time, I wasn't letting her go.


	4. Not A Bad Thing

_**~Said all I want from you Is to see you tomorrow **_

_**And every tomorrow Maybe you'll let me borrow, your heart **_

_**And is it too much to ask for every Sunday? **_

_**And while we're at it throw in every other day to start**_

_**I know people make promises all the time **_

_**Then they turn right around and break them**_

_**When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding **_

_**But I could be that guy to heal it over time And I won't stop until you believe it **_

_**'Cause baby you're worth it**_

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me **_

_**Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me **_

_**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free **_

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me **_

_**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me~**_

It had been six weeks since Camila asked Lauren to be her girlfriend and it has been six weeks of bliss to say the least. After Lauren got her heartbroken she had been keeping the thought of _Liking _someone out of her system, let alone _LOVING _someone, but Camila made it difficult on her. She never told Lauren how she felt verbally, she just simply showed her. Lauren would find post-its randomly scattered in her room with notes on it such as, _Hey Beautiful_, _Thinking About You, Hope you had a Wonderful Day_ and so on. She would find fresh cut flowers every few days next to her windowsill and her absolute favorite, walking down the stairs to the smell of coffee in the morning and fresh cronuts. Yes, Camila knew her that well and she made it hard on the older brunette to keep the thought of _LIKE_ or even _LOVE_ out of her system. Camila didn't come on too strong and she waited patiently for Lauren to be ready.

On their first date, Camila took Lauren stargazing. It was so simple, yet absolutely beautiful. Lauren listened to the brown-eyed girl talk passionately about life and how she loved the way the stars reflected the way she felt about life, how they're both infinite in some way. Lauren watched Camila gesture towards the stars, her brown eyes glistening and a smile spreading across her face from ear to ear and at that moment, Lauren knew she was falling.

_**~Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight? **_

_**every other night for the rest of the nights that there are **_

_**And every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me **_

_**'Cause I know that's a good place to start**_

_**I know people make promises all the time **_

_**Then they turn right around and break them **_

_**Then someone cuts your heart open with a knife Now you're bleeding **_

_**Don't you know that I could be that guy to heal it over time **_

_**And I won't stop until you believe it Cause baby you're worth it**_

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me **_

_**Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me **_

_**Spend all your time and your money just find out my love was free **_

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me **_

_**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me **_

_**Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me~**_

Dinah and Lauren spent most of their day just shooting the shit and letting the sunrays caress their skin as they strolled Venice Beach. The two best friends had been planning a day just to themselves to eat, soak in the sun and dance around to random music at the beach. They also promised _NOT_ let each other spend money on stupid little things that both girls couldn't resist buying whenever they walked around Venice Beach.

"Dinah wait!" Lauren called out to the older girl.

"Laur, we should really get going." Dinah said as she approached the green-eyed girl. "What are you looking at anyways? I'm not suppose to let you buy anything stupid, remember?" She said while tilting her head and giving Lauren a questioning look.

Lauren kept picking up packs of hair bows and putting them back down trying to decide which pack would be best to purchase.

"Bows…_REALLY_?" Dinah said as she picked up a pack to look at, slightly confused.

"Yeah, well Camz really likes bows." Lauren said still trying to decide which pack had the best color of bows in them.

"Oh, they're for Camila, I should've figured that out. Wow dawg, you _MUST REALLY_ love her." Dinah teased and wiggled her eyebrows.

Lauren's head shot up quickly. "What? Me? Love…nah, nah. Nooo. I mean, I just think she'd really like these bows." She continued finally deciding on the pack that included the pink bow in it, a light tint of red spreading across her cheeks.

"Dawg, you're blushing." Dinah said as she chuckled and pointed. "Oh my God, do you like _LOOOVVEEEE_ her? I mean do you?" She continued to tease her best friend. "It's all good, you know I love Camila, I mean not the way you_ LOOOVVVEE_ her." She continued to tease the blushing girl as she batted her eyelashes at her and held her hands to her heart.

"Shut up!" Lauren couldn't help but smile as she hit her best friend with the bag of bows. "We better head back, it's dark out."

The two girls made their way back to the mansion and headed straight for the kitchen where they spotted Camila sitting on a stool lost in one of her books.

"She's so cute, the way she get lost in her books." Lauren whispered as she stopped to admire the younger brunette.

"Yeah, you got it _BAAADDD_. Hate to break it to you bestie, _BAAADD_." Dinah said nodding to her best friend.

Camila heard footsteps and she slowly lifted her eyes from her book to meet glistening green eyes staring at her.

"Hey you two." She said with a smile. "How was Venice?"

"It was fun, but I am spent, I'm gonna head to bed. Good night ladies." Dinah said as she yawned.

"Good night." The two brunettes said in unison as they both giggled.

"Whatcha reading?" Lauren asked in a little kid's voice that caused Camila to smile from ear to ear.

"You, Lauren Jauregui, are just too adorable." Camila extended her arms and gestured for her girlfriend to come closer.

Lauren slipped in between her legs and wrapped her arms around Camila tightly.

"I missed you today." Lauren confessed as she nuzzled her head against Camila's neck.

"Oh did you?" Camila teased as she peppered Lauren with kisses.

Lauren's head shot up with a gigantic smile as she said, "I got you something!"

She handed the plastic bag to Camila and watched the younger brunette pull the pack of hair bows out of it.

"Loooo, you bought me hair bows." She said enthusiastically as she looked at the green-eyed girl with love in her eyes. "Pink! My favorite!" She cupped Lauren's face to pull her in for a kiss. "Thanks, Lo." And before Camila knew it, the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"I love you." Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what had just escaped her mouth. "I mean, I, I…" the younger girl stuttered nervously, trying to avoid eye contact as she felt one hand rubbing her leg and the other on her face.

"Camz," Lauren said as she lifted Camila's face so that green eyes were looking into brown eyes. "I love you too." She leaned in to passionately kiss her girlfriend.

Lauren didn't think she would fall in love with someone so quickly and easily, but this felt right. Camila felt right and she thought to herself that yeah, maybe falling in love wasn't such a bad thing, especially with Camila Cabello.

_**No I won't fill your mind with broken promises And wasted time **_

_**And if you fall You'll always land right in these arms These arms of mine**_

_**Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me **_

_**Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me **_

_**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free **_

_**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me **_

_**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me **_

_**Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me**_


	5. Over My Head (Cable Car)

_**~I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through**_

_**That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue **_

_**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**_

_**But that's how it's got to be It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**_

_**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see **_

_**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

_**And everyone knows I'm in Over my head, over my head**_

_**Eight seconds left in overtime **_

_**She's on your mind, she's on your mind~**_

Lauren's P.O.V.

"I don't need a tutor dad!" I hissed at my father.

"Oh really? Because Mr. O Brian sent me your progress report and you have a C in English Lauren Michelle." He said in a firm voice.

He's angry, he just middle-named me; yeah I'm in trouble.

"I already spoke with your teacher and he recommended the best English student there is at your school as your tutor. How do you expect to get into an Ivy League school with a C?" He asked me rhetorically leaving no room for arguments as he threw my progress report on the kitchen table.

"I don't want to go to an Ivy League school." I mumbled under my breath.

I'm your all around popular girl in school. I'm captain of our girl's varsity basketball team and I'm even the class president, what can I say, I like to keep busy, but English; English is apparently my weak link. How could he get me tutor without even discussing it with me first! I know how, he's my father.

I was the only one left after basketball practice since my tutor is supposed to meet me here in the school gymnasium. I dribbled the ball a few times and decided to shoot some hoops since I'm here waiting anyways.

"Lauren Jauregui dribbles past a defender, she crosses over, breaks her ankles…oooweeee, five, four, three twwwoooo, she fades back and she shoots, onneeee! Jauregui has won the game! Jauregui has won the game!" I scream out loud into what I thought was an empty gymnasium until I hear a soft, yet full voice directed at me.

"That was a sweet shot and scenario if I may add." A brunette girl said with the sweetest smile that pulled up to her beautiful bright brown eyes as she slowly approached me. "My name is Camila Cabello, I'm here to help you with English."

"Yeah, about that, I thought I was alone." I said a little embarrassed as I extended my hand to shake hers, her hand is soft, but her handshake was firm.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure you've made plenty of those shots the last four years and the scenario was perfect." She said assuredly while her lips poked out a bit.

I quickly look her up and down; I'm trying to figure out where I know her from. Camila's cute, not your typical girl, I can just tell. She wore blue skinny jeans with a white top tucked in along with black flats and a bow on her head, definitely not the kind of girls I'm used to, but she's not bad to look at, not at all. I end up looking into those bright brown eyes; gosh I hope she didn't notice that I checked her out.

Camila's P.O.V.

Did Lauren Jauregui just check me out? The most popular girl in school and she already is assessing me; go figure. I've had her for at least one class the last four years and I've never really been this close to her before. She is absolutely breathtaking, her beautiful porcelain skin to those smoldering green eyes, not to sound cliché, but if looks could kill, I'd be dead. How anyone could ever make a letterman jacket and sweat pants look _THIS_ good, it's just not right.

"You look so familiar, how do I know you?" She asks me with a smile as she shook her head.

"I'm in your history class. We've actually had at least one class together since freshman year, but you're _YOU_ and I'm _ME_." I said as I tilted my head.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a complete asshole." Lauren said apologetically.

I've never really spoken to Lauren before, but she seems sweet and genuine.

"Not at all, you're the most popular girl in school and it's not your job to know everyone around you; I get it." I said to her nonchalantly.

"You're right," She rolls her eyes at me in sarcasm. "But _YOU_, you just seem like someone I would definitely notice." She said as she smiled her pearly whites at me staring into my eyes with those beautiful green eyes.

I had to give my head a little shake to break away from that stare. "So did you want to stay here? We can sit on the bleachers or we can go to the library?"

"Umm, why don't we go back to my house? If you're okay with that? I mean the bleachers aren't really comfy, believe me, I know." She chuckled at me. "The school library closes in about half an hour or so."

"Sure."

Lauren's house is gorgeous. It's huge; her room could be a studio apartment, that's how big her house is. She had pictures of everything and anything all over her walls. You would think random pictures would make for chaotic walls, but each one told a story and to be quite honest, I almost lost myself in them, they're so beautiful.

"I got you a water Camz." She said as she approached me, startling me a bit as I looked away from a particular photo.

"Thanks." I look at her. "Camz?"

"Yeah, well I figured I should give you a nickname, you know, since we'll be doing this dance for the next semester." She said confidently as she smirked.

"I can live with Camz." I smile back as I turned to admire the photo once again.

"That's my favorite." She whispers in my ear staring intently at the picture in front of me.

The photo was of an old man, standing on the pier leaning up against it as he looked out at the water. The focus of the photo wasn't on the old man, but of the ocean behind him and the sun that kissed it.

"I took it when I was 15, it was as if he was just lost in that moment." She continued to explain, lost in the picture in front of her. "I wanted to be lost with him, so I took it. I believe the ocean reflects life, how vast it is and all the possibilities, endless." She spoke so passionately.

At that moment, I was lost in Lauren Jauregui.

Lauren's P.O.V.

I can't wait to see Camz! I got an A on my last English test and it's all thanks to her. Who knew I'd be such an expert in Shakespeare. I hate that son of a bitch, but hey, I got an A!

"Camz!" I ran across between the lunch tables outside with my paper in hand, dodging people left and right as they stared me down. "Camz!"

"Lauren?"

I can see her mouth my name, she looks a little confused, maybe it's because we don't interact much in school. I don't really know why, I like being around Camila, we just run in different circles. I finally make it to her to lift her up and spin her in circles.

"Guess who's an expert in Shakespeare?" I asked as I finally put her down, staring directly into her beautiful brown eyes as I hand her my paper.

"Lauren, you got an A! OMG! This is amazing!" She said as she leaned in for another hug.

"I couldn't have done this without you Camz, thanks so much." I said as we continued to hug, maybe a little longer than normal for friends, especially friends that no one really knows about. I can feel all eyes on us. Quite frankly, I don't really care.

We finally pull apart and I could feel two sets of eyes drilling into the side of my head. "Wow I feel so rude, I'm Lau-" One of the girls cuts me off.

"Lauren Jauregui. We know who you are." She said as she stood up to shake my hand. "I'm Normani and this is Ally." She said pointing to the shorter girl next to her.

"Camila's best friends, she's told me about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you both."

"Yeah well Mila never shuts up about you." Ally let slip as I turn to Camila whose eyes were dodging mine as she blushed a little.

"I'm sure, I mean Camz here never shuts up in general so…" I said nudging her to lighten the mood as I turned to smile at her. "You're coming to the game tonight right?" Before I knew it my right hand was on her arm as I waited for a reply.

I see her take a quick glance at where my hand is touching her arm as she shook her head nodding up and down. "Yeah of course." She said as her cheeks turned a rose color.

"Good. You girls should come too!" I say turning to Normani and Ally. "It's going to be a great game, both teams undefeated." I gestured with both hands making them into circles.

"Jauregui! Lets go!" I could see my best friend approaching. "Come on, we have a run through."

"This is my best friend Dinah, also assistant captain." I say proudly as we both pose for a moment and bust out in laughter. "Dinah, this is Ally, Normani and this is Camila."

"Nice to meet you guys!" She said waving at the two girls seated on the table. "Camila as in Camz? _FINALLY, _nice to meet you." Dinah said as she smiled while staggering across to shake the shorter brunette's hand.

Geez Dinah, way to be smooth, I thought as I rolled my eyes at my best friend who I'm pretty sure just gave me away.

"Finally huh?" Camila said with a smile as Dinah shook her hand.

"Yeah, Laur _NEVER_ shuts up abou—" I elbow her side before she finishes. Thank goodness.

I can feel Camila staring at me and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a little bit.

"Camz, thanks again." I leaned in to give her a quick peck on her cheek. "Ladies, see you all tonight, we better get going."

_**~Let's rearrange I wish you were a stranger I could disengage **_

_**To say that we agree and then never change **_

_**Soften a bit until we all just get along**_

_**But that's disregard Find another friend and you discard **_

_**As you lose the argument in a cable car **_

_**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**_

_**And everyone knows I'm in Over my head, over my head **_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime **_

_**She's on your mind, she's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in Over my head, over my head **_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime **_

_**She's on your mind, she's on, oh~**_

Camila's P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh, Mila, Lauren Jauregui just invited _US _to her game personally." Ally beamed.

"Let's not forget about that peck on the cheek." Normani said while eyeing me, I began to blush. "What's up with you two?" She asked me pointing her finger up and down.

"Mila, you're blushing." Ally added.

I don't really know what's going on between Lauren and I. I know I like her; actually, I like her a lot.

"Umm, yeah that was really sweet of her to invite all of us." I said to my best friends with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question Mila, spill!" Norman said crossing her arms.

"I don't really know. Nothing, I'm sure, I mean Lolo's the _MOST_ popular girl in school she could have _ANYONE_, I'm sure it was nothing." I said while looking down the hall towards the direction Lauren and Dinah ran off to.

I hope it's something.

"Lolo?" Ally asked as she turned to Normani with a smirk.

"You call her Lolo...doesn't seem like _NOTHING_ to me and that peck on the cheek, in front of everyone mind you, well that's something." Normani added. "Lets just hope Ashley Van Kamp doesn't hear about this. That girl _SWEARS_ Lauren Jauregui belongs to her and you know this school and gossip."

I cringed at the thought of Ashley Van Kamp, Lauren's ex-girlfriend. Never really got that relationship. Lauren is so sweet and so smart, how she dated Ashley Van Kamp for three years, I'll never understand. That girl can be compared to Satan and I'm being nice! Once, I saw her and her so-called friends throw a freshman in the dumpster behind the gymnasium because the poor kid happen to walk in their space.

"I got your back Mila, don't worry about it." Ally said confidently.

"Me to!" Normani added while flexing her bicep.

I chuckled at my best friends. "Thanks guys!" I said as I rolled my eyes and wiggled my eyebrows.

I was at my locker grabbing some books after sixth period when I felt a body; too close comfort, behind me. I turn around slowly and I find myself face to face with Ashley Van Kamp, one of the most popular girls in school, _GREAT_.

"You must be Camila, nice to meet you." She said with the fakest looking smile as she extended her hand to me.

"Yup, that's me." I shook her hand.

"I'm sure you know who I am." She said smiling that horrid smile as she shook her head up and down. "Listen, so I heard through the grapevine about your little cute encounter with Lauren Jauregui." Her face turned sour. "Back off, she's mine."

"Since when _DOES_ a person belong to anyone?" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

This girl has some nerve.

"Look Camila, Lauren and I are getting back together. In fact, we're running for Homecoming couple." She said as she smiled and pointed to a wall with posters of the nominees.

I glanced over to where she's pointing. I guess they just put the posters up, never noticed them before this afternoon. They must be getting back together; you can't be nominated as a couple without signing up to run as a couple, together.

"Oh." I said with disappointment in my voice.

"You're a cute girl Camila, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." She said with an evil smirk. "Toodles." She waved over her shoulders as I watched her and her friends walk away.

"Mila, Mila! Are you okay?" Ally asked me while she rubbed my arm.

"Yeah Mila, what the heck was that all about?" Normani said gesturing towards Ashley Van Kamp and her group of friends down the hall.

"Lauren and Ashley are getting back together." I said as I pointed to the poster. "You can't run as a couple, unless you sign up as one, together." I said trying to sound okay.

"Sorry Mila." Ally said as she rubbed my arm.

"I just don't get it." Normani added as she shook her head.

"Different circles I guess," I said while shrugging my shoulders. "No biggie, it is what it is. Look guys, I don't think I'm going to the game tonight, I'm just not really up for it."

They both nodded and understood.

Lauren's P.O.V.

"Dawg, what do you wanna do before the game? We have Like two hours to kill, coach said we don't have to be dressed until 6:30pm." Dinah asked me as we walked down the halls exiting the gymnasium. "Um, Laur…please tell me you are _NOT_ getting back together with Ashley, oh gawd! I can't stand her and as your best friend I get a say!"

I stopped walking to turn to my best friend. "When hell freezes over! What would make you thinkkk-" and there they were, our homecoming posters. "_SHIT_!"

"_SHIT_ is right dawg." Dinah said shaking her head at the poster.

"You don't think they're all over the school do you?" I asked horrified.

"Oh, they are." Tyler said as he approached us and gave Dinah a kiss. "Tell me you two heard?"

"We posed for those pictures like, three months ago! I told her I didn't want to run as a couple anymore. That's what I get for trusting Van Kamp to _TAKE CARE OF THINGS_ as she put it. Ugh" I said irritated as I shook my head and rolled my hands into fist. "I could hurt someone right now!"

"This was kind of expected Laur, come on." Dinah said tilting her head. "Heard what babe?"

"You know that cute little tutor of yours? Camila right?" Tyler began and once I heard the words leave his mouth, I knew Ashley had done something, something not good.

"What about Camz? What? What?" I said wide-eyed and worried.

"I was standing a few feet away, but pretty much everyone after sixth period in the west hall saw Van Kamp have a little talk with her and if that means what it usually means, I'm sure she stamped her claim on _YOU_." He said looking directly at me. "I don't know, I think your tutor was upset, she walked past me on her way out of school."

"I cannot stand that girl." Dinah said as she rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go, I better try and get a hold of Camz. I'll see you guys before the game okay!" I said running down the hall.

~_**And suddenly I become a part of your past **_

_**I'm becoming the part that don't last **_

_**I'm losing you and it's effortless**_

_**Without a sound We lose sight of the ground in the throw around **_

_**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down **_

_**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**_

_**And everyone knows I'm in Over my head, over my head **_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime **_

_**She's on your mind, she's on your mind~**_

You know those moments you ask yourself if hard work is ever _REALLY_ worth it? Well, _IT IS_. All the two-a-days, weekend practices, extra time at the gym, heck even having to keep my grades up just to be eligible to play at _THIS_ school, it was all worth it, for games like these. The cheers from the crowd brings chills throughout my body and it doesn't matter how many times I've put on this jersey and how many times I've played a game in this gymnasium, all I know is tonight, it feels like the first time and I'm a little nervous.

I hope she shows up.

"Hey Laur, you with us?" Dinah said as she threw her warm-ups behind the bench giving me the_ BEST FRIEND_ concerned look. "I take it you didn't get a hold of Camila."

"No, she hasn't returned my phone call or text." I replied softly trying not to let too much of my disappointment come through.

"Her friends just walked in, why don't you ask them." She suggested gesturing with the basketball in her hand. "Go, I know you're worried and lets face it, Ashley's a bitch, even I'm worried."

I couldn't help, but laugh, because Dinah was right. I made my way towards the bench and got Ally and Normani's attention.

"Hey!" I said waving them down. "Glad you guys could make it, thanks for coming, we appreciate the support."

"This is all so exciting, I've never been to a game _THIS_ big before!" Ally said to me her eyes wide and full of excitement.

"Yeah! This crowd is ridiculous and really loud Lauren." Normani said while looking around to take in the atmosphere.

"This is what I live for." I said as I extended my arms out to the side with a smile on face. "Is, um, Camz coming? I haven't heard from her and I was just worried because I heard about what happened earlier…" My voice trailed off as a waited for a reply.

"Yeah that Van Kamp is a piece of work." Normani said as she crossed her arms.

"She wasn't really up for it tonight after what happened earlier. She decided to lay low and catch up on some things." Ally said nodding her head as she gave me a half smile.

"Oh, okay, as long as she's okay." It was a statement, but in a questioning tone.

"Jauregui! LETS GO!" Dinah said as she began to line up for warm up drills.

"Enjoy the game ladies." I said as I ran towards the middle of the court.

"Alright! Bring it in! Bring it in, Lets go!" Coach yelled as we huddled-up. "20 seconds left ladies and we're down by two, we need a basket to tie it, last shot. Go Team! On three…one, two, three!"

"GO TEAM!"

"Lauren." I turned around.

"Yeah coach?"

"If we tie this game, we go into a second overtime, but you guys deserve to win, make sure this possession counts." He said to me as he patted my shoulder.

I look up as I dribble the ball and pass it to Dinah, 15 seconds left. I set up a screen, roll off and set up on the corner just inside the three-point line. I look up, 8 seconds, look across…CAMZ. She's _HERE_. She's here. I found myself lost in bright beautiful brown eyes and subtle smile.

At that moment, I was lost in Camila Cabello.

_**~Everyone knows she's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in over my head**_

_**I'm in over my head, I'm over my~**_

I was just flooded with memories, memories of us. I remember the second time we studied and she decided to call me "Lolo" as she smirked, her red lipstick accentuating her red bow, those full lips pulling towards her eyes as she said my new nickname. I remember the way she spoke so passionately about a random book she came across at a local bookstore and the way her eyes fluttered. I remember the way she would look at me as we sat next to each other after she reread the lines to a section I couldn't quite comprehend and how patient she was with me. I remember the way a small strand of her hair would fall in front of her face every time she peeked up at me to make sure I was paying attention, the way she blushed when I'd move it behind her ear. It was hard to concentrate with Camila sitting right next to me with her cute chuckles as she threw her head back, her red lips parting exposing her pearly whites. I wasn't paying attention half the time; it was hard. I remember walking into my room, my eyes red after I had an argument with my father, I had almost forgotten Camila was over to help me study, I burst into tears and she just held me. She didn't ask me any questions; she just held me throughout the night and stayed with me until I was okay. My favorite memory, I came home and i followed the sound of the piano being played in the living and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, she was singing and the song didn't even matter. She took my breath away before I even caught sight of her and when I did, I knew, that's when I knew…

"LAUREN! SHOOT THE BALL!" Dinah screamed raising her hands.

I have the ball in my hands. What? I step behind the line and I can hear the count down…THREE…TWO…I shoot the ball…ONE!

_**BUZZZZZ!**_

Next thing I knew, I was being mobbed by my entire team, by the entire student body!

"Lauren! You made it! We just won!" Dinah screamed giving me the biggest hug and we both began jumping up and down in excitement. "Wooooo!

I was surrounded by _EVERYONE_, everyone but Camila. I looked around the bleachers for her, but she wasn't in her seat anymore. I scan the entire gymnasium and I a spot a purple bow in a sea of people; gosh I love her bows. She's walking towards the exit. I _NEED _to talk to her, need to look into those beautiful brown eyes and tell her how I feel.

"I'll be back!" I said to Dinah running towards the double doors that Camila had just exited through.

I look to the left, look to the right.

"CAMZ!" I yelled as I ran towards her, a little out of breath as I hunched over to catch it.

"Lo?" She said grabbing my shoulder, "What are you doing out here?"

"What am _I_ doing out here?" My breathing slowly going back to normal as I stood up to meet bright brown eyes that held me captive. "What are _YOU_ doing out here?"

"What? Well, I wanted to watch you play and support you," she said her voice a little shaky as she looked anywhere, but at me. "And since the game was over I figured I'd ju-"

"You figured you'd just what Camila? Leave?" I said softly as I cupped her face so that I could look into those beautiful brown eyes that I missed for most of today.

There are those eyes and that smile.

"That was a great shot Lo, you're amazing." She said smiling at me.

"You know what I was thinking about the whole time my hands were on the ball, before I shot it?" I said shaking my head a little as I tapped my temples with both hands, looking to the sky.

"What?" She asked as I felt her soft hand brush against my cheek brining my gaze back to her. I could feel it; my heart began to race.

"You." I said as I placed my hand over her hand that cupped my face. "I looked up for a second and I saw _YOU_ and everyone else just kind of disappeared."

I haven't been this vulnerable in a long time. Her brown eyes looking into as if she were looking into my soul; say something. She's smiling, that's a good sign.

"Yeah?" She asked as she closed the gap between us.

"A thousand memories of you must've have ran through my mind in that second, never even thought that was possible, but I know now that with you, anything's possible. You're amazing Camz, I hope you know that." I said while moving a strand of her hair from her face.

She is so beautiful; I can't believe I didn't notice her before.

"I'm not sure what's going on between us, but when a person's on _YOUR_ mind with 8 seconds left in overtime in one of the biggest games you've played in your life, you don't just let her walk out. I wasn't about to let you walk out of here." I said looking intently into sparking brown eyes.

"Lo." She said slowly throwing her arms around my neck pulling me in as she tiptoed to reach my gaze; our lips almost touching. "I like you too."

Our lips collided, gently. Pressing onto one another, molding perfectly as if made for each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I possibly could to my own body. Her lips were soft as they danced along my own. The kiss was perfect, because to me, _SHE _was perfect.

_**~Everyone knows I'm in**_

_**Over my head, over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_

_**She's on your mind, she's on your mind~**_


	6. Change My Mind

_**~The end of the night **_

_**We should say goodbye **_

_**But we carry on **_

_**While everyone's gone**_

_**Never felt like this before **_

_**Are we friends or are we more? **_

_**As I'm walking towards the door **_

_**I'm not sure**_

_**But baby if you say you want me to stay **_

_**I'll change my mind **_

_**'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away **_

_**If you'll be mine **_

_**Won't go, won't go **_

_**So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night **_

_**I'll change my mind~**_

"Um, the thing! With the thing!" Camila yelled gesturing with her hands for her charades partner to keep giving her more clues as she scrunched her eyebrows staring intensely into determined green eyes trying to figure out what movie she was trying to describe.

It was a little hard for Camila to concentrate as Lauren's green eyes penetrated through her own. She had to take a breath and give her head a quick shake and hoped that everyone else thought it was just from not being able to figure out the movie title.

Normani and Ally began to laugh hysterically.

"Good one Mila, good one." Normani said as she leaned closer to her boyfriend while teasing the younger brunette.

"Yeah, 'the thing'…not even close!" Ally added as she continued to laugh and lightly slapped her fiancé's lap.

"SHUSH!" Lauren glared at the two girls with her smoldering green eyes.

The room fell quiet.

"Come on Camz, you know this movie, breath, we got thi-" Lauren was interrupted.

"10 seconds on the timer!" Dinah beamed and look at everyone wiggling her eyebrows up and down while sitting on her boyfriend's lap as they shared a recliner. "Can it be? Team Camren's winning streak is about to go up in flames." She sounded like an announcer at a sporting event.

Lauren had all the faith in the world that Camila would get this within the next 10 seconds. She gave the brown-eyed beauty a wink trying to get her to relax, but it seemed to do the opposite as she noticed Camila pull her bottom lip between her teeth as she bit on it slightly. She loved the innocence that Camila always seemed to exude, even now at 24 years of age; she looks at her best friend and sees the 15 year old she met. She looked so cute tonight Lauren thought to herself. She wore a black and white polka dot romper with tanned boots and of course her signature bow, it was black. She looked at her with complete adoration and she felt her lips begin to pull into a smile just looking at the younger brunette.

"Okay, you can do this Camz!"

Lauren began rubbing her stomach and winced as if she wanted food. She then put both hands up and she began to pull back with one hand as if shooting it at a target.

"I know this, come on. Oh! Hunger Games! Hunger Games!" Camila screamed as she pointed.

"Yes! Yes!" Lauren screamed as she picked up the petite brunette and spun her around. "We win! Ugh, in ALL your faces!" She mocked as she looked at all of her best friends doing a little dance.

Camila just stared at her best friend as she shook her head in amusement and laughed at the older girl.

"You are _WAAAYYYY_ to competitive." Normani let out with a chuckle.

"I second that, good thing Mila can put up with it." Ally added as she smiled at both girls.

"Team Camren wins agggaaaainnn." Dinah let out along with a defeated sigh and began to laugh. "You two are too much." She stood up and gave the winning team a huge hug. "Well besties, this has been fun, but we really should get going. It's almost nine o' clock." She turned to face Normani and Ally. "Do you guys want to catch a cab with us? We're all heading in the same direction."

"Nine O' Clock! Oh the horror!" Camila said with a shocked sarcastic face as she turned to Lauren who began to laugh.

"Just because you two crazy kids are living the single life..." Dinah winked at them both.

Lauren and Camila high-fived.

"Fine, if you grandmas need to call it a night, that's fine." Lauren trailed off with a goofy smile. "So next week at Normani's; it is on!"

All three couples said their goodbyes and left.

"So, what shall we do Lolo?" Camila asked as she flopped down on the couch next to Lauren who was trying to find something on TV.

Lauren pulled the blanket over Camila as she snuggled closer to the older brunette while resting her head on her shoulders. Most of their hang out sessions consisted of this; it came so naturally to both of them. Lauren put her left arm around Camila's shoulders as she settled on watching a scary movie. Camila's right hand reached across Lauren's lap and found her right hand as she began to draw circles on top of it before intertwining their fingers. Lauren's heartbeat began to race as she turned to look at the top of the younger brunette's head and placed a kiss on it. She turned her attention back to the movie not really sure of what she was feeling, but she knew she'd always felt something for Camila, not exactly sure what, but something has always been there ever since they met back in high school.

"Loooo," Camila whined, "This is too _SCARRRYYYY_."

Camila said as she pulled the blanket up to her face while giving Lauren's hand a light squeeze.

"I'll protect you Camz, don't worry." Lauren said assuring the scared brunette as she pulled her closer.

"Can we do something else, puwweeeezzeee." Camila turned to look at the older brunette next to her, Lauren keeping her eyes on the movie.

Lauren could feel brown eyes staring at the side of her head as she began to smirk. She turned her head to meet Camila's gaze, it's just not fair she thought to herself. Those bright brown puppy dog eyes could ask her for anything and she would say yes.

"What do you want to do?" Green eyes sparkled as it awaited an answer from the brown-eyed girl.

Camila threw the blanket off of her, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off as she ran to her record player to play some music. She began to dance around to the upbeat music playing as Lauren watched from the couch smiling at the sight in front of her.

"Come on Lo, you know you wanna dance with me." She said as a matter of factly.

Lauren made her way to Camila and began to shimmy and shake along to the music as both of them laughed. Camila poked her lips out as she began to do the twist while making funny faces. Lauren couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably while she held onto her stomach; she was laughing so hard. Camila stopped to smirk and admire the taller brunette's reaction. She's always loved Lauren's sense of humor and the way she laughed, even when she sounded like a baby while doing so. She thought it was ridiculously adorable. The sight of Lauren laughing and the sound of her laughter made Camila's heart melt. She shook her head slightly from left to right unable to believe the beauty in front of her eyes.

_**~Lean in when you laugh **_

_**We take photographs **_

_**There's no music on **_

_**But we dance along**_

_**Never felt like this before **_

_**Are we friends or are we more? **_

_**As I'm walking towards the door **_

_**I'm not sure**_

_**But baby if you say you want me to stay **_

_**I'll change my mind **_

_**'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away If you'll be mine **_

_**Won't go, won't go **_

_**So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night~**_

The record player began to play the next track, which was a slower melody.

Lauren stopped laughing and extended her hand to the younger brunette. "May I have this dance Ms. Cabello?" she said with the most charming smile.

Camila's red full lips parted as her pearly whites made an appearance. "How am I supposed to say no to those green eyes of yours Ms. Jauregui?" She asked taking Lauren's hand.

Lauren pulled Camila's hands and placed them around her neck as she dropped her own to Camila's waist. They slowly swayed to the music as they gazed into each other's eyes. Camila analyzed every detail of Lauren's face from her dark eyebrows that were slightly perked up at the moment, down to her lips. Her soft full lips that Camila found herself wanting pressed onto hers. She could feel the heat rush through her body and she suddenly turned her head afraid Lauren would notice the blush that took over her cheeks.

"What is it Camz? Look at me." She said softly as she placed her left hand on Camila's face to bring brown eyes to meet hers.

Camila looked into intense glistening green eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Nothing."

Lauren smirked at the shorter brunette as she pulled her closer and held her a little tighter. Camila rested her head against the taller brunette's collarbone area as she let out a sigh. Camila didn't want this night to end. She's spent so many nights hanging with her best friend, but tonight, she was feeling something else. Something she couldn't explain, but she knew it crossed the line of friendship; maybe it was something that was always there.

Lauren glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 11pm. She held on to Camila with a sense of need and laid a gentle kiss onto the shorter brunette's head. Her emotions going a hundred miles per hour as a thousand thoughts flooded her mind. Her heart began to pound at her sudden realization; she wanted Camila and a part of her always has. She pulled away slightly, a little nervous, so that she could look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"I better get going Camz, it's getting pretty late." She was unsure of the words that came out of her mouth.

Lauren put on her leather jacket and ran her hand through her dark locks. She made her way towards the door not really wanting to leave. Camila watched the brunette reach of the doorknob and looked over her stunning form. Lauren was breathtaking even with just a pair of jeans on and a white tee, breathtaking.

"Lauren wait."

Lauren turned around and was met with soft brown eyes. She swallowed the nervousness in her throat.

"Yeah Camz?" She asked waiting, hoping.

Camila had a surge of confidence and quickly entered Lauren's personal space; she didn't mind it at all. They were just inches apart, if that.

"Or you could just stay." Camila breathed out staring into green eyes as she intertwined their fingers.

_**~I'll change my mind **_

_**I'll change my mind**_

_**But baby if you say you want me to stay **_

_**I'll change my mind**_

_**But baby if you say you want me to stay **_

_**I'll change my mind **_

_**'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away **_

_**If you'll be mine~**_

Lauren could feel Camila's breath on her lips as she looked down into the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen. At that moment she let her emotions take over and she leaned down to press a gentle soft kiss on Camila's full lips. They've kissed plenty of times before playing spin the bottle and truth or dare growing up, but it was nothing like this. This kiss sent electricity through both brunettes' bodies.

"I'm gonna assume you're staying." She spoke into Lauren's lips that pulled into a smile while still grazing hers.

Camila threw her arms around the taller girl's neck and tiptoed to fully place her lips onto the green-eyed girl's plump lips. Their lips danced on one another, aggressively, needing, passionately. Their emotions pouring out through their lip lock as Camila's hands made their way to wavy locks pulling them lightly with her fingers. Lips parted as air became a necessity for both girls, both of them breathing heavily, not for a second breaking eye contact.

"Yes I'm staying." Lauren said softly between breaths as she gave Camila's waist a light squeeze.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss you Lo." Camila confessed.

"I kind of have an idea," Lauren smiled at the shorter girl. "I've been wanting to do _THAT_ for some time now too."

She leaned down to press their lips together once again lightly biting and tugging on Camila's bottom lip.

"So, what now?" Camila asked as she slowly opened her eyes to meet green eyes, gathering her thoughts.

"We cuddle, you make me breakfast in the morning because let's face it, I'm a high class girl and since I'm staying over a meal_ MUST_ be involved.

Camila chuckled and smiled for ear-to-ear, "Oh is that right?" Camila said playfully while rolling her eyes.

"Yup, and tomorrow night, I take you out on our first date. Because _YOU_ Camila Cabello, are the kind of girl you take out on a date and I know you deserve nothing but the best."

"I'd like that very much Lauren Jauregui." She said as she kissed her lips. "Good thing the _BEST_ is taking me out on a date tomorrow night."

_**~Won't go, **_

_**won't go**_

_**So baby if you say you want me to stay,**_

_**stay for the night **_

_**I'll change my mind.**_


	7. Stubborn Love

_**~She'll lie and steal and cheat, and beg you from her knees.**_

_**Make you thinks she means it this time**_

_**She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair**_

_**But I still love her, I don't really care**_

_**When we were young, Oh Oh, we did enough**_

_**When it got cold, Ooh Ooh, we bundled up**_

_**I can't be told, Ah Ah It can't be done~**_

"Are you serious? You know what? I'm tired of your shit! Yeah I said it!" Lauren said getting out of the car and slamming the door as she made her way to the driver side window. "You love me! You hate me! You wanna be with me, you don't! Pick one! God dammit pick one! Don't, I'm done Camila, I quit." Lauren said, her green eyes darker than usual with her nostrils flaring, hands in the air all in frustration and anger staring at the love of her life who was still in the driver's seat with her hands on the steering wheel, not making eye contact.

"I'm outta here." She mumbled as she began to walk down the side if the road.

Camila started the engine as she slowly drove along side the older brunette who was still fuming over the pictures that had been printed in the tabloids.

Camila wasn't completely out to the public yet and she had recently attended an event where pictures of her and a certain male counterpart looked very warm and cozy. Lauren couldn't stand it; it made her sick to her stomach and she knew that Camila had to choose. She had to come out and be happy with who she was and who she was with or continue to please the rest of the world. Lauren was tired of being put on the back burner. She was done.

"Baby, it's late, pllleeeaaasseee get back in the car, lets go home." Camila said trying to reason with her girlfriend as she watched green eyes glare at her and proceed to walk straight ahead.

"'Baby?' Don't Camz. Don't." She let out a puff of air and shook her head as she kept walking, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Her voice was barely audible as she began to cry.

Camila heard her voice crack and could see the tears streaming down her face. _What have I done_, she thought to herself. It absolutely broke her heart to see Lauren this way. It was all her fault.

The green-eyed beauty had told the younger brunette to take as much time as she needed, that she understood and loved her. Seeing the love of her life walking down the street at midnight with tears running down her face, she knew she waited to long.

"Lauren! It's sprinkling, please, just get in the car." Her face filled with heartache at the sight in front of her.

Camila abruptly pulled the car cutting her girlfriend off; she was _**NOT**_ letting her walk for 10 miles in the rain. She opened the door and got out of the car and stood in front of Lauren.

"Lo, baby, please," She said in a soft voice as she placed both hands on her hips. "Lets talk about this in the car; I don't want you getting sick." She dipped her head in search for green eyes that were reluctant to look at her.

Lauren pushed Camila's hands off of her and made her way to the passenger side and into the car.

The drive to their house was silent. It was colder in the car than it was outside, at least for Camila.

Lauren finally broke the silence as they approached the gate to their home, "I think you should find somewhere else to stay."

Camila's head snapped to the right. "Lo, can we at least talk about thi-"

"I don't want to talk Camila, I'm tired of talking about the same thing and the result never changing." Lauren replied in defeat as she stepped out of the car and walked into their home, alone.

Camila watched her heart walk away and close the door behind her from the rearview mirror. She knew if she sat in her car any longer and waited she would fall apart then and there, she kind of did.

*****Ritz Hotel, Downtown Los Angeles, CA*****

Camila had been in and out of a drunken state for the last two weeks. Lauren wasn't returning any of her phone calls or text messages, she was breaking, _**NO**_, she was broken.

**~Knock-Knock-Knock~**

"Camila! Open the door! We know you're in there!" Normani yelled.

**~Knock-Knock-Knock~**

"Mila! Open the doo-" Ally was cut off by the door suddenly opening.

Camila sat on the recliner with her head leaning back on the chair and her eyes closed. Her two best friends sat across from her on the couch, analyzing, with concern, the younger brunette in front of them.

"Camila, this place is filth and when was the last time you showered?" Normani asked looking around the hotel room that looked like a hoarder had occupied it.

"Why does it matter?" She answered bringing her face down to her hands as she hunched over.

"Mila, we're worried about you. What's going on in that head of yours huh? Talk to us." Ally said as she approached the younger girl and began to rub her shoulders.

Camila began sobbing uncontrollably, her emotions completely taking over her entire body, as her sobs got louder. Both girls collapsed by her side to soothe her.

"I fucked up." She said in between sobs as she slowly looked up at her best friends. "I really fucked up, she won't take my phone calls or text me back. What am I supposed to do? She won't even talk to me." She continued while putting her hand over her heart and scrunching her shirt.

She was in pain. Both Normani and Ally could tell that their best friend's heart was broken and all they could do was listen and hug her; be there for her.

_**~It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all**_

_**The opposite of love's indifference**_

_**So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out**_

_**And I won't leave until you come downstairs**_

_**So keep your head up, keep your love**_

_**Keep your head up, my love**_

_**Keep your head up, keep your love**_

_**Keep your head up, keep your love~**_

Camila let out a slight mocking chuckle to herself. "I _REALLY_ did it this time didn't I?" she said as she wiped the tears with the back of her hands. "I manage to push away the one person I love the most in this world," She shook her head, "how could I be so stupid?"

Ally and Normani watched Camila stand up, her face changed all of a sudden. Almost as if a sense of realization and determination took over.

"Mila, you okay?" Ally asked.

"Hello, earth to Mila," Normani said while waving her hand in front of Camila's face, as the younger girl continued to stare at who knows what.

"What's wrong with me?" Camila asked rhetorically as she shook her head and looked from Ally to Normani. "Lauren's my _EVERYTHING_, she's my _HEART_ and I'm here, moping around? I gotta get my girl back!" Her voice filled with determination.

*****Cabello/Jauregui Residence, Hollywood Hills, CA*****

"I'm crazy right Dinah? I'm crazy! Ugh!" Lauren said as she paced back and forth her hands moving about expressing her emptions. "Why do I love her so much? Why? She's messy, she REFUSES to eat anything but corn and pizza, she leaves the cap off of the toothpaste when I ask her not to, she's unreasonably obsessed and she drives me completely _INSANE_!"

"But…" Dinah trailed off knowing there was more to Lauren's venting than just the bad.

_**~And I don't blame ya dear for running like you did, all these years.**_

_**I would do the same, you best believe**_

_**And the highway signs say were closed, but I don't read those things anymore**_

_**I never trusted my own eyes~**_

"She writes me love notes on the mirror while I'm in the shower, she makes me fresh coffee in the morning with an inch of nonfat milk with two packets of sweet and low because she knows that's the only way I'll drink it," Lauren began to sniffle at the memories running through her, "at night, when I fall asleep while reading, she marks my page for me, when I'm sick she watches scary movies with me even though I know she absolutely hates them and when I'm restless, she holds me and sings to me."

The floodgates opened and Lauren began crying, her heart pulling at every string completely confusing her. She couldn't continue to live like _THIS_, as a secret, but she knew who had her heart. Camila held it in her hands and she knew that.

Dinah quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend in an attempt to comfort her. "I know you love her Laur, I know you do. Love is unpredictable, it's insane, impulsive and makes you do things you would never do, but that's the beauty of it. Talk to her Laur." She said sympathetically.

Dinah stepped back and furrowed her eyebrows, as she looked at Lauren a little confused. Lauren returned the look.

"I'm not going crazy, you hear that right?" Dinah asked.

"Is that music? Where is that coming from?" Lauren turned to walk towards the window as Dinah followed behind her.

Lauren pushed the window open and she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. It was Camila standing on their lawn, holding a boom box over her head blaring music so loud that she was sure the neighbors would call the cops soon. She spotted Ally and Normani by the gate with amusement written all over their faces. Lauren chuckled at the brown-eyed girl's song choice, Keep On Loving You by REO Speedwagon, but she absolutely loved it.

"And I'm gonna keep on love you, cuz it's the only thing I wanna doooo, I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving yoooouuu." Camila sang to the track playing as she put the boom box down and pretended to play air guitar.

Lauren crossed her arms, trying her best not to give away any emotion, but if you asked her, she would tell you that she was happy to see the younger brunette play air guitar and that it took every fiber in her body _NOT _to laugh and smile at the beautiful scene in front of her. Because in front of her, at that moment was the girl she fell in love with.

The music slowly trailed off and glistening green eyes locked with hopeful brown eyes.

"You know Camz, this isn't a John Cusack movie!" Lauren yelled down trying so hard not to smile from ear to ear, because that's all she wanted to do.

"No! This is much better." She looked up at the most beautiful sparkling green eyes she's ever seen while she extended her arms from left to right. "This is real life and I just wanted to tell you that I love you Lauren Michelle Jauregui. I've been in love with you ever since we were 16 and that's never going to change. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend in the past anddd-"

Camila was left with unfinished words as Lauren disappeared from the window. She came bolting out the front door as she quickly closed the gap between herself and the younger brunette. She threw her arms around Camila's neck as their foreheads touched, gazes locked on each other.

"What were you saying?" Lauren whispered, a little out of breath.

"I know I hurt you Lo, I'm not really sure why I've been so afraid to tell the world about us, but I'm not anymore. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance because I can't picture a life without you." Camila confessed as she lightly bit her bottom lip. "I love you so much Lo."

Camila tiptoed to mesh their lips together; it was gentle and passionate. It conveyed the love they had for one another as full lips moved in sync. They reluctantly parted as air became imperative not breaking eye contact. Bright brown eyes continued to stare into glistening green eyes.

"I'm so sorry about those pictu-"

Before Camila could finish the taller brunette pulled her in by the waist to press their lips together; this time aggressively as the green-eyed girl squeezed the exposed flesh between Camila's maroon skinny jeans and black tank top that loosely drifted.

"I love you too baby." Lauren breathed out as she broke their kiss, the shorter brunette's lips pulling to her eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"Can I come back home?" She asked as she playfully pouted.

"Yes, on one condition," Lauren replied as she perked up an eyebrow.

"Anything."

"You _HAVE_ to put the cap back on the toothpaste Camz! I love you, but you _KNOW_ that drives me mad."

Camila began to laugh at her girlfriend, "done." She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I must have been _REALLY_ awesome in another life to have you Lo." She said her eyes lovingly gazing into green-eyes while cupping her cheek in one hand.

"You've been pretty amazing in this life." The older girl bent down to give Camila a quick kiss. "So tonight, we celebrate you moving back in, I missed you so much Camz." She said with a lustful smirk.

"Ahh, babe I can't tonight."

"Why not?" Confusion was written all over Lauren's face.

"I scheduled a press conference."

"Tonight? What for?" She asked confused.

"I'm ready..." Camila trailed off looking intensely into green eyes.

"Ready for what?" Lauren asked tilting her head, but she knew the answer to her question.

"I wanna tell the world about you and me." Camila said giving Lauren's hands a squeeze before intertwining their fingers. "I've had a lot of time to think, _ALONE_, and I'm not really sure why I was afraid." She said breaking eye contact as she shook her head back and forth.

Lauren listened to every word Camila had to say, her heart swelling and she could feel tears coming and she couldn't hold them back. She began to cry as Camila brought her eyes back to the green-eyed girl.

"These past three weeks have been hell without you and I realized something that my heart has always known," Camila swallowed the lump in her throat. "My career, this life, it means nothing without you. You're my heart Lauren Jauregui and I want everyone to know that_ YOU_ are the love of my life."

Camila kissed salty lips as she pulled away and began wiping tears with her thumbs.

"Tears of joy I hope." She said with a slight smile.

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully and began to chuckle, "I didn't mean what I said when we fought; I would've waited forever for you Camz, I love you so much."

"I know you would have, but I _NEED _to, _WANT_ to make you happy, for me to even slightly feel whole." She said while she brought one of Lauren's hands to her heart and cupped her face with the other.

Lauren's urges took over as she practically jumped on the shorter brunette and practically tackled her down on the grass straddling her as she began to pepper her with kisses all over her face.

"Yeah! Get it dawg!" Dinah shouted from the window causing both brunettes to giggle into each other's lips.

"So I take you two are good then?" Ally shouted sarcastically.

"Nah, they look like they're still mad at each other." Normani added in the same tone.

Lauren placed one more kiss on red full lips before laying her head on Camila's chest. She could hear and feel her heart beating. _This heart belongs to me_, she thought to herself with her eyes closed.

Camila tightened her hold on the girl lying in her arms with her head on her chest and she thought to herself, as she looked up at the clear blue sky, _what a wonderful life it was to be in love, in love with Lauren Michelle Jauregui._

_**~When we were young oh oh, we did enough**_

_**When it got cold, Ooh ooh we bundled up.**_

_**I can't be told, Ah ah, it can't be done.**_

_**So keep your head up, keep your love**_

_**Keep your head up, my love **_

_**Keep your head up, keep your love**_

_**Head up, love~**_


	8. Please Don't Go

_**~Let's run away from these lies **_

_**Back to yesterday, **_

_**safe tonight**_

_**I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock **_

_**I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not **_

_**We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked **_

_**Yeah, you got me begging, begging**_

_**Baby, please don't go **_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here? **_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave, I'm gonna find you**_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't, baby, please don't~**_

*****Malibu, CA*****

Camila's P.O.V.

The five of us have been in Los Angeles for the last few months getting to know one another even more so than we already do and recording cover songs to spread the word about us, Fifth Harmony, on YouTube.

It's been an amazing few months to say the least! Lauren and I have been dating for the last two months and I couldn't be happier. We're not officially together, _YET_, we're taking it slow and waiting for the right moment. To be honest, I think I'm there already; maybe I'm just waiting for Lauren to get there. She never really uses words to let me know how she feels, which is fine; her actions speak louder than words ever could.

I see her look at me with her emerald green eyes, they are so beautiful, and I don't think I can look away.

"Camila...Camila? Mila!" Normani shouted to get my attention as my head turned to face her.

"What! What?" I asked since I wasn't paying attention.

"You're doing the chorus right?" Ally looked at me and asked.

Dinah just laughed.

"I mean; it _IS_ the song you picked." Ally added.

"Yeah, yeah sounds good." I said with an embarrassed smile as I felt the warmth rise up my body spreading through my cheeks.

Lauren just chuckled at me, she _WOULD_.

We were in our in-house studio recording Lego House when we received a phone call.

"Hello girls."

"Hi Simon!" All five of us said in unison.

We were getting good at that.

"So, I wanted to just follow up with you ladies to see how the covers are going?"

"It's going great! We love doing covers." Ally beamed into the speakerphone.

"And how are the living arrangements? Do you like the house?"

The house was incredible and had a balcony that overlooked the ocean; perks of Malibu and having Simon Cowell as the boss man, really more like an uncle now. It had 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, more than enough for each of us, but I had been sneaking into Lauren's room every night to cuddle. What can I say, I can't sleep without her arms wrapped around me. Plus she has the best view in the house. She had the master bedroom that overlooked the ocean; she got it drawing the shortest straw since the five of us couldn't decide who got what room.

"Yes!" All five of us replied.

"Thank you so much Simon! This house is gorgeous." Dinah added.

"Great, I'm glad you ladies like it. Okay well I'll leave you be so you can finish your songs." He trailed momentarily and I thought he hung up the phone, "Oh Camila, before I forget, Austin Mahoney's rep contacted my rep and wants to know if you want to have dinner with him tonight, he's in town?"

All eyes turned to me, I'm sure my brown orbs were wide with shock and I quickly glanced towards the taller brunette furthest from me. Her eyes were just as wide as mine.

"Ah, whaaa?" I said awkwardly as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion staring at the speakerphone.

"Well with all the rumors of you two after the award show," Simon continued, "I figured it'd be fine since you're single."

But I'm _NOT_ single, technically.

"It'll be good publicity, okay? 7pm, be ready, goodbye ladies."

**-CLICK-**

It was too late to object, before I knew it, I had a date at 7pm. This is _NOT_ good. I quickly glanced at heated green eyes; I didn't even think that was possible, for her eyes to be heated, _SHE_ was not happy.

"Ooooo Mila and Austin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Dinah began to tease as Normani joined in.

"_NO_!" I looked at both of them firmly, "no." I could feel sad green eyes staring at me and all I wanted to do was just hug her and tell her I didn't want to go; that I wanted be with her, _ONLY_ her and that I loved her. I_ LOVE_ her.

"Aww Mila, you might get your first kiss tonight, how exciting!" Ally beamed.

"No! I don't even know him!"

The truth was I'd already had my first kiss and it was the best first kiss anyone could ever have. Lauren.

It was on our first date and she took me ice-skating. I fell, I fell a lot, but I had so much fun because she was with me. We walked out waiting for our driver to pick us up from the rink when I playfully grabbed her beanie and pulled it over her eyes. I still remember her laughing and the way her eyes penetrated through mine when she pulled her beanie up, revealing smoldering green eyes.

"Try it again." She said with a smirk practically daring me.

I grabbed her beanie by it's sides, but before I could pull it back down, each of her hands had been placed on each one of mine, our gazes locked, I was losing myself in her shiny green orbs. She slowly leaned down and her soft, plump, warm lips gently landed on my own. I felt the heat rush between our lips as they continued to graze one another. It was everything I'd hoped it would be, even more. It was perfect.

"I don't feel so good, if we're done here, I'll be in my room." A soft raspy voice finally said something for the first time.

Lauren remained silent as she walked out of the studio all in one motion.

_SHIT._

_**~Baby, please don't run away **_

_**From my bed and start another day **_

_**Stay instead**_

_**I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock **_

_**I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not **_

_**We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked **_

_**Yeah, you got me begging, begging**_

_**Baby, please don't go **_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here? **_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do**_

_**If you leave I'm gonna find you**_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't, baby, please don't **_

_**Baby, please don't~**_

Lauren's P.O.V.

I was standing on the balcony that was attached to my room looking out into the ocean, trying to wrap my brain around my own thoughts and what it is I'm feeling. _THIS _can't be happening. Is it possible to be in this much pain over someone? I mean, I feel sick, physically _SICK._ I can't believe Camila is going on a date with that douche! The thought of her spending time with him, laughing at his jokes, holding his hand or worse, kissing him, it made me cringe. Yup, I think I'm gonna hurl. Technically we're _NOT_ together, but still, I thought we were on the same page.

"Ugh!" I growled out in frustration towards the ocean.

I clenched my hands around the rail looking up to the sky when I felt arms, arms that sent electricity through my body, slowly wrap around my waist. _SHE_ had that affect on me. I didn't even hear her approach; I must have been really deep in my emotions and thoughts.

"Babe, talk to me." I could feel her entire body up against mine as she leaned her face on my back waiting for me to respond. "Lo, say something please." She said softly as she kissed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

_**~I stay running from tomorrow **_

_**I stay running from tomorrow **_

_**Well, I stay running from tomorrow **_

_**Said, I stay running from tomorrow**_

_**Baby, please don't go (Please don't go) **_

_**If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here? **_

_**I don't know if you feel the way I do **_

_**If you leave I'm gonna find you (I'm gon', I'm gon', I'm gonna find you)~**_

It was silent for a few minutes and the thought of someone else being with Camila in any sort of way made me nauseas.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered softly as I squeezed her arms that wrapped around me.

She unwrapped her arms from me; I could feel her waiting for me to turn around so I did and I was met with glistening brown eyes.

I reached for both her hands as I laced our fingers together, closing the distance between us.

"Baby, please don't go." I said again not making eye contact with brown orbs, afraid of what they'll make me do.

I feel her hand unlace with mine as she brought it up to my face to cup my cheek and bright brown eyes held every piece of me. I could feel them, the words coming out; there was no way of stopping them.

"I think I'm in love with you and I can't stand _HIM_, anyone for that matter, being with you in _ANY_ way. Just the thought of him picking you up, opening the door for you, buying you dinner, having you on his arm," I couldn't stop, "smiling at you, maybe you smiling back, him holding your hands," I could feel my eyes widened when those words escaped my mouth and I still couldn't stop it, "trying to kiss you, you kissing him back," I shook my head at the thought, "I can't, I just can't Camz. Please don't go."

I could feel my heart racing, what did I just _SAY_? What just happened? Did I just really say all that? She's looking at me, tilting her head. Okay, say something, anything. I see her full lips slowly pull up to her eyes…she's smiling; oh thank goodness.

Camila's P.O.V.

I tilted my head slightly to observe the beautiful green-eyed girl in front of me. She's stunning, even in a pair of jeans and a tank on. How can I _NOT_ smile right now?

She _LOVES _me; Lauren's in love with me.

"You _LOVE_ me? You, badass, too cool for school, sexy, green-eyed bombshell, Lauren Michelle Jauregui, are in love with _ME,_ clumsy, awkward, skinny, nerdy, Karla Camila Cabello?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I slowly placed my arms around her neck giving her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I happen to think you're _VERY_ sexy." She said looking directly into my eyes as her lips pulled to her eyes; there's that smile I love so much. "Yes Camz, I love you, I'm in love with you and its okay if you don't feel the same way right now and-"

"I love you too Lauren." I cut her off before she began ranting again and crashed our lips together.

Our lips connecting like never before as I ran my fingers through her dark locks and pulled on it lightly. I could feel her hands slip into the back of my jeans, my flesh feeling the warmth of her hands. It was a different sensation, kissing Lauren this time. Her soft lips caressed mine as she bit on my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gladly allowed. We finally pulled apart when air was needed; green eyes stayed locked on mine.

"What do you want to do tonight to celebrate?" She asked me perking her dark eyebrows as a big smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I can't tonight, I have plans." I said playfully.

"_CAMMZZZ_."

"Baby, I'm just kidding, you know Lo, you had me at 'I don't want you to go,'" I said chuckling at the girl I've fallen in love with. "I can think of a couple things we could do to celebrate." I couldn't hide the lust in my voice as I placed my lips on hers once again.

That night we stayed in bed, cuddled with our legs intertwined and our lips locked. I couldn't imagine spending my night any other way.

_**~Baby, please don't go, go, go, go **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go (Don't leave me, leave me) **_

_**Baby, please don't go, go, go, go Baby, please don't, baby, please don't run away~**_


	9. Find Your Love

_**~I'm more than just an option, hey, hey, hey **_

_**Refuse to be forgotten, hey, hey, hey **_

_**I took a chance with my heart, hey, hey, hey **_

_**And I feel it takin' over**_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart~**_

Camila's P.O.V.

**~BANG-BANG-BANG~**

"Open up! We know you assholes are in there! Open Up!" I watched a little shocked as my best friend slammed her fist against the cabin door completely engulfed in anger.

"Ally! Calm down, we're _NOT_ even sure if it was them." I said as I stood by her and faced the side of her head.

"Oh it was them, year after year, it's them Camila!" The shorter girl said to me as she continued to hit the door. "I know this is your first year _HERE_ Mila, but these East-Siders think they own this place! A whole bunch of entitled, spoiled kids!"

It had been five days since I had arrived at Camp Quest, one of the most prestigious summer camps in the country. You either had to be filthy rich to afford it or you had to be like me, on scholarship. I was one of three students chosen from my high school, the other two, Ally and Dinah. I've known both of them for three years now and this was my and Dinah's first year being invited to Camp Quest. Ally however, had been invited for the last two summers and this was her third summer here.

She had warned Dinah and I about the East-Siders, basically what _WE_, the West-Siders call the rich kids from the East Coast. The East-Siders tend to get away with things such as pranks, pranks that tend to go too far. She warned us about _THE THREE_. Cece, Normani and Lauren, The Three, as Ally referred to them, were the ringleaders of the rich kids at camp; what they say goes and everyone fell in line, if not you got pranked, or worse.

**~BANG-BANG-BANG~**

I did what any good best friend would do; I stood there behind Ally, in case she needed my support since there was no stopping her.

**~BANG-BANG-BANG~**

I see the door being pulled back and a blonde haired girl step right outside of it in front of Ally, in front of us.

"What the hell is_ YOUR_ problem?" She said in a stern voice in Ally's face.

Cece was pretty, that anyone could see. The fierceness in her eyes was terrifying and for a second I seriously thought about making a run for it.

"You know what you did Cece and it's not funny! Dinah hit her head and she's at the main cabin getting stitches!" Ally yelled at the taller girl.

"I don't like what you're implying." She said as she extended her right arm to push Ally's shoulders, "unless you have proof or are going to do something about it, don't come knocking on _MY_ door, do you understand what I'm saying or do they not teach English in public school."

I saw Ally's body tense up; this is _NOT_ good. She grabbed Cece by the shoulders and pulled the taller girl down the steps and they both stumbled down the steps, past me, and fell to the ground as they wrestled. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I see another body run past me to pull Cece off of Ally.

I quickly run to grab both of Ally's arms holding her back as best I can; she's pretty strong for a tiny girl. I guess anger will do that to anyone.

"Ally stop, please!" She kept trying to break my hold to have another go at it with Cece.

Cece was trying to do the same. That must be Normani holding her back, Ally described The Three pretty well.

"That's enough!" I heard a raspy voice yell from atop the steps near the door.

Lauren Jauregui. THE Lauren Jauregui.

"You two need to calm down or we'll _ALL _be punished, do you two understand." She said firmly as she stepped between, narrowed green eyes glaring from Cece to Ally.

Lauren was beautiful to say the least. She has porcelain skin, long, dark, wavy locks that flowed past her shoulders, dark eyebrows that really defined her face and a gorgeous set of plump lips. I was really taken aback by her green eyes; they were the kind of green you only see when looking at the ocean at a perfect angle as the sun touched on it. She was stunning.

"Camila, Camila…Mila!"

"Yeah! What?" I yelled a little loudly as I see Lauren's head snap towards me.

"You can let go of me now." Ally's body had stopped fighting my hold so I let her go.

I see her walk towards us, "Hey Ally, you guys better head towards your cabin; Cece is pretty livid and I can only contain her for a certain amount of time." Lauren said as she perked up her eyebrows as she looked at Ally, then at me.

Ally walked past me as she headed towards our cabin, my eyes remaining locked with green ones. Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but she was suddenly cut off.

"Lauren lets go!" Normani called.

She gave me an apologetic look and turned to run towards Normani and Cece.

"You better stay on your side! You guys don't belong here!" I could hear Cece yelling from a distance as I turned to follow Ally.

Lauren's P.O.V.

Late at night whenever I can't sleep, which was often, I lay up here, on the rooftop of our cabin and look up at the stars. No one's caught me yet and even if they did, I'd still come up here. It was peaceful and the stars shined so bright, it was beautiful.

I can't believe that happened this morning, this whole East vs. West Siders thing is getting out of hand. Ally had every right to be angry because Dinah did get hurt, but she had no proof. What was I supposed to do? I know Cece can be a bitch sometimes, but she's still my best friend, we've known each other since we were in diapers and at the end of the day, she has my back and I have hers. Wht is that noise, twigs cracking? Someone must be up and about walking, but it's 2am, way past curfew. I turn on my stomach and crawl towards the edge of the roof to take a peek.

"New girl?" I whisper to myself.

What the heck is she doing out at 2am, she could get in a lot of trouble. Where is she going? What is she carrying? I was too curios for my own good, so I decided to follow her.

I stayed a good distance behind her so she wouldn't know anyone was following her. I gotta give it to her, she has balls coming out here at this time. I stayed hidden behind a big tree as she finally reached the lake. She settled her backpack by a rock as she turned around to take off her jacket. I see her pull out a journal and a pen; she placed both on the rock. I see her bend down to pick up a pebble as she attempted to skip it on the water; she wasn't successful.

"You know, if you were a private investigator, you would fail miserably." I hear her say not once peeking behind her.

I walk out from behind the tree and began to approach the brunette, "You knew the whole time?"

"Yup." She said as she turned to face me, we were no more than two, three feet apart at the most.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." I said to her staring into shiny brown eyes as I took another step towards her, "I'm Lauren Jauregui."

"Camila Cabello."

Fitting. She was breathtaking, I don't know if it's the way the moonlight is shining down on her, but her features are even better tonight than they were this morning. She has long dark brown hair that dangled to just about her waistline and nicely shaped eyebrows that complemented her captivating brown eyes that showed so brightly under this moon. My eyes quickly drifted to her lips, her full lips, back up to her eyes; there's something about this girl.

_**~I'm more than just a number, hey, hey, hey **_

_**I doubt you'll find another, hey, hey, hey **_

_**So every single summer, hey, hey, hey **_

_**I be the one that you remember**_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart~**_

"Now that you've successfully stalked me," She let out a sarcastically, "what do you want? Am I breaking the rules?" She used air quotes when she said rules, "Is this an East-Sider territory?" her tone normal as she waited for my reply.

Wow, her eyes are just so beautiful; why is she making me nervous? I'm Lauren Jauregui for crying out loud!

I swallow the nervousness that formed in my throat, "Actually, I figured you _REALLY_ needed help with the whole skipping rocks thing," I said to her with a smile as I walked a little past her to pick up a few pebbles, "let me show you how it's done."

She smiled and turned her eyes towards me as she extended her arm gesturing to go for it.

I threw a pebble and it skipped six to seven time before sinking.

"It's all in the wrist." I said as I handed her a pebble.

"All in the wrist huh?"

"Yeah, try it."

Camila threw the pebble, this time with a little more wrist action and she got it to skip about four times.

"Oh yay!" She jumped excitedly lunging towards me for a hug, I caught her in my arms, but she quickly took a step back.

"So sorry, didn't mean to invade your space there," Her face a little embarrassed.

I let out a chuckle, "I don't mind it at all."

Not from her anyways. She was nerdy, corky, a little over the top, but I liked it and I want to get to know her.

She threw another pebble and got it to skip again.

"You know Camila, about the whole territory thing and all that, not all of _US _feel that way; at least I don't. I want you to know that." I said looking at the pebble I just threw into the lake.

I could see her head tilt to the side, somewhat analyzing me, as her brown eyes stared at the side of my head. I turn to face her, her eyes still scanning my body.

"You're a lot different than I thought you'd be," her lips pulled to her eyes into a wide smile as her face softened.

"Thanks, I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"It is." Her eyes glistening, "we should probably head back before someone catches us." She said breaking eye contact as she squirmed a little bit placing her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah," I threw another pebble into the lake, "lets go."

We walked back towards the cabins in silence.

I'm trying to figure this brown-eyed girl next to me, she makes me feel a little...funny, for lack of a better word.

"Isn't your cabin that way," she tilted her head to the right giving me a confused look, her brown shiny orbs locking with mine.

"I wanna walk you to your cabin, is that crime?" I shot back sarcastically as I smirked.

"Oh, no, not at all..." She trailed off breaking eye contact and squirming again, "I'd like that."

We continued to walk as we reached the West-Sider cabins, it wasn't far at all, I would say a football field away from our end.

"This is me." She said pointing with her thumb turning to face me.

"Okay, have a good night Camila, maybe we can do this again sometii-"

"Tomorrow night!" She whispered a little loudly as she placed her hand over her mouth, her eyes apologetic.

I just laughed at her, a whisper laugh.

"Tomorrow night it is." I said as I began to walk towards the East-Sider cabins.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder and saw her stepping through the door, our eyes locking "Goodnight Lauren," she mouthed before closing the door, "sweet dreams."

What a good night it was.

I met up with Camila the next night, the night after that...and then the night after that. It was becoming a routine for us; almost like a little getaway we shared with each other. Every night, I enjoyed even more than the last.

Camilla's P.O.V.

Where's Lauren? She's normally here before me. I sat on the rock, writing in my journal when I heard a quiet, raspy voice that sent tingles down my back.

"Hey you," I turned around to see Lauren leaning against a tree with a smile on her face, smoldering green eyes staring at me.

She made her way towards me and she sat next to me on the rock. Both of us stared towards the lake, it was quieter than usual, or it seemed that way.

"I got you something," she reached in her jacket, "I was gonna give it to you earlier, but I, uh, yeah...here."

"I love it." I said as she handed a pen with bows all over it to me.

"It reminded me of you since you're always wearing bows." She said charmingly with a half smile as our gazes locked on each other, her green eyes a little more intense than usual.

The auditorium is the only common place where we would have been in the same area on any given day and that's the only time she'd see me wearing a hair bow. But Lauren was always with her friends, the East-Siders, never once saying hi or even glancing at me; did she notice me?

"I saw you the other day wearing that red bow, it looked really good on you." She said as she tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

She_ DID_ notice me.

"Thank you."

I'm not really sure when it happened but the distance between our faces seemed to have disappeared. Did I lean in? Did she? It didn't really matter now, all I know

Is I can hear my heart beating faster and faster. I wonder if she can hear it too.

_**~It's more than just a mission, hey, hey, hey **_

_**You hear but you don't listen, hey, hey, hey **_

_**You better pay attention, hey, hey, hey **_

_**And get what you been missin'**_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin', I better find your heart **_

_**I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart~**_

My eyes glanced at her lips and before I knew it I leaned in a little more and I couldn't stop myself. Our lips met for the first time and she didn't pull away. She returned the kiss, her soft plump lips caressed gently onto my own. I reluctantly pulled away as I could feel my lungs beg for air. Glistening green eyes met mine and I was sure she could hear my heart beat. It was loud, at least for me. She cupped my face softly with one hand as she continued to look into my eyes, the other hand was on my leg.

"You know Camila, you're a lot different than I thought you'd be." She said as her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh yeah? A good thing I hope." I responded as Lauren closed the gap between us, soft, warm lips finding mine.

That night, just like all the nights before after we met at the lake, she walked me back to my cabin, but this time, it ended with a goodnight kiss.

The next afternoon I was late for activities in the auditorium. I found myself running down the isle around people carrying a box of decorations with my journal on top of it.

"Mila! Slow down!" I heard Ally yell from the stage.

The next thing I knew the box of decorations flew out of my hand and I would have face planted except I grabbed hold of the row of seats to the right of me.

I heard gasps all around and an obnoxious laughter, it sounded familiar. I stood up, straightened my outfit and made sure my bow was still in place.

_MY JOURNAL!_ Where is it? Where is it?

"Looking for this?" Cece said in a sassy tone as she held my journal in her right hand.

I swallowed hard as I looked at the girl just a few feet down the isle from me.

The auditorium was silent; all eyes were on us.

"Yeah, give it back it's mine." I mustered up as much confidence as I could and stepped towards the older girl.

She poked out her lips as she perked an eyebrow.

This can't be good.

"Not so fast newbie," I see her flip to a random page as she tapped on her lip with a finger.

"_DON'T_!" I yelled angrily.

"Who's going to stop me?_ YOU_? I didn't think so."

I see her open her mouth, as I stood there terrified.

_SHIT!_

"What's going on here?" I hear a raspy voice call out loudly as the silence around us was broken.

I see Lauren jog between the seats towards Cece, her green eyes worried, glancing at me, then back to her friend.

"Lauren, you're right on time, I'm just about to read everyone a story." She said with an evil smile as she waved my journal around.

I see Lauren grab the journal abruptly out of Cece's hand, "Lauren! What the fuck!"

Lauren ignored her and walked the few feet towards me and handed me the journal.

"Are you okay?" She searched my eyes.

"Yeah, thank you." I said only loud enough for her to hear.

Lauren's never spoken a word to me aside from our nightly meetings; this would be the first.

I see her face softened and give me a small smile before turning towards Cece.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Cece yelled and it echoed throughout out the auditorium.

"Who cares about a stupid journal? You were supposed to meet me and Normani like 10 minutes ago, remember?" Lauren's voice remained calm and shot her best friend a look. "You know I don't like to wait."

Cece's glare came down a level as she furrowed her brows glancing to the left in my direction.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually cared about that girl with the stupid bow." She said in a questioning tone as she pointed towards me.

My bows are _NOT_ stupid.

Lauren chuckled, "I just don't wanna keep Mani waiting any longer, she's worse than me with waiting, lets go." She said as Cece continued to give her a questioning look.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore; I'm pulling rank, you can either meet us in five minutes at the field or not at all." Lauren's voice was stern as she walked past the blonde.

For the first time I see Cece's face soften, "Lauren! Wait up!" She ran to catch up to the brunette and threw her arm around her. "You got lucky newbie!"

Lauren glanced over her shoulder as both girls walked towards the exit, and for a second our eyes met.

"Mila, are you okay?" Dinah asked as she and Ally both rubbed my arms.

"Yeah." I said a little shocked as I shook my head.

"I've never seen _THAT_ before and I've never seen Lauren _EVER_ pull rank." Ally said as she continued to look towards the exit.

I turned towards Ally, "pull rank?"

"Well there's always a leader and believe it or not it's actually Lauren, not Cece. Lauren's _RANKED_ the highest out of all the East-Side girls; ultimately what _SHE_ says goes, if she pulls rank. Like I said, I've _NEVER_ seen Lauren pull rank, but she did," Ally turned towards me with confusion written all over her face, "for _YOU_."

Lauren's P.O.V.

_**~Too many times, I've been wrong**_

_**I guess bein' right takes too long**_

_**I'm done waitin', there's nothin' left to do**_

_**But give all I have to you~**_

You've been standing outside her cabin door for the last 15 minutes, just knock, just_ KNOCK_! Why am I so nervous?

**~Knock-Knock-Knock~**

"Lauren?" Ally said to me looking surprised

"Hey Ally, is Camila here?" I said to the shorter girl who opened the door.

"Mila! You have a visitor."

"Thanks" I said to Ally as she turned to walk back inside.

"Hi." She said as her brown eyes lit up.

"Hi. Do you want to maybe take a walk with me?"

"Now? There are people out." She said as she scrunched her eyebrows with her lips poked out.

She's _**SO**_cute.

"Yes right now," I said as I extended my hand for her to take.

Her full lips curved into a smile as she took my hand. I intertwined our fingers as we walked away from eyes that stared at us, into the woods, towards the lake. We finally reached the lake and I let go of her hand as I approached the water. I finally turned my attention to her. I was a little squeamish; I hope she doesn't notice.

"Lauren, are you okay?" she said penetrating me with her shiny brown eyes.

"Cece knows about us," I said as I put my hands in my pockets. "She knew something was up when I pulled rank on her in front of everyone."

She slowly made her way towards me, grabbing my left hand.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm more than okay. She's my best friend, she just wants me to be happy."

"And what would make you happy?" she asked as she reached for my other and laced our fingers.

"I want to talk to you whenever I want and in front of whoever I want. I want to be able to hug and kiss you without having to worry about what other people think. I want to hold your hand, like _ALL_ the time," her lips curved into a full-blown smile, "and I would really like to take you out on a date Camila." I said as I looked into brown eyes that seemed to be a little bright than before.

"Yes."

"Yes?" My eyes widened as I could feel my lips pull from ear to ear.

"I would love to go on a date with you Lauren."

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she drew me down and crashed our lips together. My hands slid up from her waist until I felt warm flesh on my hands, she was warm. Our lips continued to dance along one another as I pulled her body closer to mine. She slowly pulled her lips away and I was met with beautiful brown eyes.

"We should really save some of that until after our date." She said with a smile.

"Okay," I couldn't help but steal one more kiss.

_**~I better find your lovin' **_

_**I better find your heart **_

_**I better find your lovin' **_

_**I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart**_

_**I bet if I give all my lovin', nothin's gonna tear us apart~**_


	10. Hurricane

_**~Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**What I'm feeling**_

_**Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**What I'm feeling**_

_**I'm telling you I went dry**_

_**I couldn't do it anymore**_

_**Tell myself that I was fine**_

_**It was something that I just ignored**_

_**That I feel a weight lift off**_

_**The moment that I saw love through**_

_**But I guess I fooled myself**_

_**Cause I never really wanted to**_

_**Oh I knew that even if**_

_**I catch you in the dark**_

_**It would never do**_

_**Because it only takes a spark~**_

Lauren's P.O.V.

"Hey nerd," I said as I threw a piece of scrunched paper towards my best friend who was sitting on a chair at her desk in front of the bedroom window, engulfed in homework, "are you almost done?"

"Almost." She breathes out not even bothering to look in my direction.

I lay on my stomach, my head propped up as I examined the younger brunette a few feet away from me. Camz is so studious; I really love that about her. Straight As, mounds of extra curricular activities and so on. She's definitely a trooper. She's so adorable, with her shimmering brown eyes glued to her homework and her lips poking out. That's how I can tell she's thinking; her lips poke out.

I begin chuckle and I see her eyebrows furrow.

"What?" Her head turning to face me, as somewhat, brown tired eyes met mine.

I could feel my lips pull to my ears.

"You're just...such a _GEEK_, I kinda love it." I rolled on my back and began to laugh as I stared at the ceiling.

Next thing I knew, she jumped on top of me, straddling me, pinning both arms against the bed.

"Take it back!" She bit her bottom lip and tried not to smile.

"No way _NEERRRDDD_." I smirked up at her.

"Alright...you asked for it Lauren Michelle, I tried to be nice..." She trailed off as she began to tickle me.

We were both laughing so hard as tears flowed from my eyes, I couldn't stop laughing. I tried to get Camila off of me; the tickling was too much. I grabbed her hands and accidentally rolled both of us off of the bed.

"Owww!" She said as we both ended up on the floor; she continued to laugh.

"I'm soooo sorry, you okay?" I said looking down into brown eyes that flickered with the light above.

Both our laughter slowed down and all we were left with was a silent room and our breathing. I found myself lost in shimmering brown eyes that continued to pierce through mine. I slowly bent down, our noses touching first, I searched her eyes, and she wasn't stopping me, my lips slowly brushing against hers...

**~RING-RING-RING~ **

**~RING-RING-RING~ **

My thoughts snapped back into place as I heard my phone ring. I broke lip contact, pulled back as I quickly popped myself up in search of my phone.

_What did I ALMOST just DO? I ALMOST kissed my best friend!_

_There it is!_

"Hello?" I answered my phone as my eyes drifted from the wall back down to the brown-eyed girl who remained laying on the floor, eyes on the ceiling. "Yeah, okay, love you too mom."

She's still on the floor, now with her eyes closed, her hands over her chest like she doesn't have a care in the world.

I cleared my throat of nervousness, "hey Camz, I better get going, I'm late for dinner." I see her prop her torso up, staring into space.

"Camz?" She turns her attention to me, glimmering brown orbs looking up at me; I can feel my knees go weak.

_What is going on with me? Why does my stomach feel funny? _

"I'll see you at school Monday." I could tell my voice was a little shaky as I walked towards her door.

I look over my shoulder and her brown eyes were still glued to me; she remained sitting on the floor, giving me an adorable half smile. "Have a good night Lauren."

_**~I'm standing in the pouring rain**_

_**I feel it like a hurricane**_

_**A photograph is all it takes**_

_**But I know I shouldn't let it**_

_**And the memory is rising fast**_

_**It's seeping into every crack**_

_**Oh, funny how it all comes back**_

_**When you're trying to forget it**_

_**Here comes the hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me**_

_**How I'm feeling**_

_**Here comes the hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me**_

_**How I'm feeling~**_

"Hey Lauren, you're here early, bell hasn't even rung yet." Ally said as she giggled from her desk, which was to the right of mine.

I chuckled back, "I know right? It just feels wrong." I said bending down to give her a hug before taking my seat.

I was a little early for chemistry, which usually _NEVER_ happens, but I'm here waiting for the bell to ring so I can get this hell period over with. I find my mind wandering and every time it seemed to end up where it didn't belong. Camila. She looked so cute today during first period; she had on black skinny jeans with a loose gray sweater, black chucks and red lipstick. She's a different kind of dork, a very cute kind.

_She's your best friend! Stop it, ugh, I really hate you right now brain! Maybe it's my heart? NO! NO WAY! Thank goodness we only have first and fifth period together, I would never get anything done! _

"Miss Jauregui! Would you care to share with the class what you're thinking about since you're clearly not looking at the assignment on the board?" My teacher said as he crossed his arms.

"Uh…no, not really Mr. Warren, but maybe next time." I said with a smirk on my face; the class began to laugh.

"Settle down! Everyone back to the assignment, including you Miss Jauregui." I just smiled at him.

"Slick Lauren, slick." Keaton said as he winked at me.

Everyone knows Keaton's always had a _thing_ for me, but I've just never felt that way about him and to be honest, he's kind of a douche. Maybe this is what I _NEED_ to get my mind off of Camila, yeah, why not? At least he's not bad to look at.

"When am I _NOT_?" I said winking back at him as he smiled back and blushed.

_I NEED this. _

_**~Oh when I cut you off**_

_**It was something that I had to do**_

_**You can try to push it down**_

_**But it's always gonna follow you**_

_**And, yeah, if you close your eyes**_

_**It doesn't mean you fell asleep**_

_**Oh and I could keep you out**_

_**But you're never really gonna leave**_

_**Oh I knew that even **_

_**If I kept you in the dark**_

_**It would never do**_

_**Because it only takes a spark**_

_**I'm standing in the pouring rain**_

_**I feel it like a hurricane**_

_**A photograph is all it takes**_

_**But I know I shouldn't let it**_

_**And the memory is rising fast**_

_**It's seeping into every crack**_

_**Oh funny when it all comes back**_

_**When you're trying to forget it**_

_**Here comes the hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**How I'm feeling**_

_**Here comes the hurricane~**_

Dinah, Ally and I were sitting at our usual spot at the lunch quad area chit chatting. This was definitely my favorite part of high school, hanging out with my best friends everyday.

"Where are Camila and Normani?" Dinah asked looking around the quad.

I almost choked on my apple juice just at the mention of her name. We had a test during first period so I hadn't said a word to her since our study session Friday night. Well, more like _HER_ study session.

"Oh my gosh Lauren, are you okay?" Ally said with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I've fine, wrong pipe." I said nodding my head.

"Geez Dawg!" Dinah laughed, "Oh there they are! Mila! Mani!" she waved excitedly.

I could see Camila from the corner of my eye make her way to Ally and Dinah, giving them a hug.

_Keep your eyes on your history book, try to study, avoid eye contact. Okay, okay, who am I kidding? Keep your eyes on your history book…pretend to study._

"Hey guys!" Mani said squeezing in between Ally and Dinah putting her arms around both girls as they sat across from me. "Wait, hold the phone! Is Lauren Jauregui actually studying?"

They all began to chuckle as I looked up at Normani, "Take a picture, it last longer." I said winking at her.

The three girls conversed in front of me as Camila made her way around the table to my side. She threw her arms around me from behind and squeezed tightly around my body, her chin resting on my shoulder, her face right next to mine as she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I breathe in her scent and I was intoxicated with the smell of fresh flowers and lavender.

_I could breathe her in forever, she smells so good and these arms; I love these arms. What am I thinking? I need to stop, she's YOUR best friend; she does this all the time! _

She took a seat next to me; I tried to keep my eyes on my book. "I missed you this weekend." She said into my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Oh yeah?" I said with modest smile as I turned my head slightly to face her.

She just nodded while sticking her teeth out and made a goofy face. I couldn't contain my laughter as the girls' attention turned to me.

"Lauren, you seriously laugh like a baby." Normani said.

"Oh Laur, Drew asked me during fourth period if you wanted to join us and Keaton for double date Saturday night." She looked at me pleading.

_This may not be a bad thing; I need to get these thoughts of Camila out of my head. _

"Uh sure." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh yay! Great! I'll text you details later!" She said as she beamed.

"Hey guys lets go, I gotta run to my locker before fifth period starts and we_ CAN'T_ be late." Dinah said as all three of them got up and headed for their lockers.

"Bye." I said looking back down into my book, trying to avoid brown eyes that where staring at the side of my head.

"Keaton, really?" Her tone was a little sharp, never really heard this from Camila unless she's upset.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged turning the page.

"He's a douche, you even said it yourself."

I turned to look at her, "well, maybe I judged him too soon, besides, it's for Ally too."

I see her gather her things not saying another word.

"Where are you going?" I said a little baffled.

_Why is she acting like this? Maybe she feels what I'm feeling-STOP LAUREN, just stop! All she ever talks about is One Direction and Harry styles. Ugh, hate that guy. _

"Fifth period, don't want to be late." She said walking away.

_**~Oh everybody knows**_

_**I didn't want it to end**_

_**Oh everybody knows**_

_**I didn't want it to end**_

_**I'm standing in the pouring rain**_

_**I feel it like a hurricane**_

_**A photograph is all it takes**_

_**But I know I shouldn't let it**_

_**And the memory is rising fast**_

_**It's seeping into every crack**_

_**Oh funny how it all comes back**_

_**When you're trying to forget it~**_

Wednesday. Half way through the week, thank goodness. Camz has been a little distant since lunch on Monday, not really sure why. I walk into first period and of course she's already in her seat, such a geek, I really do admire that about her. I took my seat next to her in the back of the class and observed the younger brunette next to me. She had on a black pullover, paired with jeans and a scarf; I don't know what it is, but there is something just ridiculously adorable about this girl next to me.

"Hey nerd, nice scarf." I whispered.

I see her lips pull into a smile as she tilted her head slightly in my direction and rolled her eyes at me.

_There she is, I've missed her. _

"Miss Jauregui, what do you think?" Mrs. Sterling asked from the other side of the room, "the book Lauren? What did you think of the chapter? Stand up please so the class can hear you"

I stood up as all eyes drifted on me, but the only ones I really noticed were brown ones, sparkling, waiting for my answer.

"Go on." Mrs. Sterling encouraged nodding her head.

"Well, in the book, Jared's going through a lot, he's having to make decisions he's not really aware of and Sarah, his best friend, is the only one he can turn to. He's so consumed with trying to please his family, friends and coaches that he doesn't realize what he _REALLY_ wants."

"Very good Miss Jauregui and what is it, you think, Jared really wants?" Mrs. Sterling asked placing her hand on her chin.

"I think he wants Sarah," Camila's face flooded my mind as I quickly glanced down to the brown-eyed girl staring up at me. "I think Jared's in love with his best friend and the other details don't really matter, he just hasn't realized it yet."

_You're not in love her, calm down. It's fine; I'm not in love. _

"Great observation Miss Jauregui." Mrs. Sterling said in satisfaction; I tend to act like I don't pay attention, but I actually enjoy reading very much.

"I also want to add that I think it's a_ BAD_ idea." I said quickly, as she gave me a look as if to say continue. "You shouldn't fall in love with you best friend that you've known your whole life; it could ruin a lot of things, _EVERYTHING_." I finished my thought and sat down.

I see Camila's hand rise up.

"Yes Miss Cabello, is there something you'd like to add?" Camila stood up.

"Although I agree with the first part of Lauren's opinion, I can't, however, agree with the last. Falling in love with your best friend isn't a bad thing."

_It is when your best friend is a girl. _

"Continue." Mrs. Sterling said.

"What's life without love? _MEANINGLESS._ I mean, if it were _ME_ and I fell a in love with my best friend and that person returned my feelings, how could _THAT_ be a bad thing?" She asked rhetorically and sat back down.

_What's THAT suppose to mean? It probably doesn't mean anything. _

"Thank you ladies for your opinions, you both bring up very good points." Mrs. Sterling said as the bell rang.

It's Thursday and I'm trying to study for my history test that's tomorrow. This blows! I figured I'd get my studying out of the way since I won't really have much time to cram tomorrow, maybe during lunch. I cringed at the thought of cramming, not gonna lie. I grab my mini basketball and begin to toss it against my wall. I haven't really gotten much studying done; lets face the facts. Most of my time_ studying_ was really consumed with thoughts of my best friend.

_What did Camila mean by what she said in Literature class? Maybe she does feel the same way about me. _

I couldn't contain my wandering thoughts about Camila and I found myself walking the few blocks and ended up in front of my best friend's house.

**~RING-RING-RING~ **

"Hello?"

"Hey Camz, you busy?

"Just trying to get some studying done, you?"

"I'm actually outside, couldn't really focus."

"Outside?" I see her look out her window, "well, what are you waiting for? Come up."

I hung up the phone and headed inside.

I walked in her room and she came up to me and gave me a big hug. I just let my head rest on her shoulders for a few seconds before pulling away, reluctantly. I pulled my beanie off and undid my scarf along with my jacket and threw it over her coat hanger.

"Attempting to study," she said as she sat on her bed, "proud of you Lo." She said with a charming smile and the most mesmerizing brown eyes I've ever looked in to.

I can't exactly say why, but tonight she looks more beautiful than any other time I'd seen her before. She had on pajama bottoms and a pink shirt with stars all over them with no make up on; just pure beauty in front of me.

_WOW. _

"Key word, _ATTEMPTING_." I said as I watched her throw her head back and laugh at me.

_RIDICULOSLY ADORABLE. _

"You know on Wednesday? You spoke pretty passionately about the book we're reading." I brought it up as casually as I could not making eye contact.

"I meant every word of it." She said assuredly, slowly standing up from her bed. "Why do you ask?"

_Why do I ask? WHY? Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you, my best friend, felt anything for me? That's all. Ugh. _

"Nothing, I just," I shook my head and looked at her. "Nothing."

She sighed as she sat on her chair at her desk and began to study.

"I should probably go back home and _ACTUALLY _study." I said while she continued to read.

I put on my jacket, scarf and beanie on as I looked over at the beautiful brunette, with her lips poked out as she studied. I couldn't help but smile at the girl who made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll see you later Camz." I said as I turned the doorknob slightly opening her bedroom door.

"Lauren…" I turned around, my back to the door as she slowly made her way towards me, brown eyes locking with mine, I couldn't move.

She reached in between my body and right arm to push the door shut behind me, our bodies grazing and her breath on my lips as she looked deeply into my eyes, searching. She pushed me up against the door and planted her luscious lips onto mine. It took me a fraction of a second to respond, but when I did, my lips began to glide along with hers. It was smooth and subtle; I could feel my heart race as our lips parted. I opened my eyes to see hers still closed and flutter open slowly, revealing brown orbs that held me in place and I was left speechless.

_**~How I'm feeling**_

_**I'm feeling like a hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**How I'm feeling**_

_**Here comes the hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**How I'm feeling**_

_**I'm feeling like a hurricane**_

_**Somebody tell me, tell me**_

_**What I'm feeling**_

_**Here comes the hurricane~**_

She cupped my face and whispered, "in case you were still wondering." She placed another gentle, soft lingering kiss on my lips.

*****OKAY, SO I AM THINKING ABOUT A PART 2 IN CAMILA'S P.O.V., LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE*** =D**


	11. Meant To Be (Hurricane Continued)

_**~When I found you**_

_**You could run so fast**_

_**You never really wanted love**_

_**And it couldn't really hold you back**_

_**You were that speed train**_

_**And you were still on the run**_

_**Yeah you would crash right in**_

_**And then you'd just move along**_

_**Oh I know that it haunts me**_

_**Wishing you could just stay**_

_**Drive away if you want to**_

_**You can slow down babe**_

_**But you just can't wait**_

_**Don't you see?**_

_**You can try to fight it**_

_**But it's meant to be**_

_**You and me**_

_**Baby please**_

_**Don't believe**_

_**Anything they tell you**_

_**Right here**_

_**I swear**_

_**This is where you're meant to be **_

_**This is where you're meant to be~**_

Camila's P.O.V.

**~Click-Click-Click-Click~**

The sound of my pencil between my fingers clicking back and forth on my desk was consuming my entire room. I look at the time and it's been about an hour and I haven't gotten any homework or studying done.

This isn't like me at _ALL_. I'm Camila Cabello, I get things done before they're even due! As _SHE _would say, I'm a _GEEK_. _HER_ geek…stop, but I can't help it.

I can feel my lips pull into a smile at just the thought of Lauren.

"Just stop." I whisper to myself as I give my head a quick shake.

I begin to read the book for Literature class and my thoughts roam inside my brain, mostly to Lauren's opinion yesterday. Looking up at her, into those glistening green eyes that seemed to pop with her dark chocolate wavy locks surrounding her creamy skin. She looked so beautiful yesterday; wearing a black coat, with a Rolling Stones t-shirt that was loose, but still seemed to caress her body, paired with light blue distressed jeans that showed off her curves very nicely and of course her combat boots. She spoke so intensely about the book; everyone's attention on _HER_ and they were in awe. Not a lot of people know this because Lauren is one of the most popular girls in school and she comes off like she doesn't care about class, but she's very intelligent and she loves to read. I was in awe as well, but for different reasons as the rest of the class, I'm sure.

_Maybe, just MAYBE the tall, absolutely gorgeous, brunette, green-eyed girl, who also happens to be my best friend, felt something for me. ANYTHING, but then she said falling in love with your best friend is a bad idea. WHY? Why would she speak so passionately about Jared WANTING Sarah then just basically take everything back with her last sentence. WHY? I know her so well, yet she's the only person who completely confuses me and causes me to lose my train of thought with one look. _

_MIND BLOWING. REALLY. _

**~RING-RING-RING~ **

I can hear my phone ringing, but it takes me a second to check back into reality, away from my thoughts of the green-eyed beauty.

I look at my phone, Lauren; I swallow the lump in my throat before answering, "hello?"

"Hey Camz, you busy?" She said with her raspy voice that sent goose bumps up and down my arms.

_Stay calm, nonchalant…yeah; you're nonchalant. _

"Just trying to get some studying done, you?"

"I'm actually outside, couldn't really focus."

_OUTSIDE? NOW! I'm a complete mess! No make up, with pajama bottoms and a starry shirt…it's not even eight o'clock yet. NOT CUTE, not cute at all. _

"Outside?" I peek out my window, "well, what are you waiting for? Come up."

I begin pacing back and forth waiting for Lauren to enter.

_Relax, she's been in your bedroom a bajillion times, this is no different than those other times._

My door slowly opens and I'm not really sure what takes over me, but before any words get in the way I engulf her in the biggest embrace I could give. I've reserved these hugs just for _HER_. She rests her head on my shoulder for a few seconds; I didn't mind it at all. Slowly we parted and I watched her take her panda beanie, that I loved so much, off, undo her scarf, remove her leather jacket as she placed all three on my coat hanger.

I made my way to my bed and took a seat, "attempting to study," I looked into green smoldering eyes that left me immobile, "proud of you Lo." I said trying to contain my smile.

"Key word, _ATTEMPTING_." I couldn't help but laugh at her response.

_CHARMINGLY IRRESISTABLE. _

"You know on Wednesday? You spoke pretty passionately about the book we're reading." she asked her eyes on my wall.

"I meant every word of it." I said in a definite tone as I slowly stood up from my bed.

_Why is she bringing THIS up? I wish I could read her mind sometimes. _

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just," her green eyes meeting mine as she shook her head slightly. "Nothing."

I let out a sigh and took a seat on my chair in front of my desk and pretended to study; I didn't want her to see the disappointment in my eyes.

"I should probably go back home and _ACTUALLY _study." She says to me as I keep my eyes on my book, pretending.

I can see her gather her things together from my peripherals; my heart began to race, I don't want her to leave.

"I'll see you later Camz." I can hear the doorknob turn slowly while my mind was in a whirlwind simultaneously.

_This is CRAZY Camila! Okay, thanks for stating the obvious CONSCIENCE. CRAZY OR NOT, I know what I'm FEELING and I've known for a long time now. NOW OR NEVER…thanks HEART. _

I slowly get up from my chair and make my way towards the taller brunette, "Lauren…"

Our eyes locked and she didn't move, she didn't say a word as I reached for the door behind her and closed it shut. I could feel her breath on my lips; we were so close. I wasn't going to hold back anymore; I've been holding back for far too long. I let my heart take over as I pushed her against the door and pressed my lips onto full, succulent ones that gradually began to caress my own. Lips slowly retreated as I took in every moment that just passed and fluttered my eyes open.

Her green eyes penetrated through me as I cupped her cheek, "in case you were still wondering." I breathe out before leaning in for another kiss.

_**~When you fly off**_

_**Yes you get so high**_

_**You never want to come back down**_

_**And you never really had to try**_

_**Baby all I know**_

_**And that I've come to find**_

_**You can the touch the sun**_

_**But you're never gonna kiss the sky**_

_**Oh I know that it haunts you**_

_**Wishing you could be there**_

_**Fly away if you want to**_

_**It's a new view babe**_

_**But it's the same air**_

_**Don't you see?**_

_**You can try to fight it**_

_**But it's meant to be**_

_**You and me**_

_**Baby please**_

_**Don't believe**_

_**Anything they tell you**_

_**Right here**_

_**I swear**_

_**This is where you're meant to be (meant to be) **_

_**This is where you're meant to be~**_

I was already in my seat waiting for class to start. Of course I am; I'm _ME_ after all. All the students pour in, except for Lauren. My heart's beating picked up as my mind drifted to last night.

_We KISSED! FINALLY. She feels the same way. _

I begin to doodle in my notebook as my lips pulled from ear to ear, I couldn't help but wear the biggest smile.

"Hey nerd, that's a beautiful smile you have on." Her lips slightly grazed my ear as her husky voice whispered, causing me to lightly jump in my seat.

I just smile back at her, full on pearly whites making an appearance on my face. I can feel the heat rush through my body and surfacing on my cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush." She says before taking her seat next to me.

I look at the board and I can feel a pair of green eyes still staring at me.

_She's KILLING me. How am I supposed to pay attention? _

"Stop." I mouthed to her, not really wanting her eyes off of me.

"Make me." She whispers just loud enough for me to hear, causing me to giggle.

The entire class period consisted of stolen glances, mostly me keeping my eyes on my assignment while she stared at me. How could I _NOT_ look at her? She's so charismatic; it really should be a crime when paired with the most alluring green eyes I've ever seen in my life. Sneaking smiles behind the teacher's back, yeah, I didn't get anything accomplished in first period; let's just say that and for once, it doesn't really bother me. The bell finally rang as we both headed for the door to our lockers.

She delicately shoulder bumps me in an affectionate way, if that makes sense. "Hi," her smile so bewitching as her green eyes glared in to mine.

_She's so CUTE; she's making me blush. _

"Hi." I said turning to face her as I lean against my locker, my smile uncontainable.

"Can I walk you to class?" her eyes hypnotizing me as she spoke, "Camz?"

"Huh?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks, "Yes, yes you may."

We were at the quad during lunch, Ally, Dinah and Normani cramming for a test they had in fifth period as Lauren and I studied for our up coming test in Literature, which wasn't until Monday. Lauren threw an arm around me as she leaned in to rest her head on my shoulder.

"You tired?" I ask her taking in the smell of fresh apricots from her hair; aroma so powerful I was spellbound.

_She can lean on me forever if she wants. _

She nods into my shoulder. "I'm going to take that as a _YES_." I smile to myself.

"Can we study later instead? At your house?" she asked as she continued to rest on my shoulders.

"Of course," I give her a quick peck on her forehead.

"…Maybe cuddle?" she's barely audible.

I chuckle lightly, "yeah…maybe."

"We'll see you two later, come on guys lets go, can't be late! Big test!" Normani said turning to Dinah and Ally as the three of them grabbed their backpacks.

"Lauren!" Ally yelled turning around as she walked backwards to keep pace with the other two.

I feel Lauren's head lift from my shoulder as she turned her focus on the shorter girl.

"I'll text you tonight about our double date tomorrow!" She beamed as she blew Lauren a kiss.

_Double date, with Keaton…my stomach is turning. _

"See you tomorrow gorgeous! Bye Mila" she blew me a kiss too.

_I don't want your KISS! _

I could feel my blood boil at the thought of that douche bag going on a date with _MY_ girl.

_That's STILL ON? No, not happening…NO. _

I could feel Lauren's gaze on me; she's waiting for me to say something.

_I could feel it, word vomit. Stand up, walk away, just walk away before you say anything you'll have to apologize for later. _

"Camila?" She says eyeing me standing up as I placed my books in my backpack, "say something."

I didn't want to say anything I'd regret, "fifth period, don't want to be late." I gave her a half smile as I walked away from the table, I could feel green eyes glued on me.

I jumped out of the shower and changed into a pair of boxer shorts and white boyfriend tee as I hovered over my bed folding the last of my freshly dried clothes. I hate doing laundry, but I love the smell of clothes out the dryer and the feel of warm clothes on my body. I pick up one of my pullovers and take a big whiff.

_Right out of the shower kind of smell, it was almost as good as Lauren's scent, ALMOST. _

I hear a faint knock on my door before it slowly opened revealing the taller brunette that seemed to be on my mind for most of the day.

"You never knock." I say to her with a questioning look as I poked my lips out.

"I like those, those are cute." She said pointing in my direction with a smirk plastered on her face.

I didn't realize I was holding a pair of my boy brief panties in one hand; I quickly scrunched it up and tossed it in my dresser. I was a little embarrassed as I turned to face the green-eyed girl who was still staring at me with amusement in her eyes making my heart melt.

_How does she do THIS to me?_

"_Whaaaatttt_?" I exhaled, rolling my eyes playfully. "You know you _REALLY_ need to stop doing that to me."

She made her way towards me, bending down slightly as she placed both her arms around my waist, pulling me against her body.

"Stop doing what?" she whispered as green eyes looked deeply into mine making my body slightly go limp as I feel two strong arms hold me up.

"_THAT_." I threw my arms around her neck.

"For what it's worth Camz, you have the exact same effect on me," her voice raspy not breaking eye contact.

She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my lips and lightly bit my bottom lip. Full lips danced along my own, it was slow and sweet. We gradually parted, barely any space between our faces as she moved a piece of damp hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear causing my lips to pull at my ears.

"About that date tomorrow," I could see green eyes searching mine for a reaction and I knew she had found them when I feel her hand cup my face; I couldn't help but feel sad. "I'm not going."

"You're not? Why?" My brown eyes wide as my heart began to beat a little faster.

"Why? Because I'd rather be with you." She said in a whisper before pulling me in for another kiss.

I couldn't help but smile into her warm, luscious lips. I could feel her lips pull away as my eyes slowly opened locking with green eyes.

"I'd rather you be with me too." I said giving her a smile nodding up and down; she let out a light chuckle.

"So, do you think we're actually going to get any studying done?" my eyebrows perked up at the question.

"We have too! I need an A on this test!" I said a little too loudly in her face as she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said as I lightly bit my bottom lip, it was a reflex.

"You're just," she paused looking intently into my eyes, "you're just such a _GEEK_…but you're _MY_ geek."

Lauren leaned in for another kiss, our lips meshing together slowly, passionately, conveying feelings we needed expressed right then and there.

_HER geek. _

I smiled into her kiss at the thought.

~_**This is where you're meant to be**_

_**This is where you're meant to be**_

_**Don't you see?**_

_**You can try to fight it**_

_**But it's meant to be**_

_**You and me**_

_**Baby please**_

_**Don't believe**_

_**Anything they tell you**_

_**Right here**_

_**I swear**_

_**This is where you're meant to be (meant to be) **_

_**This is where you're meant to be~**_


	12. Thinkin' Bout You

**A/N: Some of the first portion of the dialogue is taken from Justin Timberlake's What Goes Around, Comes Around Video =)**

_**~A tornado flew around my room before you came**_

_**Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in**_

_**Southern California, much like Arizona**_

_**My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl**_

_**When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no)**_

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know)**_

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**_

_**Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Ooh, ooh)**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (ooh, ooh)~**_

Camila's P.O.V.

Different day, same shit. The country club life is getting old! Same guys, same girls, nothing new, no one interesting and that's when I saw her from across the room. She was absolutely gorgeous. she was standing by herself at the bar with an ice tea in one hand. Her long wavy dark brown locks rolled perfectly down the length of her torso, stopping a few inches before reaching her lower back. She must be new, never seen her here before. I HAVE to, NEED to talk to her. I walk across the room swiftly to approach the taller brunette.

"Can I get a Perrier?" I said to the bartender and turned slightly to the unknown girl next to me, "I've never seen you here before; you work at the country club?"

"Leave me alone, I'm with someone." She snapped back quickly, not even turning towards me.

WOW.

"Really?" I asked looking at the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"That guy over there." She said slowly turning around; mesmerizing green eyes locking onto mine.

"Look I've never seen you before, you work at the club?" I said taking a small sip of my water.

"I'm really bored." She said while taking a sip of her drink with her eyebrow slightly perked up.

"You're bored? Really?" I said as I shook my head slightly with a smirk.

"Yes."

"So I'm boring?" I looked at her intently.

Smokey green eyes penetrated through mine, I loved it.

"That's right, you bore me." She shot back.

I have to HAVE her.

"I happen to think I'm a lot of fun." I said with a half smile as I closed the gap between us.

"K well what are you gonna do to entertain me?" She let out with a hint of mischief that went along with a smirk. "You like to play, you got a car, let's get the hell out of here."

"Let's go." I said while grabbing her hand and throwing a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

So we went.

I reached across the bed to find cold sheets instead of a warm body next to me. I groaned in disappointment. I slowly fluttered my eyes open rubbing the sleep away and letting the sun wake me up. It was the last week of summer break and it has been the BEST week of summer to say the least. I stood up to get a better view of the ocean as I stretched my arms and let out a slight yawn.

I feel my body go numb as she strokes my arm with her fingers, "good morning," a soft raspy voice floods my ears sending tingles all over my body as she slowly wraps her arms around my waist.

She leaves a path of kisses from my shoulder up to my neck making me moan before spinning me around gently to face her. Green smoldering eyes so irresistible I couldn't resist pouncing on her full succulent lips.

I crashed our lips together, biting her bottom lip, my hands aggressive, pulling on long dark chocolate locks as I pushed her back on the bed. I propped up on my knees looking down at the beauty below me, porcelain skin radiated as green lustful eyes pierced through my own. I pulled my tank off and threw it across the room revealing my bare chest as my eyes stayed locked on green ones. I helped her take her shirt off as I placed a needing kiss on her lips, my hands on either side of her waist, caressing warm flesh as she let out a moan and parted her lips slightly allowing my entry. I explored her mouth aggressively, needingly, passionately; I don't think i'd ever be able to get enough. My right hand made it's way to the hem of her undergarment, underneath, not breaking lip contact as my fingers lightly brushed her wet, ready core. I moved my hand to her thigh, stroking smooth, silky skin.

"Quit teasing." She breathes into my lips that have now formed into smile.

I pull my lips back just far enough to look into her beautiful green eyes, "say please." I whisper against her ear.

"PLEASE Camz." She practically purrs in a pleading tone and before she even finishes she throws her head back, eyes rolling in pleasure, one hand gripping the sheets tightly, the other gripping onto my back as I made contact, stroking back and forth.

Her breathing becomes heavy and her moans uncontainable as both of her hands made their way to my upper back, fingernails digging in pleasure.

"Baaaabbbbbbyyyyyy!" She screams out loud as she finishes.

I flop on my back beside her, my breathing heavy as my chest pumped up and down. She rolls over, half her naked body on top of me as she lays her head on my chest.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat." She says faintly before kissing my bare chest.

_**~No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it**_

_**Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho**_

_**Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute**_

_**That's why I kiss you**_

_**Got a fighter jet, I don't get fly it, though**_

_**I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no)**_

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know)**_

_**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**_

_**Do you think about me still?**_

_**Do ya, do ya?**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Ooh, ooh)**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Ooh, ooh)~**_

We made love the rest of the night. Yes, it's only been a week, but with this green-eyed girl, at least for me, it was making love. The night was filled with loud moans, scrunching sheets, scratched flesh and a passion I'd never experience before.

I made my way out to the balcony, the sun would be rising soon and I couldn't help but feel anxious. I looked out into the ocean gripping the rail tightly; I wanted something more, but that wasn't part of our deal.

I could hear faint footsteps approaching as her arms tightly wound around my body. "Come back to bed with me," her husky voice whispered against my ear.

I slowly turn around to pull her into my arms as I nuzzled against her shoulder. "What time is your flight tomorrow?" The words escaped my mouth against her skin.

"Camila." She says my name in the sweetest tone that melts my heart as I lifted my head, my eyes gazing into glistening green ones.

She shook her head.

"What? I can't take you to the airport?" I asked as I searched her eyes

"We had a deal," she broke eye contact and fiddled with her robe. "One week, no emotions involved."

"Yeah well you kinda made THAT difficult." I said under my breath.

She cupped my face and brought my eyes to meet her own; she paused and was looking for something in my eyes, I wasn't sure what. "Tomorrow I'm going to fly back to where I need to be, and you'll go back to where you need to be. We'll always have this week." She gave me a subtle smile as she caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

I grabbed the hand that was stroking my cheek and kissed it as I closed the gab between us, intertwining our fingers. "Are you even gonna tell me your last name?"

She shook her head as if saying that's not a good idea.

"That's not fair Lauren, you know mine." I said as I gently leaned my forehead against hers, taking in the most beautiful green eyes, maybe for the last time.

She let out a soft chuckle, "that's because your family practically owns everything here in The Hamptons." She kissed the corner of my mouth.

I let out a sigh. "You know, if I wanted to, I could higher a private investigator and find out everything I need to know." I said with a smirk.

"But you won't." She said assuredly.

"I won't," I agreed with the green-eyed beauty in front of me pulling her in for a passionate, lingering kiss as plump lips danced with mine; a taste so sweet, I know I'll never forget.

_**~Yes, of course**_

_**I remember, how could I forget?**_

_**How you feel?**_

_**And though you were my first time**_

_**A new feel**_

_**It won't ever get old, not in my soul**_

_**Not in my spirit, keep it alive**_

_**We'll go down this road**_

_**'Til it turns from color to black and white**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (ooh, ooh)**_

_**Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)**_

_**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (ooh, ooh)~**_

"Lauren I Lovv-" she puts a finger to my lips shaking her head before placing her full lips back onto mine.


	13. Say Something (Thinkin' Bout You Cont'd)

_**~Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to **_

_**Anywhere, I would've followed you **_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I am feeling so small **_

_**It was over my head **_

_**I know nothing at all~**_

Camila's P.O.V.

It's been six weeks and I still can't get her off my mind. All I have are memories of her lips, skin, warmth, touch, taste and those smoldering green eyes that still very much held my heart. I remember it all like it was yesterday. I take in a deep breath to calm my heart rate and tried to focus on my free write assignment.

"Okay class, that's time. Turn in your papers on my desk; class dismissed."

I'm currently a junior at NYU and this is the second semester I've had with Professor Smith. I love writing and he had insisted I take his Advance Literature class; that I was far more superior in writing than any other student he has come across.

I continued to sit in my chair as all the other students made their way down the steps, dropping off their papers and headed out the door. I had a question on my last writing assignment so I decided to wait it out. I gathered my notebook and made my way down the steps towards Professor Smith's desk.

"Hey Professor, do you have a couple of minutes? I have a question on my last assignment."

"Hold that thought Camila, will you wait here for a few minutes? I have to run to my office to grab my phone. My fiancé is on her way and I can't remember if I told her to meet me here or my office. I'll be right back." He said exiting the classroom.

I leaned my back against his desk taking in the empty seats and the silence that surrounded me, closing my eyes, my mind wandering to _HER_, to Lauren. I don't even know her last name. What I wouldn't give to look into those beautiful green eyes, to hold her in my arms, to hear that raspy, husky voice one more time.

"Excuse me," my eyes quickly snapped open at the familiarity that entered my ears. "I must be in the wrong class room," I slowly turned around as she continued to speak. "I'm looking foorrr-"

Is this _REAL_? Is she really _HERE_? I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I see her begin to open her mouth, but before she could speak any more words I quickly closed the few feet between us dropping my notebook and pulled her in for a kiss, crashing our lips together. I've missed these lips, _HER_ lips for what felt like an eternity. I slowly pulled away, taking a step back as I looked at the beautiful brunette in front of me. She slowly opened her eyes; glistening green ones locked with mine.

"Lauren." I let out softly as my lips continued to tingle.

I almost wouldn't have believed it except I just kissed her and she's still standing in front of me.

"Camil-" She begins to whisper, but she's abruptly cut off.

"Hey sweetie, thought you might have gotten lost." He said as entered the classroom, throwing his arm around her shoulders as he gave Lauren a kiss on her temple.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of me. Lauren and Professor Smith, NO.

"Camila, this is Lauren, my fiancé."

_FIANCÉ._

A fraction of a second felt like forever.

I gave my head a quick shake and swallowed the lump in my throat as I extended my hand to shake hers. "Fiancé." I almost choked on the word as I nodded my head up and down.

I could feel my stomach turn.

"You can call me Lauren." She shook my hand, my heart fluttered at even the slightest touch from her, eyes softening as if apologetic.

"Camila is my brightest student by far." I watched him boast to Lauren as he gestured with his hand towards me.

Is this really happening? This isn't happening. Lauren's engaged.

Lauren flashed him a quick smile, turning her gaze back to me, unable to say anything.

"Camila, your question?" He turned his attention back to me.

I was drawing a blank, "I um, um…I lost it. I'm sure I'll remember later on." I could feel her green eyes burning though me; we weren't even making eye contact. "I uh, better get going."

_**~And I will stumble and fall **_

_**still learning to love **_

_**Just starting to crawl~**_

I kneeled down to scoop up my notebook and for a second, I didn't think I'd be able to get back up; my knees almost failed me. I could physically feel my heart shattering, I know that doesn't make sense but nothing with Lauren ever did.

I headed towards the door when something stopped me, "Lauren," her eyes already on me as I turned around. "Congratulations."

I walked out the building towards the town car waiting for me and I couldn't stop them from pouring out; I could feel tears streaming down my face. I jumped in the town car that was waiting for me.

"Where to Miss Cabello?" My driver asked as he looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"Give me a minute Rob." I said in between sobs as I rolled the partition up.

I buried my face in my hands and I couldn't stop crying. Is this what a broken heart feels like? It hurts, it fucking hurts! I heard the car door open and shut as I pulled my face out of my hands.

"Camz," she said softly reaching towards me, brushing my tears away with her thumbs.

My breathing was starting to go back to normal. Sobs slowly halted as I looked into concerned green eyes. What is she doing here? Brushing my tears away as if she actually cares.

I muster up all the strength inside of me. "What are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes, staring intently into green eyes.

"Camila," She cupped my face. "I want to talk, I do, I just, I can't right now okay?" She tucked a piece of stray her behind my ear.

"You came in my car to tell me you want to talk, but can't talk right now?" My tone a little irritated.

"Don't be like that Camz." She said as she squeezed my hand.

I tried to break away from her gaze, but I couldn't; they held me in place. "When?"

"I can meet you tonight." She said as she lightly brushed my face with the back of her hand.

"I'll have a car pick you up." I tried to sound as indifferent as possible and I'm sure I was failing miserably.

"You don't know where I'm staying." She perked up an eyebrow.

"I'm a Cabello." I said as a matter of factly.

Her lips pulled to her ears, causing my face to soften. She softly brushes my face with the back of her fingers before turning towards the car door. I watch her pull the handle and pause. She turned to face me, leaning in, placing a soft, gentle kiss on my quivering lips that left me breathless. She was out the door by the time I opened my eyes.

I stood near the glass window, with the view of the entire New York City Skyline, observing the taller brunette as she explored my home. It was quiet, but I could feel and hear my heart beating as if wanting to escape from my chest.

"Nice place you have here." She said flashing me an adoring half smile, both her hands on my couch as she slightly leaned against it, green eyes penetrating though me.

"Thanks, I saw the view and well, I had to have it." I shrugged before turning to look out the floor to ceiling windows towards the skyline.

I inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out; I could feel her next to me.

"This view is breathtaking." She whispers huskily looking at the skyline, my eyes on the porcelain-skinned girl next to me.

"Do you love him?" I let out, my voice barely audible as I swallowed the nervousness in my throat.

She shook her head as if to say, don't ask me that question, her eyes still on the skyline.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "so you sleep with me, and just thought it was okay? To cheat? That was okay with you?" I said shaking my head pacing away from the green-eyed girl, my heart speeding up.

"We were broken up, I was having cold feet, that's why I was in The Hamptons, I needed to get away." She directed towards me, my eyes out the window, green ones on me. "Look Camila, I didn't think I'd see you again." She made her way towards me.

She cups my face to bring my gaze to her. "Yeah, well that didn't quite work out as you planned." My eyes intensely staring into green ones that looked lost.

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to respond. "Do you feel anything for me? Am I crazy?" I asked as I placed my right hand over her heart, her heartbeat pulsating through my skin.

"It's not that simple Camila!" She exhaled with emotion breaking contact and walking away from me.

It's one of the few times I've seen Lauren let her emotions take over, she's usually calm and collected for the most part.

I made my way towards her, "but it is Lauren, you either feel it or you don't. That's it."

_**~Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you **_

_**Anywhere, I would've followed you **_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you~**_

She shook her head, eyes watery, avoiding eye contact. "You're not crazy," she whispered softly.

With those words I quickly closed the little distance between us as I grabbed her face with both my hands and pulled her in for an aggressive, passionate kiss. My lips taking charge as they caressed her salty plump lips that began to move along with mine. We were both slowly moving towards the couch as she gently threw me down on my back. I found myself lost, looking up into green glossy eyes. She _NEEDED_ this; we _NEEDED_ this. The touch, feel, warmth of each other, it was something we both had been longing for. I watched her remove her top slowly, glowing creamy flesh exposed as she bent down to kiss my lips, then my neck, down to my shoulder. I let out a satisfied moan as she pulled back, tugging my shirt over my head as she tossed it on the floor. Her eyes needing, wanting as she bit her bottom lip, taking in every inch of my bare body beneath her. Her right hand undid my jeans as I helped it along, kicking them off of my legs, onto the floor. Her fingers tracing the hem of my undergarment, as I exhaled in frustration.

"Now who's teasing?" I breathe out.

Her lips pulled into a smirk as the words rolled off my lips. She caressed me gently and began to move back and forth, causing me to close my eyes, breaking eye contact. She pressed her full lips onto mine, still moving back and forth. I feel my body tense up and I knew she felt it beneath her as she made her way inside of me. She moved in and out quickly making my walls tighten around her; I couldn't contain it anymore as I let myself go. I screamed in pleasure, panting uncontrollably, fingers gripping her shoulders to help ease the intensity. She flopped on top of me, both of us heaving as I placed my arms tightly around her naked body. I placed a soft warm kiss on her head before drifting off to sleep.

I sat there, on a bench near the bridge in Central Park, waiting anxiously. After being with Lauren the other night I knew I had to ask her to be with me; I wanted her to choose _ME_. I had sent someone to deliver a note to the green-eyed girl asking her to meet me here at eighth o'clock. It's a quarter til and still no sign of her anywhere. I grabbed my coat around my chest area and scrunched it as if pulling onto my heart; I had to take this chance, I had to _KNOW_.

**~Eight-thirty~**

I continued to sit there and glanced at my watch, waiting, hoping.

**~Nine o'clock~**

I stared off into nothing in particular and didn't realize that tears slowly made their way down my cheeks. The reality hit me all at once, causing my heart to break into an infinite amount of pieces.

**~Ten o'clock~**

I wiped the tears from my face as I headed towards my town car. I wasn't sure if I'd make it the few feet as I stumbled, my knees so weak. Sobbing. I picked myself back up, exhaled and it was the most painful breath I'd ever let out.

_**~And I will swallow my pride **_

_**You're the one that I love **_

_**And I'm saying goodbye~**_

I didn't want to, but I knew it was time to give up. I had to let her go.

"Where to Miss Cabello?" Rob asked as he opened my door.

"Cabello Estate, outside the city. I need to grab a few things from my family's home before my flight." I gave him the best smile I could pull together.

"It's not going to be the same here without you Miss Cabello."

I gave Rob a big hug. "Aren't you tired of driving me around? You've been driving me around for the past seven years." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood as he gave me a half smile. "Listen Rob, the young woman you picked up last week and brought to my penthouse..." My heart ached at just the thought of her; I couldn't bring myself to even say her name.

"Ah yes, Ms. Lauren." He stated in a questioning tone.

"Yes, her. After you drop me off at my parents' estate, I need you to make sure she gets this letter." I handed him a closed envelope. "Make sure she gets this."

He simply nodded and made his way to the driver seat.

_**~Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you **_

_**And anywhere, I would've followed you **_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you **_

_**Say something~**_

I took one last look around the buildings that surrounded that of my home, taking it in for one last time. I couldn't stand to stay in the same city as _HER _knowing she was with someone else, let alone my home we made love in. I swallowed the heartache that formed in my throat and took a deep breath before jumping in the town car. Images flooded my mind and my heart; long dark brown locks flowing, smooth, silky porcelain skin, plump, full lips that made me weak in the knees when pulled to her eyes, those eyes. Green eyes that changed with her mood, conveying every emotion without speaking one word. I sighed trying to leave those images behind as I watched the city disappear behind me.


	14. Crawl (Say Something Continued)

_**~Everybody sees it's you **_

_**I'm the one that lost the view **_

_**Everybody says we're through **_

_**I hope you haven't said it too**_

_**So where do we go from here **_

_**With all this fear in our eyes? **_

_**And where can love take us now? **_

_**We've been so far down, we can still touch the sky**_

_**If we crawl 'til we can walk again **_

_**Then we'll run until we're strong enough to jump **_

_**Then we'll fly until there is no wind **_

_**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl**_

_**Back to love, yeah **_

_**Back to love, yeah~**_

Lauren's P.O.V.

"What can I get you Ms.?" The young waiter asked as he flashed me a welcoming smile.

"Coffee, black with a little bit of nonfat milk would be perfect. Thank you." Hopefully the coffee will help pull me together.

I sat there in a little ma and pop coffee shop turning the pages to a book I couldn't bring myself to read because all I could think about was _HER_. It's been a few days since I was with Camila and I couldn't stop thinking about her even if I wanted to. I didn't want to. The feel of her arms wrapped around me tightly, her smile that tugged on my heart every time it made an appearance, her beautiful, long dark cocoa-colored hair that flowed down her back, her tanned, caramel skin that seemed so delicate every time we touched, her eyes…her eyes that kept me frozen while everything else seemed to move around me, captivating brown eyes that changed their shade expressing the passion behind the younger brunette, causing my walls to dissolve instantaneously. This isn't normal; you don't just meet someone and feel _THIS_ way. Right?

I took one last sip of my coffee, "Anything else for you Ms.?"

"No, thank you, keep the change." I said as I stood up making my exit.

I don't know if I'll ever get used to this weather, I thought to myself as I bundled my coat a little tighter walking towards the hotel I was staying at in New York City. It's definitely colder than what I'm used to being from Miami. At that moment Camila's face invaded my thoughts; I guess this weather isn't so bad. I walked through the rotating doors inside the lobby of the hotel letting the warmth sink in as I took my beanie and gloves off.

"Good evening Ms. Lauren!" A jolly voice shouted from behind the service desk area.

"Good evening Pat." I replied making my way towards him.

"How's the weather out there?" He asked with a warm smile.

"A little too cold for me," I let out a light chuckle, "I plan on staying indoors tonight" I made my way to the elevator.

"You too Ms. Lauren. Oh Ms. Lauren, before I forget," I see him jog around the counter towards me prompting me to stop the elevator doors from shutting.

"This came for you earlier today while you were out." He handed me an envelope that simply stated my name.

"Thanks Pat, have good night."

I decided to take a quick shower before changing into something more comfortable. I made my way towards the window of my hotel room and could see a partial view of the New York City Skyline, nothing compared to Camila's view. I closed my eyes and I could see it clearly, the view, her face, her lips, her smile, her eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around my body taking in a deep breath.

My eyes continued to stare out the window when I caught a glimpse of my name from the corner of my eye. I walked the few steps to the table and sat picking up the envelope as I traced the edges with my fingers. I had almost forgotten about; I wonder who sent it.

I opened the letter and began to read…

_**Dear Lauren,**_

_**I guess I should be angry, angry that you chose him and not me, but I'm not angry at all. It hurts to breathe, but it's okay. I'm okay with it, if you're happy, how could I not be happy for you? I used to think love was only for the weak minded, but that's not true. Falling in love with you is the best thing to ever happen to me. I still remember the first time I saw you, you bit your bottom lip before taking a sip of your ice tea; I close my I eyes and I can still see it. It's crazy right? You're not supposed to fall in love after seven days? You're certainly not supposed to meet your soul mate after seven days, but I did. Even though you don't feel the same way it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Years from now, no matter where I am or who I'm with I'll always remember the green-eyed girl who held every piece of my heart. I'll never forget our week together and our night under the New York City Skyline. Just know that one day, when your memory floods ever fiber within me, it won't cause any more pain or heartache and I'll smile at the memory of the girl that showed me what it was like to love and be loved. I know you never said it, but I knew; looking into your eyes, I knew. **_

_**I love you Lauren and no matter how much time passes, a part of me always will.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Camila Cabello**_

I slowly fluttered my eyes open as I clutched the letter against my heart tightly. I made my way to the bathroom and stared at my reflection, eyes puffy; I cried myself to sleep. How could she leave without talking to me first, without actually saying goodbye? This can't be happening. I took a good hard look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I'm a complete mess. I turned the faucet on to splash water on my face. I looked back into the mirror at myself, water dripping from my face. I've never felt this way about anyone; I have to find her.

_**~Why did I change the pace? **_

_**Hearts were never meant to race **_

_**Always felt the need for space **_

_**And now I can't reach your face**_

_**So where are you standing now? **_

_**Are you in the crowd of my vault? **_

_**Love, can't you see my hand? **_

_**I need one more chance, we can still have it all~**_

I made my way to his apartment; it was unfair of me to hold on to him for so long when I haven't really been _HERE_ since the last week of summer.

"Hey Laur, I thought you wanted some time apart?" He said opening the door, gesturing me inside.

"I know it's early and I'm sorry for showing up unannounced…"

"What are you talking about? You don't have to apologize for that. " His eyes sympathetic as he grabbed my hand.

I began to shake my head as I tried to find the words as best I could, "I'm so sorry Landon, but I can't marry you." I placed the engagement ring on the table as I began to cry, "I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry." I whispered through my tears.

He pulled me into his arms and began rubbing my back. "I know Lauren, I know."

We pulled apart, his eyes looking into mine as his hands grabbed my shoulders. "I know you haven't felt the same way for awhile now Lauren, I guess I was just hoping you'd come around."

I give him another hug, "I'm so sorry." He doesn't say anything else.

I make my way to the door, wiping my tears away, "Laur," his voice faint.

I turn around to meet his gaze as he hands me a little envelope. "This has been here for a few days now, someone left it for you at the front desk. They must've thought you were still staying here."

I took the envelope from his hand and mouth him a thank you and made my way out the door.

I waved a cab and hopped in. "Bell Towers, upper east side." The driver simply nodded.

I opened the envelop in my hand…

_**I want to be with you Lauren; I need to see you tonight. If you in any way feel the same, meet me tonight at eight o'clock near the old bridge in Central Park. I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Camz**_

I ran through the rotating doors frantically into the lobby. This building was ridiculous with their security; it did house the richest people in the country.

"Can I help?" A snooty woman asked as I approached the lobby desk.

"Yes, I'm here to visit Camila, Camila Cabello." I hope I'm not too late.

"I'm sorry Ms…" Her voice trailed off.

"Lauren."

"I'm sorry Ms. Lauren, Camila no longer resides in the Bell Towers; I see in the system that her penthouse is up for lease. Is there anything else you needed?"

"What! Since when?"

"It's been up for lease for a couple of days now."

"Do you happen to know where I can find her? Or a number I can contact her at, certainly she needs to know what's going on with her business affairs seeing as she's leasing her home."

"I'm sorry Ms., I can't divulge that information." She replied turning her attention back to her computer.

"PLEASSSEE..."

"I'm sorry Ms., there's nothing I can do for you." She said before picking up the phone.

I slammed my hand on the counter causing her to jump back a tiny bit. "I need her number and I need it now." I tried to stay as calm as possible but I could feel a sense of urgency building within me.

"I'm sorry Ms., you need to leave or I will have someone escort you out."

I could feel tears surfacing as I turned to make my way out the lobby. I felt so helpless; she could be anywhere by now. She is a Cabello after all, they have the means to do anything, go anywhere, at anytime.

I took a seat on the bench outside the Bell Towers and buried my face into hands. I don't have a plan; I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm about to lose or have already lost the person I'm in love with.

I'm in love with Camila.

_**If we crawl 'til we can walk again **_

_**Then we'll run until we're strong enough to jump **_

_**Then we'll fly until there is no wind **_

_**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl**_

_**Back to love, yeah **_

_**Back to love, yeah~**_

The floodgates opened at the sudden realization that's always been there and it probably has since the Hamptons; tears streamed down my face freely as I began to heave heavily.

"Excuse me, are you okay Ms.?"

I lift my head up to see who had asked the question.

"Ms. Lauren. I didn't realize that was you, are you okay?" He approached me and offered his handkerchief.

"Rob right?" I said with a glimmer of hope in my eyes as I grabbed his arm. "I need to find Camila! I need to talk to her." I pleaded in desperation as I squeezed his arm.

"I'm not exactly sure when her flight to Paris is leaving...or has already lefftt-"

"Paris!" I yelled loudly; eyes wide as I felt the ache in my heart. "What about school? And her business affairs?"

"Why yes, Paris. Miss Cabello decided to take the rest of the year off. I've known Camila for most of her life and well when she _WANTS_ to do something, anything; nothing will stop her."

I nodded my head, "you said she might still be here? There's a chance?"

"Yes, she would be at the Cabello Estate, outside the city."

"How do I get there?"

"I'll take you myself Ms. Lauren." I jumped and gave him the biggest hug I could give.

This estate is gorgeous; it carried on for what seemed like miles. I walked up the steps to either side that led to gigantic double doors and rang the doorbell.

~DING-DING-DING~

The door slowly opened revealing a shorter young woman, possibly my age, maybe older. "How did you get past security?" Her eyes narrowed as I simply responded with my head tilting in Rob's direction as he stood by the town car giving the young woman a wave; she waved back in acknowledgment.

"Rob wouldn't just bring anyone here, you must know my cousin then?" Her voice was softer. "Camila?"

"Yes, I was wondering if she was here...I need to speak with her." I let out in an eager and hopeful tone.

"I'm Ally by the way," she extended her hand to shake mine. "Ally Cabello Hernandez." She said with a hint of pride.

"Lauren. It's nice to meet another Cabello." I smile at her.

"Hate to break it to you Lauren, you just missed her. JFK airport; her flight's in three hours."

"Just missed her?" I said as I turned to run towards the town car. "Thanks Ally, it was nice meeting you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I jumped in the car.

We pulled up to the airport and circled a couple times; it was pure chaos with people and cars everywhere.

"Rob, drop me off at the back, please."

I hopped out the car and ran; I ran as fast as I could, dodging people left and right.

I was atop the escalator making a three-sixty in hopes she hasn't gotten on the plane yet, I can't get past security at the entrance, and there was nowhere else to go. I don't see her.

I bit my bottom lip, shaking a little bit as tears started to form in my eyes staring toward the escalator and that's when I saw a hint of red making it's way up the escalator.

"Camz." I whisper to myself; I could feel my heart racing inside of my chest.

She slowly came into view, my eyes landing on a red bow that lay on her gorgeous, long dark hair that rested down her beige coat. She looked so beautiful, so delicate. My eyes were completely drawn to her, tracing every inch of her form, from her red lips down to her black top that caressed her upper body, to her red skinny jeans that hugged every curve and down to her tanned high-heeled boots. She was stunning.

I watched her look down and take a step off the escalator; so careful. Her eyes lifted, almost as if in slow motion; shiny brown eyes meeting mine for what seemed like the first time.

I took a couple steps towards her grabbing her left hand, intertwining our fingers as she dropped her carry on to the floor "Lauren." Her eyes surprised, forming tears, "wha-what are you doing here?"

"I never got your note Camz, it's _YOU_, and it'll _ALWAYS_ be you." I confessed holding her hand to my heart.

_**~Everybody see's it's you**_

_**Well, I never wanna lose that view~**_

I cupped her face, looking deeply into her glossy brown eyes as a tear slowly dropped down her face; I wiped it with my thumb right before I leaned in for a kiss. My lips landing on her full lips, gliding smoothly, in sync together as her arms made it's way around my neck.

We slowly parted, foreheads touching as she fluttered her eyes open. "Jauregui."

She chuckled in between light sniffles. "What?"

"Jauregui...it's my last name."

She smiled before pulling me down for another kiss; I could feel her lips pull into a smile against my lips.

"I love you Camila."

She presses her lips onto mine again, "I love you too Lauren Jauregui."

_**~If we crawl 'til we can walk again **_

_**Then we'll run until we're strong enough to jump **_

_**Then we'll fly until there is no wind **_

_**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl**_

_**If we crawl 'til we can walk again **_

_**Then we'll run until we're strong enough to jump **_

_**Then we'll fly until there is no wind **_

_**So let's crawl, crawl, crawl **_

_**Back to love~**_


	15. Heartbreaker

_**~Girl you don't know how I feel (how I really feel)**_

_**Since you been away, oh baby **_

_**Any chance that you could take my call (take my call), If I dialed you today**_

_**Girl you say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool **_

_**I've been thinking 'bout you all day long, **_

_**hoping you pick up your phone**_

_**And I know that I don't wanna lose your love, **_

_**oh baby, oh baby, oh baby**_

_**Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go**_

_**'Cause I really wanna be alone **_

_**And baby nobody else gotta know **_

_**Just meet me later all alone**_

_**Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker **_

_**'Cause girl my heart is breaking (heartbreaker) **_

_**Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker **_

_**'Cause girl my heart is breaking (heartbreaker)~**_

*****Sigma-PI-Alpha Sorority House, Saturday 12:30AM*****

Camila couldn't sleep so she found herself in the kitchen, licking Nutella off her finger.

_-This shit is soooooo goood.-_

The brunette had a ridiculous sweet tooth that she just had to satisfy whenever the craving invaded. She sat on the granite counter top, with only little light shining through the window when she hears whispers by the front door. She made her way to under the arch that led towards the front door and living room area of the house. Ankles crossed, shoulder leaning against the wall as she continued to lick the last of the Nutella off her finger, one eyebrow perked up in amusement.

"Thanks Lauren, I had a really good time, call me." She heard the blonde whisper before walking out the door.

"Me too, yeah, I'll definitely call you." The taller brunette whispered with a smirk as she closed the door; surprised green eyes locking with amused brown orbs. "What?"

_-How sad, they actually think Lauren cares. She's such a heartbreaker.-_

Camila began to lightly chuckle; "I love it when they think you're_ ACTUALLY_ going to call."

"Shut up Camz, I might."

_-Damn Camila looks hot, stop it, she's off limits...she's your best friend. She needs to NOT lick her finger in front of me.-_

"Yeah, okay Lauren." She said sarcastically as they both made their way up the stairs side by side.

"What are you doing?" Camila turned around to face Lauren, "your room is that way." She said to the taller brunette pointing down the hall with her lips.

_-I really wanna kiss her lips when she pokes them out like that.-_

"We cuddle _ALL_ the time, what's the big deal?" The green-eyed girl threw her arms up.

"You just slept with someone Lo," Camila's face showing disgust towards her best friend.

"I showered!" She yelled in a whisper.

"No Lauren, goodnight." She turned to walk into her room when she felt hands grab her waist and spin her back around.

"Pleeeaaassseee Cammmmzzz." She dipped her head and pouted to the brown-eyed girl.

Camila didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't resist those eyes; those green smoky eyes could probably make her do anything.

She rolled her eyes, "fine, but no funny business Lo." She said jokingly.

The truth, Camila's always wondered what it'd be like to _BE _with Lauren; she's watched countless amounts of girls, the last two years they've been in college, walk in and out of Lauren's bedroom and none of them she's ever seen twice. Yeah, she's wondered. She's known Lauren since freshman year of high school and the charismatic green-eyed bombshell has always been into bad, from the wrong side of the track, kind of girls.

Camila was a GOOD GIRL.

_**~(Aye girl, aye girl) **_

_**Girl you see me standing here (standing here) **_

_**Standing in the rain (oh baby) **_

_**Any chance that you could stay right here (yeah, yeah, yeah) **_

_**And never go away (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Girl you say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool **_

_**I've been thinking about you all day long, hoping you pick up your phone**_

_**And I know that I don't wanna lose your love, oh baby, oh baby, oh baby~**_

"I'd try but you'd probably chop my hand off." Lauren replied with a smirk as she winked at the brown-eyed girl walking past her, into her room.

_-Try me.- _

Lauren made herself comfortable under Camila's sheets as her eyes drifted to the younger girl by her dresser. Green eyes glued to a caramel, tanned back as Camila changed into a more fitting cotton shirt. She made her way to her bed and slipped under the covers. Lauren quickly wrapped her arms around the younger brunette pulling her against her body, her head tucking under Lauren's chin.

Lauren took a big whiff, "mmm, you smell so good." She placed a kiss on Camila's head.

"Am I supposed to smell bad or something?" She shot back sarcastically.

Lauren pulled her head back as brown orbs looked slightly upwards into glistening green eyes, "you can never just take a compliment huh?" The older brunette replied.

"I bet you say that to_ ALL_ your girls," she rolled her eyes, "that they smell good and then close it out with a kiss on the head; that's cute Lo, great move." The young girl began to chuckle, green eyes still not budging.

"No, just you." She pulled Camila back against her body, the younger girl taken aback by her response.

-_What's THAT suppose to mean?-_

"Goodnight Lo." She whispered to the older brunette who had already drifted off to sleep.

_**~Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go (secret place that we can go) **_

_**'Cause I really wanna be alone (I really wanna be alone) **_

_**And baby nobody else gotta know (nobody else) **_

_**Just meet me later on the low (would you meet me on the low, girl)**_

_**Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker (baby don't tell me, no) **_

_**'Cause girl my heart's breaking (heartbreaker) **_

_**Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker (oh baby) **_

_**'Cause girl my heart's breaking (heart is breaking)~**_

Lauren snuck out of Camila's room around 6am, per usual tiptoeing down the hall, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Bro, you are so fucking _BUSTED_." Lauren slowly turned around to meet curious eyes. "Sleeping with the Prez's cousin..." She began to chuckle.

"Would you get in here before someone hears you!" Lauren said as she grabbed Cece's arm, pulling her into her room. "First off, what the hell are _YOU_ doing up, second, we're _NOT _sleeping together."

"Then what the fuck were you doing sneaking out of her room?" Cece's face looked confused.

"We just slept."

"Whatever floats your fisher price boat Jauregui. Just be careful, if Ally finds out you're sleeping with Camila she'll have your head. You're second in command, but she's family; doubt the Prez will approve." Lauren just glared at her best bro.

"I've know Camz longer than I've know Ally, so she shouldn't have a problem with it." The brunette snapped at the blonde.

"So you two _ARE_ sleeping together." She threw her hand up for a high five.

Lauren high fives her back as a reflex, "No we're not, besides, Camila isn't the kind of girl you just sleep with."

Cece gave her a questioning look; Lauren shook it off.

"What the hell are you doing up Ce? It's 6am...you're usually asleep."

"We have that trip this weekend with the pledges remember, your ass is on house duties by yourself this weekend."

"I totally forgot that was _THIS_ weekend. I hate Dean McCannan, asshole!"

"He caught you sleeping with _HIS _daughter in his office Jauregui!" She began to laugh, "he could've expelled you for that."

Lauren began to laugh, "I guess, it could be a lot worse." They both continue to laugh.

"Alright, everyone to the living room! Team meeting!" Ally yelled, her voice echoing up the stairs.

Dinah, Normani, Cece and Camila, to name a few of the girls, came jogging down the steps and made themselves comfy on the couches, beanbags, basically whatever they could sit on.

Lauren's eyes made their way towards the brown-eyed girl, lounging on the extra large beanbag.

_-Why isn't Camila dressed to leave like everyone else? She's still in her short shorts and that white tee.-_

Lauren found her mind wandering to last night; she could remember the fresh out the shower kind of smell that was coming from the younger brunette.

"As you all know, this weekend is our annual bonding trip," the shorter girl, who was also the President of their sorority, began to speak. "Unfortunately, our Vice President," she nudged Lauren lightly, "is restricted and cannot come with us."

"Get it Jauregui!" Cece yelled; she's the only one that knows Lauren was caught sleeping with the Dean's daughter.

Lauren shot her a_ LOOK_ and shook her head; Cece just shrugged it off and winked at her.

"Yeah _DAAWWWGG_! The Dean's daughter," Dinah added causing a smirk to appear on Lauren's face.

"Allegedly!" Lauren pointed out winking at Dinah.

Whistles and cheers echoed through the living room as Lauren smiled, mildly swaying back and forth when her green eyes locked with brown ones. Camila perked up an eyebrow poking her lips out. Lauren gave the younger brunette a wink and perked her eyebrows up. Camila rolled her eyes flashing her a half smile as she shook her head.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Ally said gesturing with her hands, "So we are all packed and ready to go! Make sure everyone sticks with their buddy. Oh, and I am so sad to say, my cousin Camila will not be joining us on this trip."

Lauren's eyes narrow towards the cheery girl on the beanbag.

"Why not?" Lauren turned to the president.

"The Dean has strict orders, you're not allowed to stay alone in the house by yourself and since Camila is _YOUR_ buddy, she gets the axe." Ally turns to Camila, "sorry Laur; no house parties."

_-SORRY? I'm not sorry at all, a whole weekend with Camila. We can have our own house party- _

Lauren smiled towards the brown-eyed beauty. "That's right Lauren, _NO_ house parties." Camila reiterated from the back of the room as she shook her head playfully up and down agreeing with her cousin.

Camila had been out and about, taking care of sorority business, until about 8pm that evening. She made her way inside the house, shrugging off the cold, hanging her coat and scarf on the coat rack before making her way into the living room.

"Lauren Jauregui, what_ ARE_ you doing?" She furrowed her eyebrows towards the older brunette, who looked pretty comfortable on the enlarged beanbag.

"Camz, right on time, I was just about to pour myself a shot, oh and I put _Scream 4_ on, I love slasher films!" the green-eyed girl popped up just a little bit to pour herself a shot of fireball whiskey situated on the side table next to the enlarged beanbag.

She threw the shot of whiskey back, swallowing as she pushed play. "Just kidding, I know you don't do this kind of stuff." She winked and flashed the younger brunette, still by the coat rack, a half smile.

Camila flashed her a questioning look before quickly approaching the green-eyed girl, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the side table and chugging down what seemed to be about three shots worth of alcohol.

Green eyes grew wide, "whoa killer, slow down." She let out as Camila placed the bottle back on the table wiping her mouth and flopping down on the beanbag next to Lauren.

Both girls kept taking shots and not before long, both were a little tipsy.

"Okay, okay, confession, I _HATED_ Rick! I can't believe you dated that guy for a year." She said to the brown-eyed girl right next to her, their faces just inches apart.

_-Can't really stand you dating anyone, really.-_

Camila began to giggle as she slapped Lauren's thigh, leaving her hand in place. "Yeah, I know." She shook her had in disbelief, "he H_ATED_ you too." She continued to giggle, biting her bottom lip as she nodded up and down.

"Wait, what? Why?" Lauren chuckled out, glancing at Camila's hand that was still on her thigh.

"He knew about your reputation and well remember that one time he caught us in bed cuddling when he decided to surprise me with breakfast?" Lauren nodded, acknowledging that she remembered. "Yeah, he didn't like that at _ALL_. He tried to give me an ultimatum and well, yeah, I wasn't about to stop cuddling with you, and so I told him to hit the road." The younger brunette continued to giggle, Lauren finding it completely irresistible.

Lauren inched closer to Camila's face, "Camz…" lips almost touching.

"Yeah Lo?" her warm breathe crashing onto Lauren's lips.

"How drunk are you?" Green eyes narrowed, looking into shiny brown orbs.

"Intoxicated enough to let go, but coherent enough to know, whatever's about to happen, I _WANT_ it to happen." She said confidently and Lauren couldn't hold back any longer.

She pounced on the younger brunette, placing one hand on the back of her head, laying her down slowly against the beanbag as she took control, crashing her very experienced lips onto the brown-eyed beauty's full, eager lips. To Lauren's surprise, Camila knew _EXACTLY_ what she was doing as the younger girl bit onto Lauren's bottom lip, lightly tugging on it, causing her to moan.

Camila began to take her shirt off, their lips parting so she could pull it over her head, "Wait, wait, Camz," Lauren looked into brown, adoring eyes, "Are you surr-"

"Lauren. Shut. Up." The younger girl pulled her back into a kiss and what happened next both girls _WANTED_ very much to happen.

_**++Clothes shedding++**_

_**++Caressing, kissing, teasing, touching++**_

_**++Loud Moans++**_

_**++Heavy breathing++**_

_**++Satisfied exhales++**_

Lauren's never even let anyone spend the night with her after being intimate, let alone hold them throughout the night, but Camila was different. She cared about her. She pulled the brown-eyed girl closer to her body, holding her tightly in an embrace as she listened to her breathing go steady and felt her fall asleep in her arms.

_-She's so beautiful.-_

Lauren gave Camila a kiss on her head before falling asleep herself.

_**~So what I'm really trying to say is, and what I hope you understand**_

_**Is despite of all the imperfections of who I am I still wanna be your man**_

_**I know it hasn't been easy for us to talk with everyone being around**_

_**But, this is personal, this is, for me and you**_

_**And I want you to know that I still love you**_

_**I know the seasons may change**_

_**But sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain**_

_**But I'm under this umbrella and I'm calling your name**_

_**And you know I don't wanna lose that**_

_**I still believe in us**_

_**(I still believe)**_

_**I still believe in love**_

_**I still believe in us**_

_**I hope you believe in us**_

_**The way I believe in us~**_

"So glad to be back! That camping trip was," Cece shook her head back and forth, "No, never again, no."

"Come on Ce, it couldn't have been _THAT_ bad." Lauren rolled her eyes playfully.

"It was! Lets not talk about it anymore." She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the memory. "Tonight Jauregui, Club Chaos! You, me…all the single ladies and gents better watch out!" She threw Lauren a smirk as Ally and Camila walked into the kitchen.

"Are you two going to Club Chaos tonight?" Ally asked looking from Lauren to Cece, then back to Lauren.

"Yeah, you two should come! More the merrier right Jauregui?" Cece said excitedly.

Lauren nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Ally beamed, "Mila, we're going Club Chaos tonight!"

Camila slowly pulled her head out of the fridge popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth, her eyes making their way from Lauren to Ally, back to Lauren.

"Sure, why not? Dancing sounds like fun." She leaned on the counter shrugging her brows at the green-eyed girl.

_-Dancing with Lauren…sounds like my kind of night.-_

Lauren just smiled.

_-Gosh she's so beautiful, I wish I was that piece of chocolate.-_

*****Club Chaos*****

"Have you seen Lauren?" Camila yelled into Ally's ear so she could hear her over the loud music.

"Yeah, she's on the other side of the dance floor," Ally gestured in a general direction before turning her attention back to the bartender she was flirting with.

Camila made her way through sweaty bodies that were grinding on each other, her eyes searching for the green-eyed beauty. She's wanted to dance with her all night; but Cece needed _HER_ wingman and has been hogging Lauren for most of the night.

_-There's Cece, Lauren should be around here somewhere.-_

Lauren was being an awesome wingman; she was dancing with the friend that Cece's current interest brought along to the club.

"Gosh I love this kind of music!" The random girl slurred to Lauren, she just smiled and continued to dance with her, trying to keep a safe distance.

Lauren wanted to be there for Cece, but she didn't, in any way, want to disrespect Camila. She was slowly falling for the brown-eyed beauty and didn't want anything jeopardizing whatever _IT_ was going on between them.

The drunken girl began to grind on Lauren, a little too close for her liking.

"Whoa, whoa, hey you're a little-" before Lauren knew it, the random, drunken girl had pulled her in for a kiss; she abruptly pushed her away.

"What the f-" but before she could finish her words, her eyes caught sight of very sad, shocked brown eyes, just a few feet behind the drunken girl.

Lauren's eyes were wide, locked with brown orbs that began to form tears, "No, no, Camz! NO! It's what you think!" She tried to yell, over the music, but it was no use.

Camila had bolted out through the exit.

Lauren pushed through the crowd as fast as she could and bolted out the exit. She ran towards Camila who was waving down a cab on the street as the rain began to pour down.

"Camz! Wait!" She ran down the alley and grabbed her by the hand, causing the younger girl to turn around as watery brown eyes met green, desperate eyes. "It's not wha-"

"No!" She threw Lauren's hand, which gripped her own, away from her as she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I thought you _ACTUALLY_ cared about me," she continued to shake her head, "that you'd be different with _ME_." Tears falling down her face along with the rain, "You're nothing but a heartbreaker Lauren and you're never going to change." Camila hopped in the cab and took off before Lauren could say anything.

Lauren watched the cab disappear, her own heart breaking, as she stood, soaking in the rain.

_**~You don't see, cause what you don't see, is when we don't speak **_

_**I really don't sleep, I wanna talk to ya **_

_**And if I had the world in my hands I'd give it all to ya **_

_**I wanna know if you feeling, the way that I'm feelin' **_

_**I wanna know if you feeling, the way that I, the way that I**_

_**You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart**_

_**You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart, **_

_**With your heart.~**_


	16. All Bad (Heartbreaker Continued)

_**~It's another, if it ain't one thing**_

_**Instigators, like pouring fire on propane**_

_**The wrong thing, they be worried about**_

_**Ooh, you know females**_

_**And how they like to run their mouths**_

_**Wanna be, wanna be, just like, talk like, you**_

_**(like you) you (like you)**_

_**Misery, misery, best company**_

_**Don't let them change your mood~**_

*****Sigma-PI-Alpha Sorority House 11AM*****

It had been five nights, five sleepless nights for Lauren. She couldn't remember the last time they'd gone this long without speaking; to be more accurate, that the younger brunette hasn't spoken to her. She found herself awake, staring at the ceiling, every night, clutching onto her pillow, wishing it were Camila's warm body instead. She missed her lips poking out, she missed tanned, caramel skin, she missed her soft breathing while she slept, she missed her scent, she missed everything about her. For Lauren, this was worse than hell.

"Arggghhhh!" The green-eyed girl groaned at something being thrown at her as she placed the pillow over her ears trying to drown her friend out.

"Get up!" Cece said throwing an empty water bottle towards her friend.

"It's Friday! I don't have class, leave me alone." She said in a helpless tone.

"Laur! It's _GREEK_ week, are you crazy? You better get up or Ally's gonna _KILL_ you!"

"Shit! I totally forgot!" Lauren popped her head up.

"Go figure, I've never seen you mope around this long before...actually, I've _NEVER _seen you mope around about ANY girl before." Cece's face resembling that of someone who had just witnessed a miracle happen. "Look Jauregui, just get up, don't want you to get in trouble, all the girls are already at the Greek Square."

Lauren reluctantly got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. "Thanks Ce, I'll meet you out there."

*****Greek Square*****

"Hey Ally, sorry I'm a little late." Lauren said to the shorter girl as she stood on the stage at the Greek Square where all the Fraternities and Sororities gathered.

"Don't worry about it." Ally flashed her a sympathetic smile.

_-What the hell was that sad looking smile all about?-_

After hearing about what had happened, Ally had decided to stay neutral and not take any sides; Lauren was relieved and it's not like Camila would ever want her to choose anyways.

"Hey Lauren, come with me!" Cece said eagerly, tugging her arm, trying to get her to move to the other side.

"Ce!" She said tugging her arm, "what's with you?" Lauren gave her a questioning look. "I have to stay here, I'm V.P. Remember?" Lauren could see that Cece's attention was behind her; keeping the same worried look on her face.

Lauren slowly turned around to see whatever it was that Cece's eyes were glued to and that's when she saw them. It all began to make sense, Ally's sad half smile and Cece trying to get her to move to the other side.

"Laur-" Cece began to say but was waved off by Lauren's hand.

Camila was sitting next to Darren, one of the Frat boys, with his arm thrown around her shoulder. She was laughing, loudly, throwing her head back, slapping his arm, as if whatever he was saying was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Lauren just kept staring at Camila, her expression unreadable. Brown eyes finally locked with intense, and I mean intense green eyes, almost as if commanding her attention right then and there.

_-Nice try Camz.-_

Lauren's lips slowly pulled into a smile; she was very aware of how much pull she had on the younger brunette. Camila couldn't turn away from her gaze, her eyes continued to drift from green eyes to plump lips, back up to green eyes. Darren kept speaking, but to her it was just irrelevant noise. The confident green-eyed girl shot her a quick wink as she continued to smile from the stage. Camila could feel her cheeks burn as she abruptly got up from her seat, turning her head away as she walked towards the rest of their sorority sisters.

_-How does SHE do that to me?-_

"Okay everyone, don't forget to show your Greek House spirit this week!" Ally yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered and applauded.

She handed Lauren the mic, "and don't forget, Saturday is _THE_ Greek party, so dress to impress, be prepared to dance the night away with your hot date." She said enticingly into the microphone.

"I could be your hot date Lauren!" A random girl, that seemed to be from the Kappa house, yelled from the back, which caused the crowd to whistle and cheer even louder.

_**~They try to get at me (They try to get at me)**_

_**Behind your back (your back, your back)**_

_**Tryin' to tell me that I'm just like the others**_

_**But I ain't all bad**_

_**No, no, I ain't all bad**_

_**All bad, all bad**_

_**I ain't all bad**_

_**All bad, all bad**_

_**I might make you mad, so mad**_

_**My bad, no, I ain't all bad~**_

Camila's head snapped quickly towards the back, glaring at the girl who just yelled.

_-Go near Lauren, I. FUCKING. DARE. YOU.-_

Lauren's smile grew wider when she noticed Camila's nasty glare towards the girl from the Kappa house.

_-She's REALLY sexy when she's jealous.-_

She handed Cece the mic, "party theme is Black and White and we're taking down the list of performers for that night! Oh and Kappa girl in the back, Lauren's going stag, but she said to come find her on the dance floor, but she prefers the bar." Cece turned to give Lauren a quick wink, "I got you bro," she whispered causing Lauren to just shake her head and laugh at her best.

"That's a wrap! See you all Sunday and don't forget to show your Greek Spirit!" Ally said cheerfully.

*****Sigma-PI-Alpha Sorority House 1AM*****

Lauren couldn't stop tossing and turning. She was beyond tired since she's literally had only a couple of hours of sleep the past few nights. It didn't matter what the green-eyed beauty thought about, it always seemed to lead back to her night with Camila.

Kisses on her soft, tanned, caramel skin, kisses on her full, delicious lips, brown eyes that sparkled even in a room only lit by little light, Lauren let out a sigh.

"_FUCK_!" She yelled out in frustration turning her head into her pillow.

_-She won't even hear me out, what am I suppose to do? I can't eat, I can't sleep, JUST GIVE ME A SIGN!-_

"Lo," Lauren gasped at the voice whispering her name, "are you okay?"

Lauren popped her head from under her pillow, throwing her legs over her bed, scanning the beautiful figure in front of her, not saying one word. She hugged her pillow tightly as her green eyes traced every inch of Camila, from her dark messy locks that draped over one shoulder, to her lips that slightly quivered, waiting for a response, her collarbone that was exposed since she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank, to her pink and black plaid boxer shorts, that were _REALLY _short revealing soft, bonze thighs, the color extending down to her feet.

_-Beautiful.-_

Camila walked over slowly to the older brunette cupping her face with both hands, green eyes meeting brown concerned ones.

"You okay Lauren? I heard you yell." She searched green, tired eyes for an answer. "Lo, say something PLEASE, you're worrying me."

Still no answer.

Camila continued to look into Lauren's glistening green eyes, her heart beating a little faster with every second that passed. She found herself bending down just a little more, her lips brushing that of the older brunette's as she bent down to give her a kiss, lightly tugging on her bottom lip as she slowly pulled away.

"Just fine." Lauren smiled, still with her eyes closed as she placed her hands on the hands cupping her face.

She opened her eyes slowly, "So you'll kiss me, but you won't give me the time of day to explain? Is that how it works?" She let out a light chuckle as Camila pulled away, pacing back in forth in front of her.

_**~Between us, they wanna comment**_

_**Your worst enemy some time be your best friend**_

_**Perfect, ain't saying that I am**_

_**Proven, it's proven I don't give a damn**_

_**Wanna be, wanna be everything I ought to be to you (to you)**_

_**Envy, envy, same thing as jealousy**_

_**Jealous of you**_

_**That's what they do~**_

Lauren stood up to stop the younger girl from pacing, grabbing her by the waist to meet her gaze. "She kissed ME. I didn't want her to; she did it before I could stop her, Camz? You have to believe me." She said dipping lower to look into brown eyes.

"I do believe you Lauren, it's just…"

"It's just what Camila?"

"You and me, I don't think it's a good idea." She shook her head slightly.

"Why?" Lauren asked, her voice soft as she squeezed her waist.

"Because!"

Lauren shot her a look, "_BECAUSE_ isn't an answer."

Camila took a step back, breaking contact. "Because, I don't trust myself when I'm with you."

Lauren looked at her confused, completely taken aback.

"I-I, I just don't. I lose all logic when it comes to you and my heart tends to take complete control and I have no idea what I'M doing, what WE'RE doing." Lauren's lips pulled to her eyes.

_-She said HEART.-_

"And you make me nervous and jealous. I HATE being jealous, it's NOT me! I don't do that! But apparently with YOU, I DO do that!" She continued to blurt out, hands gesturing every emotion. "And..." Her voice softened as she wrapped her arms around her own body.

Lauren walked the few steps to close the gab between them, pulling her into an embrace as she looked into vulnerable brown eyes. For a second, Lauren was positive that her heart just skipped a beat.

"And what?" Her voice just as soft.

"...you scare me." She buried her face into Lauren's shoulder.

-the way you make me FEEL! It scares the SHIT out if me.-

"I just, i-i just, I can't even deal." She took a step back, shaking her head.

She finally looked up, her walls quickly building it's way back up. "I can't do this Lauren, all these girls always wanting you, just like the club and just like today at the Greek Square," she shook her head as if to say no, walls completely up.

-I ONLY WANT YOU, just YOU.-

"So what if they want me, it doesn't mean I want them. I only want YOU." The green eyed girl stated with conviction, closing their distance, cupping her face, locking with brown eyes, "I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I want to be that for you. Why would I want anyone else when I have the BEST in front of me." Sincerity filling her voice.

_-Oh Gosh, those green eyes and what she's saying, shake it off Camila, shake it off. PULL IT TOGETHER.-_

She turned her head out of Lauren's hand as she stepped towards the door. "Prove it." And she walked out, closing the door behind her.

_-PROVE IT.-_

_**~They try to get at me (They try to get at me)**_

_**Behind your back (your back, your back)**_

_**Tryin' to tell me that I'm just like the others**_

_**But I ain't all bad**_

_**No, no, I ain't all bad**_

_**All bad, all bad**_

_**I ain't all bad**_

_**All bad, all bad**_

_**I might make you mad, so mad**_

_**My bad, no, I ain't all bad~**_


	17. All That Matters (All Bad Continued)

*****Sigma-PI-Alpha Sorority House 9AM*****

Lauren laid on her bed; her head on the opposite side of the headboard, throwing a stress ball up in the air, catching it and throwing it back up again.

_-PROVE IT. Prove it, what the hell does that even MEAN?-_

"So, she just said 'prove it'?" Cece asked, looking at her friend who continued to toss the stress ball over and over again, as she sat on Lauren's desk, back against the wall.

"Yup, '_PROVE IT'_." Lauren reiterated as she sat up, tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

"What are you gonna do Jauregui?" she asked making her way towards the door.

Lauren stared into nothing in particular, "I haven't really figured that part out yet, but I need to do _SOMETHING_."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, and if you need help, I got your back." She let out a light chuckle, almost in a disbelief kind of way.

"What?" Lauren shook her head slightly, dumbfounded, looking at her best.

"I just never thought I'd see the day," she continued to chuckle, opening the door.

"What? Never see the day?" her eyebrows scrunched as her green eyes narrowed.

"Jauregui," she paused looking straight into her best bro's eyes. "You're _IN LOVE_, anyone who _REALLY _knows you can see that, are you serious?" She asked confused, as a sudden realization spread across Lauren's face.

She abruptly stood up, "No. No. _NOOOOOO_. I LIKE Camz, I_ DO_, I really do, but I'm not in-in-in-" Lauren released a breath, unable to finish the last part.

"Whatever you say Jauregui, I'll see you in the meeting in a few!" Cece said closing the door behind her.

Lauren sat there going through every moment and memory she's ever had with Camila. From their night together to the first time she laid her eyes on the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

_**-Flashback-**_

It was Lauren's first day at a new high school, to make things worse; it was in the middle of her freshman year. Her dad had to relocate due to a promotion and she found herself completely out of place. She was opening her locker with her books in hand when a guy had run into her shoulders, knocking her books to the floor.

"Watch where you're going dickhead!" She yelled as the bell for first period rang.

_-You have got to be fucking kidding me, gosh that douche was such an asshole! He runs into me and doesn't even help me pick up my books! If this is what it's going to be like for the next four years, I don't know if I can handle it.-_

Lauren kneeled down to gather her books when she noticed someone kneel beside her from her peripherals, picking up her books as well.

"Some people can be such jerks." A soft gentle voice let out.

"I know right, thanks." She said reaching for the last book on the ground, as the person kneeling beside her reached for the exact same one, fingers touching on the book.

Lauren slowly looked up, her gaze meeting shimmering brown eyes and for a second, Lauren's world had stopped turning. "_WOW_."

The brunette in front of her let out the most adorable laugh, while she grabbed hold of the last book on the floor, as they both stood up.

"My name is Camila, not _WOW_." She joked handing the green-eyed girl her book.

Lauren shook her head a little as her lips pulled into a smirk, "from where I'm standing, I'm pretty sure it's a _WOW_." She said confidently, eyes locked with Camila's as the younger girl pulled her own book to her chest, visibly blushing.

Lauren continued to admire the now blushing girl in front of her as she extended her hand, "Lauren, my name, its Lauren."

"It's nice to meet you Lauren." She said in the sweetest tone. "We both better get going or we'll end up in detention together." She poked her lips out gesturing towards the hall monitors.

_-She's poking her lips out, she needs to NOT do that in front of me, EVER.-_

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it? You and me, stuck in detention." Her voice was daring as she closed the little gap between them.

Camila stepped closer as she leaned in, Lauren could feel her breath on her ear as she whispered, "I'm not the kind of girl that gets detention, but if I were, I wouldn't mind being stuck with you."

Lauren's eyes grew wide as Camila pulled back and began to walk down the hall.

"It was nice meeting you Lauren, hopefully I'll see you around!" She said as she continued to walk backwards, eyes locked with green, amused ones.

"Oh you will Camila, I'll make sure you will!" Lauren shot back as Camila disappeared into a classroom.

And she knew at that moment she wanted to know the brown-eyed girl that completely captivated every fiber within her body.

_-End of Flashback-_

Her heart began to race, her breathing picked up.

_-I'M IN LOVE WITH CAMILA.-_

*****Meeting Hall, School Campus 12PM*****

At least four members of each Fraternity and Sorority houses sat around the round table discussing last minute details of the Black and White party that was to happen that night. Lauren sat next to Cece, who sat next to Ally, who sat next to Camila, the rest of the group consisted of other Greek House representatives.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Ally asked the group as everyone shook their heads as if to say no. "Okay, meeting adjourned! Lets have a good time tonight."

Everyone got up from their seats. They either began to chitchat to one another or left the meeting hall. Camila and Lauren continued to steal little glances at one another; the older brunette seemed to always break eye contact every time they would lock eyes. Lauren was a little more fidgety than usual; Camila could tell.

_-Why is Lauren being really awkward, normally whenever we make eye contact she'd wink, but she's being really…shy? Nervous? No way, not Lauren.-_

Cece and Ally began to converse regarding décor details as Lauren approached the younger brunette.

"Hey Camz." She smiled adoringly at her.

"Hey Lo." She shot her the exact same smile.

Lauren was nervous and it was weird because Lauren's _NEVER_ nervous, "So listen," she began to sway back and forth, unable to stay still, "I was wondering, um, if you'd maybe want to go with me to the par-"

"Hey Lauren! I heard you're going stag tonight, save me a dance okay." A stunning girl part of the Zeta House said to Lauren before heading out the door.

Camila rolled her eyes and began to walk away, out the door.

"I'll see you two later. Mila! Wait up!" Ally yelled jogging out the door to follow her cousin.

Lauren turned to Cece, who couldn't hold her laughter in. "Why Ce? Why does this always happen to me whenever I'm with Camila?" she said frustrated.

"Well, lets face it Jauregui, you're irresistible." She said sarcastically as Lauren made a sad face. "Oh come on, cheer up, I was just joking."

"I'm gonna need your help at the party tonight!" she said running out the door.

"You got it bro!"

*****Greek Black and White Party*****

The last performer finished as everyone turned their attention to the front.

"Did everyone enjoy that performance?" Ally yelled into the mic as cheers echoed throughout the room.

Lauren noticed Camila against the wall for most of the night, watching the performers and dancing here and there. She wore a white dress that was fitted on her torso then flared out slightly the rest of the way, stopping mid thigh showing off her beautiful bronze legs, the lace on it was so intricate; she paired it with a somewhat off-white pair of high heeled shoes and topped her outfit off with a white hair bow. She was beyond stunning and whether she knew it or not, she had Lauren's undivided attention, even though she was hanging around Darren for most of the night.

"Okay well that'll do it for the House performances, DJ play that music!" Ally finished before she walked off the stage making her way towards Camila, Dinah and Normani who were situated towards the back dancing with some Frat boys.

The music began to play as everyone danced along to the music.

Camila had noticed Lauren at the bar, mostly by herself or with Cece. She wasn't by herself by chance, the younger brunette could tell; the green-eyed beauty was approached by at least, _AT LEAST_, eight girls and a couple guys by now, asking her to dance, gesturing to the bartender to buy the bombshell a drink, but she always turned them down. No matter who it was and what they wanted from her, she turned them down and kept to herself, bopping her head to the music and taking shots with Cece.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Laur?" Cece looked her straight in the eyes.

Lauren turned her attention to the shots poured in front of them. "Never been more sure in my life." She smiled picking up a shot glass full of tequila; Cece did the same.

"_CHEERS_! Here's to having the balls to lay everything on the line! So to speak." Cece said clanking her shot glass against Lauren's.

Both girls threw their shots back and gave each other a high five.

**++TAP-TAP-TAP++**

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Cece spoke into the mic as the DJ killed the music. "We do have one more performance for the night."

"What the heck is she talking about, there's no one left on the list for tonight." Ally said to Camila, Dinah and Normani, confusion written all over her face.

Camila's eyes narrowed as she noticed Lauren, who wore black, somewhat shiny leggings that caressed every inch of her fit legs, a black tight fitting top that hugged her upper body, a black and white leather jacket and finished it off with black high heels, make her way towards the stage. Lauren didn't get on the stage, she just stood right in front of it as she tossed her leather jacket to the side, revealing her full figure and toned arms; Camila had to tell her brain to tell her mouth to shut itself. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"This is more of a solo act." Cece continued as she handed Lauren the mic, making her way through the dance floor, to the DJ booth.

"Lauren can sing?" Normani asked loud enough for the other three girls to hear.

"I've never seen Lauren sing, _EVER_." Dinah added.

"Mila, do you know anything about this?" All the girls turned to her.

"No, not at all." Her eyes glancing from the DJ booth, then back to the older brunette as she took the mic grabbing everyone's attention.

_-l know Lauren can sing, I walked in her once back in high school, no one else does. She NEVER sings public; she has some sort of phobia about it. Yea, she's the most charismatic person I know, but singing in front of people, FORGET IT! Then what the heck is she DOING?-_

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The green-eyed girl asked the crowd, all eyes on her.

Cheers, whistles and applauds was the response she got.

Lauren took a deep breath as she scanned the room, her lips pulling to her eyes as they met brown, glistening eyes and she knew she had the younger girl's full attention; she spoke to the crowd. "I don't usually do this, but here goes." She shot Cece a look and the music began to play; Lauren began to sing…

_**~Oh-oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky **_

_**I need you to show me the light **_

_**Not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time, better believe it **_

_**Oh-oh, whenever you're not in my presence **_

_**It feels like I'm missing my blessings, yeah **_

_**So I sleep through the daylight, stay awake all night **_

_**Till you back again, yeah, yeah~ **_

Lauren walked around the room, commanding attention, all eyes on her. She was slick, smooth, some might even say swaggy. She approached the brunette as she sang the lyrics, one hand holding the mic, the other in a fist, against her heart.

_**~You think I'm biased **_

_**To my significant other **_

_**You hit it right on the head **_

_**Only been missing my lover~**_

Her finger bopped up and down pointing to Camila when she sang, '_Only been missing my lover._' Looking the brown-eyed girl up and down, making sure everyone knew who she was singing to and who she was singing about.

_**~Got a whole lot of texts in my phone and I don't reply **_

_**But the next eight bars tell you why.~ **_

She shook her head to the beat, conveying how she felt through her lyrics. Camila was blushing and absolutely smitten as her back hit against the wall as Lauren kept singing , closing the gap between them, not breaking eye contact, right in front of her, in front of everyone.

_**~You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah yeah, ain't worry about nobody else **_

_**If it ain't you, I ain't myself **_

_**You make me complete **_

_**You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen **_

_**There ain't no "I" in team **_

_**To make me complete **_

_**You're all that matters to me **_

_**Take the gas out the car it won't drive **_

_**That's how I feel when you're not by my side **_

_**When I wake up in the morning up under you, and only you **_

_**Uh-oh, I'm grateful for your existence **_

_**Faithful no matter the distance **_

_**You're the only girl I see **_

_**From the bottom of my heart please believe~**_

Lauren grabbed hold of Camila's hand with her free hand; intertwining their fingers, green eyes lovingly looked into a defenseless pair of brown eyes. Yes, Camila's walls had completely dissipated with ever note the green-eyed beauty let out, her heart completely softening as she sang the next few words echoed in her ears and through the room, 'You're the only girl I see, From the bottom of my heart please believe.'

_**~You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah yeah, ain't worry about nobody else **_

_**If it ain't you, I'm not myself **_

_**You make me complete You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah, yeah, what's a king bed without a queen **_

_**There ain't no "I" in team **_

_**To make me complete **_

_**You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**You're all that matters to me **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**You're all that matters to me~**_

Lauren lowered her mic to her side as she scrunched her nose, brushing it against the younger brunette's nose while the crowd began to clap and whistle. She waved with her mic in hand while the other remained laced with Camila's fingers, as she mouthed a thank you as she looked around at everyone cheering.

She turned her attention back to the girl in front of her, eyes locking as she waited for a response. She was about to say something, but before she knew it the younger brunette had thrown both arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lips crashing together, eagerly, smoothly, sensually, and lovingly as Lauren wrapped her arms around the brown-eyed girls' waist, deepening the lip lock and it didn't even matter that all eyes remained on them; they didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah Jauregui!" Cece yelled into the mic from the DJ booth causing the crowd to cheer even louder, "Alright lets give 'em a little privacy." She began to play some music as people made their way onto the dance floor.

They slowly pulled apart as Lauren kept laying kisses on the younger girl's lips, "You win." the younger girl exhaled onto her lips.

"I win?" her green eyes glistening, asking for further explanation.

Camila shook her head, almost unable to process what just happened. "I can't believe you just sang to me and in front of everyone!" She said as she continued to look into green eyes. "You're kind of amazing Lauren; the way you make me feel, you kind of scare me." She confessed.

Lauren's lips pulled to her eyes as she pulled Camila closer to her body placing a soft lingering kiss on the younger brunette's full lips before reluctantly pulling away, "Well, I've never felt like this before and you absolutely terrify me, so I guess we're even," she said with a smile. "You know Camz, I sang in front of everyone because I wanted them to know who my heart belonged to." Camila leaned in for a quick kiss as her lips pulled from ear to ear. "You're worth it." Lauren whispered, "and I needed you to know that."


	18. Leavin'

_**~Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day **_

_**Man that thing you got behind you is amazing **_

_**You make me want to take you out and let it rain **_

_**I know you got a man but this is what you should say**_

_**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again**_

_**You found somebody who does it better than he can**_

_**no more making you cry, no more them gray skies**_

_**girl we flying on the G-5 G-5**_

_**And I'm leavin' never to come back again…**_

_**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**_

_**The one who's so so fly**_

_**The one to keep you high**_

_**have you singing all night, like that**_

_**Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'**_

_**Oh oh oh oh~**_

Lauren's P.O.V.

*****Miami Beach, FL 5pm*****

I spared no expense for my best friend's birthday. When she had asked me if she could use my three-story vacation home at the beach to throw her 26th birthday party, I said, '_OF COURSE_!' A few of us, Ally, her boyfriend Troy, Jenna and myself had decided to arrive earlier in the day around 3pm to decorate; the theme of the party was Black and Gold. We had black and gold centerpieces and streamers all over the place. Everyone had to wear black and gold, per my bestie's wish. I wore black high heeled boots that cut off a little above my ankles, shiny gold leggings with a little bit of texture to it and topped it off with a loose, black tank; we are at the beach after all.

**~RING-RING-RING~**

**~RING-RING-RING~**

I heard my phone ring, "hello?"

"I'm at the garage, open up."

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said before I hung up the phone.

The garage slowly opened up, "okay, I brought Captain Morgan, Fireball and Grey Goose." Dinah said with a smirk.

I began to chuckle, "of course you did! Well I'm sure Normani will be drinking it all, so don't worry about it." I thought it was funny because she's the youngest, but she always seems to bring the most alcohol whenever a party was involved.

Dinah laughed as I gave her a hug and took one of the bottles from her. "Lets put these in the fridge; I have a ton of beer, mixers and Jagermeister too." I said as we both walked through the door that connected into the house which led straight to the kitchen.

"Is Mani here yet or what?" Dinah said looking down the hall that led to the living room.

Ally walked from the living room, down the hall into the kitchen and gave Dinah a hug, "No, not yet, she's coming with Arin in about an hour, she is so excited to have all her close friends here!" The shorter girl said gleefully as she clapped.

"Who's here and who else is coming?" the youngest girl asked Ally and I.

"Well Troy and Jenna are in the patio sitting around the fire pit," I said pointing down the hall, past the living room through the double doors that led to the patio that had a view of the beach, "hmmm, Ally who else?" I asked as I thought about who Normani told me was coming.

"A few of Mani's close friends from work, Natalie, James. Oh and Camila, she was at the Christmas party last month remember?" Ally asked Dinah and I, we both nodded. "I'm sure other randoms will be coming through." She laughed.

Ugh, Randoms, I hate randoms, but it's Mani's party, what she wants goes. I don't care, as long as they have a ride home. Camila, I remember her; she came with her boyfriend at the Christmas party. She's a real looker that one and so sweet and so caring; it'll be nice to see her.

_**~Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out **_

_**Man I'll put my money (money) where my mouth is**_

_**Cause you the baddest little* thing that I've ever seen **_

_**So ima ask you one time if you got a man**_

_**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again**_

_**You found somebody who does it better than he can**_

_**no more making you cry, no more them gray skies**_

_**girl we flying on the G-5 G-5**_

_**And I'm leavin' never to come back again…**_

_**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**_

_**The one who's so so fly**_

_**The one to keep you high**_

_**have you singing all night, like that**_

_**Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'**_

_**Oh oh oh oh~**_

"Nice!" Dinah said as she mixed cider with fireball in a red cup. "Laur, is your girlfriend coming?"

I shook my head, "No, she has a business meeting."

"Again?" Ally chimed in as Dinah shot me a _YOU DESERVE BETTER_ look.

"Come on guys, give her a break."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Cheers! To Mani!" She lifted her beer up.

"Cheers!" Dinah and I said in unison.

"Lets have a good time tonight!" I said as I held my drink up before taking another sip.

The party was popping to say the least. Everyone was feeling pretty good, if you know what I mean. Normani and Arin had arrived around 7pm and well, we haven't really stopped drinking since then and it's now 1am. Most of the people had left and the ones remaining Camila, Mani and Arin were in the living room socializing as the music played from the TV while I was in the kitchen. I couldn't decide on what to drink next as my eyes rummaged though the refrigerator.

"Jager please." I heard a stunning voice whisper from behind me causing me to turn around, Jager in hand.

She was leaning up against the isle counter, her cup in front of her as her lips pulled to her eyes. Maybe it was the lighting in here or maybe it was the alcohol, but I swear those brown orbs held me paralyzed for a few seconds. This girl is breathtaking, with her dark locks and full lips, geez, stop looking at me like _THAT_! On second thought, don't stop looking at me like that.

"Lauren?" My name rolled off her lips in such a delicious way that I could feel my own pull into a smirk.

She made her way around the isle counter and she was just about six inches away from me as she leaned against it. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful brunette in front of me. She wore black high heels, black skinny jeans and a gold sleeveless blouse. She had a black blazer on with it earlier but must've taken off; can't complain about that, she has some nice arms. I don't really know how someone can have _NICE_ arms or how to really describe them, but this girl in front of me had them. I watched her move her gorgeous locks to one side, draping over her shoulder.

She began to chuckle, "Lauren, are you gonna pour me my drink or am I gonna have to pry the bottle out of your hands?" she asked with a smile as she squinted.

"Yeah, sorry." I chuckle back as I poured some Jager in her cup and in mine before holding it up towards her, "Cheers, to Mani!"

"Cheers!" She said with an adorable smile tapping my cup as we both took a drink.

"So where's you're boyfriend? What was his name again?" I really couldn't remember and I really didn't care that he wasn't here.

"Oh Travis? We actually broke up shortly after the Christmas party last month." She said as she perked up her eyebrows, nodding up and down before taking another sip.

I felt guilt rush over me, "I am so sorry for bringing it up." My face pleading, saying I'm sorry.

She raised her hand and waved back and forth, "no, no, no. No need to apologize." She let out a little laugh, "I broke up with him; he just wasn't giving me what I deserved." She smiled.

I observed the beautiful brown-eyed girl in front of me, her features coming through a little more now that she was closer. She has beautiful eyelashes that curled up complimenting her eyes perfectly, cheekbones that accentuated her natural skin tone and those lips, those very kissable plump lips that I now found myself staring at as I licked my own. Snap out of it Lauren.

"So you're single?" Duh she's single, she jus said it! Smooth.

She let out another laugh, "Yes, yes I am."

"Hey guys, we're taking off." Normani said as she and Arin entered the kitchen.

Normani pulled me to the corner as Arin and Camila conversed near the fridge.

"So Mila is staying here tonight, she's had a lot to drink, no way she's driving." She winked before nodding up and down with a smirk.

"What was that wink for?" I asked her as I perked up an eyebrow.

"I know you a Mila talked for awhile at the Christmas party well lets just say," She said giving me another wink.

"Mani…this is the part where you tell me what she said." I said a little eager to know.

"She thinks you're absolutely beautiful and kindhearted." Mani said with a smile as my lips pulled from ear-to-ear. "Look Laur, I know you love Lacey," She rolls her yes, "but you need to keep your options open and Camila is a _KEEPER_, capital _K,_ _KEEPER_." She said as a matter of factly.

_**~Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**_

_**Just tell him to the left left left **_

_**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**_

_**Cause we gone & we gone & we gone**_

_**No stress, no stress, no stress**_

_**Girl you deserve nothing but the best**_

_**No stress, no stress, no stress~**_

We were in the master bedroom of my vacation home and I had asked Camila to just sleep on the same bed with me, no big deal. Besides having her sleep in another room in the opposite end of a big house would just be weird. I'm not gonna lie, I'm slightly attracted to her which makes this a little hard for me, okay, okay, I'm _REALLY _attracted to her, but I wasn't going to let her sleep alone, it was just weird in the vacation home.

"Did the clothes fit?" I had given her some clothes to wear to sleep.

"Yup." She said with a smile hopping under the covers. "Thanks for letting me stay Lauren."

"Yeah, you're welcome anytime. I'd rather you stay than drive, that's for sure." I said as I reached to turn the light off before jumping under the covers.

I was lying on my side, it was dark, but I could tell she was facing me. We talked for a good while

about anything and everything. I felt her inch closer as her leg touched mine, her arm lightly brushed against mine and I could feel her breath on my lips. Yes it was dark, but I could see the light that seeped through the curtain from the window reflect off her eyes and I knew she was maybe two inches, if that away from my face, my lips.

"So, tell me something I don't know? It could be anything." Her breath smelled good and minty; it was warm as it hit my face.

"Ummm," I began to think and I could feel my heart pulsate faster.

_SHE _moved closer to _ME_. I know this, I know what she wants; do I kiss her? She wants me to kiss her. I do, but I have a girlfriend. I _REALLY_ want to kiss her, she's putting herself out there, and the ball is in my court. I _WANT_ to kiss her, but if I do that would make me a_ CHEATER_ and a terrible person. Yes I _DESERVE_ better, but I don't cheat, that's not me.

"'Ummm' isn'at an answer Lauren."

Her breath hit my face once again and my instincts wanted to kick in. All I wanted to do was press my own lips onto full, plump lips that had come ninety percent of the way, inching closer and I knew, I _KNEW_ she wanted me to kiss her. She wanted _ME _to go the ten percent.

I felt her move back as she turned her body around to face the other way, her voice fainter than before, "it's fine, you can tell me some other time, good night Lauren."

I waited too long. She put herself out there and I waited too long to go the ten percent, but I couldn't, I couldn't be _THAT_ person. I wanted to kiss Camila more than anything and it was a miracle I didn't press my lips onto hers.

"Goodnight Camila." I sighed before turning the other way.

If someone would've asked me a month ago who I was going to end up with for the rest of my life, I would've known the answer, but if you ask me right now, with this brown-eyed girl sleeping next to me, making me revaluate what I have, making me consider that yeah, maybe there was someone out there that's _BETTER_ for me, now I have no idea.

_**~Girl why don't you tell him **_

_**That I'm leavin' never to come* back again **_

_**You found somebody who does it better than he can **_

_**no more making you cry, **_

_**no more them gray skies g**_

_**irl we flying on the G-5 G-5 **_

_**And I'm leavin' never to come back again…**_

_**So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man**_

_**The one who's so so fly**_

_**The one to keep you high**_

_**have you singing all night, like that**_

_**Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_


	19. Irresistible (Leavin' Continued)

_**~Don't try to make me stay **_

_**Or ask if I'm okay **_

_**I don't have the answer **_

_**Don't make me stay the night **_

_**Or ask if I'm all right **_

_**I don't have the answer **_

_**Heartache doesn't last forever **_

_**I'll say I'm fine **_

_**Midnight ain't no time for laughing **_

_**When you say goodbye~**_

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I woke up and made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm not exactly sure what you like to eat for breakfast so I just made a little bit of everything that was in your fridge." She said to me while she held a spatula in her right hand.

I could feel my lips pull into a smile, how could it not? I can't remember the last time someone made me breakfast.

"Thanks Camila, you didn't have to." I said making my way to the table, a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Don't be silly, I wanted to, as a thank you." She said flipping a pancake as her lips poked out.

_**~It makes your lips so kissable **_

_**And your kiss unmissable **_

_**Your fingertips so touchable **_

_**And your eyes irresistible~ **_

Those lips are becoming more and more challenging to stay away from, especially while flipping pancakes. She walked towards the table and placed the pancakes on my plate.

"Eat up! Don't want you going to your business appointment hungry." She smiled taking the seat next to me.

"You remembered. Thanks." I said before taking a bite.

She simply smiled back and started eating as well and I could feel something stir within me.

"So, how was last night?" Normani asked as she sipped on her latte.

I took a sip of my coffee and placed it on the table as I flashed her a look.

"What? What? Tellll meeee! I'm dying over here!"

"Well lets just say it took everything in me not to kiss her last night."

"You didn't kiss her?"

"Mani, I have a girlfriend." She rolled her eyes at me.

_**~I've tried to ask myself **_

_**Should I see someone else **_

_**I wish I knew the answer **_

_**But I know if I go now, if I leave **_

_**Then I'm on my own tonight **_

_**I'll never know the answer **_

_**Midnight doesn't last forever **_

_**Dark turns to light **_

_**Heartache flips my world around **_

_**I'm falling down down down **_

_**That's why~ **_

"Honestly Lauren is that what you think life has in store for you? When was the last time you were actually _HAPPY_ and not just content?"

I smiled to myself because I couldn't stop thinking about Camila after Mani asked what life had in store for me. Camila's beautiful, charming, considerate and she can cook! She is definitely making me reconsider a lot of things-_EVERYTHING_.

"Why do you have a stupid smile on your face Laur?"

My thoughts were interrupted and I knew I was blushing.

"Oh mah, gahh...who are you thinking about. Tell me! Omg is it Camila?"

I shook my head up and down.

"_OMG_ Lauren! You like her!"

"Mani, I have a girlfriend." I said without any real merit behind it.

"Yea, but there's nothing wrong with knowing your worth either and I love Camila!" She said as she grabbed my arm, her eyes pleading.

I began to laugh at my best friend. "I don't even have her number, besides that _THING_ in the bedroom could've just been a moment."

"She made you breakfast!" Mani perked up an eyebrow. "We'll know soon enough, I just sent her your number." She said with her usual attitude as she winked at me.

My eyes grew wide, "you what?"

"You heard me, she asked for it." Mani's smile was evil, in a good best friend kind of way.

"She did?" I said with a smile.

**~BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ~ **

Both our eyes drifted to my phone that was on the table.

"Omg Laur, who is it? Who is it?" Mani said in excitement.

"Would you calm down!" I laughed.

Okay so I wasn't calm either and I'm secretly hoping it's Camila.

"I'm your best friend, I don't have to calm down."

**Frm Unknown Number: Hey Lauren, I hope you don't mind, I asked Mani for your number :) oh it's Camila btw, I guess my name would help lol **

I added her to my contacts right away. "Yeah it's her."

"What did she say? What did she say? Come on Lauren I'm dying over here!"

"You're always dying." I playfully rolled my eyes at my best friend. "She just said 'hey' and what not."

"What are you going to say?" Her eyes going from my phone in my hand, back up to me.

**To Camila: Hey! Not at all:) how are you? **

I showed Mani my text as she nodded up and down in approval; sent.

**Frm Camila: I'm great! Thanks again for having me over.**

**To Camila: Any time:) thanks for breakfast. **

**Frm Camila: I know this is kind of last minute since it's tomorrow night, but I have tickets to this one comedian and wanted to see of you want to maybe go with me? We can grab a bite after... **

"What Lauren? What? I know that face!"

"She asked me to hang out tomorrow night."

"Oh mah gaaahhh! This is so ahhh! My feels! My feels are exploding, I feel like I'm watching high school love developing."

My head snapped towards her at the mention of love.

"Stop it!" I chuckled. "I mean, nothing wrong with making friends right?"

"_RIGHT_!" She winks at me as I shake my head.

**To Camila: yeah sounds like fun:) **

"That guy was sooo funny! How did you hear about him?" I said before taking a bite of my pasta. "I seriously was crying, I was laughing so hard."

_**~I find your lips so kissable **_

_**And your kiss unmissable **_

_**Your fingertips so touchable **_

_**And your eyes irresistible~ **_

She began to laugh and there they were again, as if taunting me, her full, luscious lips, slightly parting to let out her laughter. I would just love to bite that bottom plump piece of flesh. I had to shake my head to stop myself from thinking about it.

_**~Irresistible (irresistible) **_

_**Irresistible (irresistible) **_

_**Irresistible (irresistible) **_

_**Irresistible~**_

"I know right!" She extended her arm to reach across the little table for mine; her fingertips lightly grazed my exposed arm as she tapped it softly, "so funny!"

Wow this girl has a beautiful laugh, gosh, I don't wanna be a weirdo and stare at her but she needs to stop being so adorable. Now she's lightly brushing my arm with her fingertips, okay, keep your cool. Please don't blush, cheeks _DON'T YOU DARE BLUSH! _

_**~It's in your lips and in your kiss **_

_**It's in your touch and your fingertips **_

_**And it's in all the things and other things **_

_**That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible~ **_

"Excuse me," she finally moved her hand to wave the waiter down. "Can I get the check please." She flashed him a smile.

I'm glad she's not brushing my arm with her fingertips, but I'm not, if that makes any sense. She makes me giddy.

"I'm paying for dinner." I said to her with a toothless smile.

She shook her head, "nooooo, I invited you out tonight, _I'M_ paying for dinner."

"Not happening."

"Lauren." Her brown orbs locked with mine as she batted her eyelashes and whether she meant to or not, she gave me butterflies...more so than before.

"I'm paying." I smiled, I'm sure my words were weak looking into those eyes, but there's no way she's paying. "You can get the next one."

'The next one,' yup I said it, I want to know her, there's something here. I can feel it.

We arrived at her house and I walked her to her door. "Thanks for inviting me." I said to her as I smiled, my hands we're in my pockets; this whole thing is nerve wracking.

"Yeah, well you're great company." She said; her brown shimmering eyes stared into mine as she stepped towards me to give me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her petite body to return the embrace. I felt the need to close my eyes and I took a deep breath. Her scent invaded my entire body, the smell of clear skies after it rains and a hint of sweetness. I didn't want to pull away; I knew if I pulled away and looked into those brown eyes I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

_**~It makes your lips so kissable **_

_**And your kiss unmissable **_

_**Your fingertips so touchable **_

_**And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes **_

_**Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes **_

_**Irresistible~ **_

We finally pulled apart from our embrace, just inches away from each other and I used whatever willpower I had left to _NOT_ kiss this amazing girl in front of me. I was lost in bright brown orbs when she slowly, and I mean in slow motion, like a movie scene, leaned in for a kiss. Think fast Lauren..._THINK_! Even though you don't want to think! I moved quickly so her lips landed on my cheek instead and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

She looked in her purse in search for her keys, not making eye contact, "Good night Lauren." Her voice soft, with a hint of hurt.

She turned the doorknob and took a step into her home. I screamed as loud as I could, on the inside that is, in frustration.

I grabbed her hand, which was all I could think of and do at the moment, "Camila."

Her brown eyes met mine, searching, waiting for whatever it was I had to say.

I took a step closer; we were maybe an inch or two apart. "I want to kiss you." I could feel my face heat up. "I do and it took every ounce of me and I'm sure help from the universe, to _NOT_ kiss you." She began to chuckle. "But I'm with someone and it wouldn't be right. I don't want our first kiss to be tainted and I don't want you to be that girl; you're so much better than that." I said as I gave her hand a squeeze, my eyes looking into glistening brown ones.

"So there's going to be a first kiss?" She said slightly blushing as she looked down, her body shimmying back and forth slightly.

I lifted her chin with my right hand to bring her gaze back to mine, "I sure hope so." I smiled at her and I'm sure my face was flushed.

She leaned in and gave me quick peck on my cheek, "have a good night Lauren." She said before entering her home.

"Good night." I said with a smile, our eyes locked only to be broken by her closing the door.

I walked to my car with a big smile plastered across my face as I placed my right hand to cup the cheek that Camila had just kissed. I was engulfed with giddiness, butterflies, a feeling of cloud nine, you name it, I had it! A first kiss..._YES_.


	20. Under Control (Irresistible Continued)

_******A/N: Irresistble Continued. Not gonna lie, kinda pulled this one out of my a*$...I hope you guys like it anyways lol! Love you all! Thanks for reading! =) **_

_**~I turn my head,**_

_**I can't shake the look you gave me**_

_**I'm as good as dead,**_

_**Cause all those eyes are all it takes**_

_**And all, I want, is you**_

_**So I pulled away**_

_**All I do is sit and wait**_

_**And I might as well**_

_**Write the words right on my face**_

_**That all, I want, is you**_

_**Always you**_

_**Because I've kept my heart under control**_

_**But lately, all this time is taking it's toll**_

_**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**_

_**So darling please believe me**_

_**I want you and you just have to know~**_

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I sat at the table with my head down as my best friend rubbed my shoulder trying to console me.

"I'd ask how it went, but judging by your body language, I'm gonna guess not good?" Normani said as my tired green eyes finally met hers.

"_NOT GOOD_ is an understatement." I let out with a sigh. "I just feel terrible about it; I never wanted it to end like _THIS_; I never really thought_ IT_ would actually end." My eyebrows scrunched replaying the scene in my head.

"What exactly happened?"

"I told her I just didn't feel the same way about us anymore, it wasn't fair to just be content," I said looking off into the distance as I traced the lip of my coffee cup with my finger. "Four years Mani! Four years gone, just like that."

"You weren't happy Laur," she looked at me squeezing my arm. "I know you feel terrible, but you have to choose your own happiness or no one else will."

"Try telling that to her!" My eyes wide as the words left my mouth, "she threw a tantrum, threw some things at me and asked if there was someone else!"

Okay maybe there was someone else, but Lacey and I were lonnnnggg over before Camila came into the picture.

"That's because she's okay with being content; you were her future _TROPHY WIFE_." Mani said as a matter of factly as she shot me a look. "What did you say?"

"That this was _MY_ decision and nothing or no one is to blame; we just grew apart." I took a sip of my coffee, "she continued to scream and say things like 'we had a plan' blah blah blah."

"I can't believe you stayed with her for four years!" Mani said with her eyebrows perked up.

"We worked, on paper, we worked. I don't know, I think I just need some time alone, figure some things out, clear my head."

_**~And all my fears,**_

_**Creep and crawl across my skin**_

_**These four walls,**_

_**Are after me and moving in**_

_**And all, all that I want to do, oh**_

_**Is give up, give in,**_

_**And let this one stay where it is**_

_**But I don't suppose I will**_

_**Because I've kept my heart under control**_

_**But lately, all this time is taking it's toll**_

_**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**_

_**So darling please forgive me**_

_**I want you and you just have to know~**_

*****Two Months Later, Elite Advertisement Agency, Miami, FL*****

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I leaned back on my chair with my legs crossed, feet on my desk while I chewed on her pen trying to jump-start my creativity.

Focus; come on Camila, focus. How am I supposed to come up with an advertisement pitch for a flipping mousetrap! A damn mousetrap!

"Hey Mila!" Normani said a little too loudly, startling me, causing me to almost fall off my chair. "Oh gosh are you okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I laughed out in nervousness, "saved by the desk!"

"How's the jingle coming along?" Normani asked.

"Oh it's coming," I chuckled, "hopefully sooner than later; I'm trying to land that huge Car advertisement contract."

"Oh yeah! I'm sure you'll get it Mila; you're the best woman for the job, that's for sure." She said nodding up and down.

"Thanks Mani, that really means a lot to me."

"Speaking of contracts, how are you and Lauren doing?" I'm assuming she's asking about the porcelain-skinned girl since she herself just landed a huge contract at work.

Lauren and I have been seeing each other sporadically the last two months whenever we can find the time. Whether it's grabbing coffee in the morning or lunch here and there; she's never actually asked me out on a date…yet.

I could feel the heat rise through my body at the mention of the green-eyed beauty. "Umm, I haven't seen her in about two weeks. I know she's been so busy since she landed that Architectural contract; she's pretty amazing." I tried to hold back my smile but couldn't.

Normani's face lit up as the words left my mouth, "wait, so are you going to the building's blue print reveal this Saturday; since it's for Lauren."

"Well Lauren mentioned something about a party for her landing that contract when we met up two weeks ago, but as of right now, no, I haven't heard from her." I was a little disappointed that Lauren hasn't contacted me much since then; I know she's busy and all, but when you want to spend time with someone, you make it happen, that's it.

I let out a sigh as I began to fiddle with my fingers; I wasn't really sure what to say next.

"Yeah, she's been super busy with everything going on," Mani tried to reassure me, her eyes sympathetic, "I'm sure she ca-"

"_EXCUSE ME_!" a man in a brown uniform yelled causing everyone around us in their workstations to turn their heads towards him.

"_EXCUSE ME! IS THERE A CAMILA CABELLO IN THIS OFFICE? CAMILA CABELLO!"_ He yelled aloud as all eyes turned to me.

I flashed everyone a confused smile as I raise my hand. "That's me."

The man gestured outside the door and then pointed towards me. Two more guys came walking in, one holding a large bouquet of flowers and the other a box with a ribbon around it, sealing it.

My eyes grew wide and I knew my cheeks were red.

"Mila!" Normani squealed, "Who are they from?" Her eyes wide with excited.

"I don't know." I know who I hope they're from. "Wow these flowers are beautiful!" I couldn't contain the happiness in my voice as I took a whiff, the scent causing me to close my eyes for a second.

"Please sign right here Ms.," He said in a monotone voice handing me a clipboard.

"Thank you."

"There's a card," Normani pointed to the box with the ribbon around it, "Open it!"

I grabbed the card that was sealed and read it:

**WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF ACCOMPANYING ME THIS SATURDAY?**

**-Lauren**

There was no way to hide my smile; it was plastered across my face, I could feel it. I love that she's so proper, but decides to draw three boxes and instructs me to check one, a little kid at heart:

**Box 1 = Yes**

**Box 2 = No**

**Box 3 = Maybe**

But then she crosses off Box 2 and Box 3, leaving me with just Box 1 as my only option. I began to chuckle to myself.

She's _SO CUTE_.

**I hope you like the flowers I picked out and by now I'm hoping there's a big smile spread across your face because that was my main intent; I love your smile.**

Am I floating? I feel like I'm floating on air.

**PS: Open the box...I hope you like it.**

"Lauren asked me to be her date on Saturday." I said to Mani, but I kept my eyes on the card as my lips pulled further up, if that's even possible.

"Open the box Mila! Open the box!"

I slowly undid the ribbon and pulled off the cover revealing a hint of red. I pulled what seemed to be a dress out of the box. My eyes were wide with awe; I held it up and couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was gorgeous.

"Wow Mila, you are going to be drop dead gorgeous in that dress." I glanced at Normani and she was in awe too.

I could feel my heart flutter. I've never been the type of girl to get anything delivered at the office, but this, a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a dress; it was something out of the movies.

I couldn't stop smiling.

_**~That one of these days**_

_**I'm gonna find myself away**_

_**I'll find the courage**_

_**I'll find the grace**_

_**Oh and I'm going to know, just what to say**_

_**Oh and you'll walk on up**_

_**When you want this love**_

_**And you've had enough**_

_**And you're giving it up~**_

*****Saturday Night*****

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I decided to look over myself in the mirror one last time before heading out the door. I settle on a black fitting dress that caressed my body perfectly stopping mid thigh and paired it with black stilettos and clutch. I touched up my red lipstick one last time making sure I chose the perfect shade to my match my date.

**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**

She opened the door and I couldn't move; I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing either. I took all of her in and she was stunning. Red fitting dress that hugged every curve on her body, the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.

"You like what you see?" She teased as her brown orbs met my green, mesmerized eyes; I simply nodded.

I was speechless.

_**~Because I've kept my heart under control**_

_**But lately, all this time is taking it's toll**_

_**Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul**_

_**So darling please forgive me**_

_**I want you and you just have to know~**_

I could hear her chuckle as my lips curled upwards to my eyes; still very much admiring the girl in front of me. "You're beautiful Camila." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're not so bad yourself Lauren." She said softly, her cheeks now a rose color.

I couldn't pull my gaze away from her, "as much as I would love for you to keep staring at me all night long," she gently cupped my face, "we should get going, I can't have you late for your own party."

I continued to smile as I grabbed her hand that cupped my face and intertwined our fingers as we headed for the limo.

*****Star Architect Firm Launch Party*****

Camila was perfect. She was a social butterfly and when I had to step away to talk business she made friends and spoke to everyone. Even from a distance she still held me paralyzed. I couldn't help but steal glances at the girl in the red dress.

Stunning.

I put my right arm around her waist as everyone's attention turned to the podium towards one of the partners.

"Now as you all know, in about a year there's going to be a building that our very own Lauren Jauregui has designed, lets face it this party is for her," everyone laughed, "so thank her later" he waved his hands to quiet the crowd, "but in all seriousness, Id like to raise a glass to Lauren, great job. _CHEERS_!"

Everyone's glasses were held high before taking a drink.

I could feel Camila's left hand squeeze my waist; she just smiled at me.

"I wanna show you something." I whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful up here." I watched her take in the night sky, doing a three-sixty to take in the views from the rooftop.

I closed the little gap between us, "you see that empty space right there," I said pointing in the distance as she nodded, "in a year my building will be up."

"I'm so proud of you, you're incredible." She said looking into my eyes, then looking off into the distance.

I laced our fingers, which brought her gaze back to me and at that moment bright brown eyes held me; I was hypnotized.

"What is it Lauren?" I couldn't speak and I could feel her squeeze my fingers.

"I-I've just never seen someone so beautiful." Was all I could let say.

Her face flushed with heat, flashing me an adorable toothless smile.

It was quiet; all I could hear was my breathing, her breathing and my heartbeat. I brought my left hand to her cheek and leaned in, gently brushing my ready lips on her full, luscious lips.

_FINALLY!_

The kiss was unhurried, smooth, tender, and it gradually released emotion that had built up over the last couple of months.

...Our First Kiss_, YES_.

Our lips slowly separated from one another, "so that's what I've been missing out on?" She breathed out.

I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl in front of me; our eyes locked momentarily before it was broken by caramel arms drawing me in for another kiss, placing her warm, sweet lips onto mine once again.

_**~Kept my heart, under control**_

_**It's under control baby**_

_**And darling don't you let this go**_

_**It's deep down in my soul**_

_**I want you and you just have to know**_

_**It's under control**_

_**Darling please don't let this go**_

_**Baby baby baby please**_

_**Baby girl ohh ohh**_

_**It's under control~**_


	21. Wake Me Up

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5am, earlier than my usual wake up call, but this wasn't just any ordinary day. I opened the curtains just a little bit, enough to let the sun shine through when it was time to rise, making sure to wake the creamy-skinned girl naturally with the sun's rays. I took a seat on the recliner, next to the fireplace that was in our master bedroom, pulling the lever on the side, propping my feet up. My brown narrowed eyes scanned my soul mate from head to toe, messy dark locks spread across the pillow she rested on, pink-reddish lips lightly trembling while breathing; smooth, delicate skin glowing even with little light in the room. She lay in bed, sound asleep and I was engulfed in all of what she is, she is _MY_ heart.

_**~I should ink my skin**_

_**With your name**_

_**And take my passport out again**_

_**And just replace it**_

_**See I could do without a tan**_

_**On my left hand, where my fourth finger meets my knuckle**_

_**And I should run you a hot bath**_

_**And fill it up with bubbles~**_

*****Flashback*****

It had been three months; a whirlwind romance and I knew I was in love. I've loved before but _NEVER_ like this, not even close.

"It's just been such a long day!" She yelled from the couch as I began to run the hot water into the tub.

I slightly bent over to place my fingertips under the running water, making sure it was the perfect temperature.

"Camila..." Her husky voice whispered softly as she stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Almost ready," I turned my head to face her, still bending over, feeling the hot water against my fingers. "Yeah babe?"

"What's that on your lower back?" Green curious eyes looked into mine with a perked up eyebrow as she pointed to the small of my back; I quickly popped up.

"Nothing! Your bath's ready." I said to her, averting her green eyes.

I see her approach me, cupping my flushed cheeks to bring it to her gaze, "Cammmmzzz..." It was no use.

I took my shirt off, unbuttoned my pants and helped it off with my hands before turning around. I was nervous; I didn't know what she would think.

"A tattoo huh? **L.M.J**." She read out loud, while tracing the letters with her fingers, causing goose bumps to appear.

I was too scared to reply, yeah it had only been three months, but I knew this was forever, so on impulse one day, I tattooed her initials on my lower back.

After retracing the letters, she wrapped both arms around me from behind, pulling me in as she took my earlobe between her lips, "I love you Camila." I closed my eyes as I let her touch, her warmth, I let everything about her seep within me.

*****End of Flashback*****

_**~'Cause maybe you're lovable**_

_**And maybe you're my snowflake**_

_**And your eyes turn from green to gray and in the winter I'll**_

_**Hold you in a cold place**_

_**And you should never cut your hair**_

_**'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder**_

_**And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me**_

_**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up~**_

I chuckled to myself at the thought and closed my eyes. I could vividly see her green eyes, letting the memories take over my mind, body, heart and soul.

_**~And would you ever feel guilty**_

_**If you did the same to me**_

_**Would you make me a cup of tea**_

_**To open my eyes in the right way**_

_**And I know you love Shrek**_

_**'Cause we've watched it twelve times**_

_**But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too**_

_**And if your DVD breaks, today**_

_**You shoulda got a VCR**_

_**'Cause I never owned a Blu-Ray**_

_**True say~**_

*****Flashback*****

"_NO_!" I said sternly.

"_YES."_ She replied as her lips pulled to her emerald eyes.

"No." My face a little softer, but still stood its ground.

"Yes." Her raspy voice let out making my knees weak as she closed the gap between us.

She intertwined our fingers, green orbs commanding my full attention, "no," I softly breathed out onto her lips; she smiled and knew she had won.

She gently pressed her lips onto mine, "_YES_." Kiss. "_YES_." Kiss. "_YES_."

She dragged me to the couch as she grabbed the remote, pushed play before cuddling against my body as she nuzzled against my shoulder and neck area.

"Shrek for the bajillionth time...you're lucky I love you." I said before placing a kiss on her head.

"I know I'm lucky." She said kissing my collarbone.

*****End of Flashback*****

I shook my head in disbelief. What was life before HER? Meaningless, I'm sure.

_**~And now I've always been shit at computer games and your brother always beats me**_

_**And if I lost, I go all cross**_

_**And chuck all the controllers at the TV**_

_**And then you'd laugh at me**_

_**And be asking me**_

_**If I'm gonna be home next week**_

_**And then you'd lie with me till I fall asleep**_

_**And flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets~**_

******Flashback*****

"Did you have fun tonight babe?" She said as she leaned half her body on me while we laid in bed; I could feel her eyelashes tickling my skin.

I let out a light laugh, "you're eyelashes tickle." I said pulling away to place my lips on her forehead. "Yeah, I love hanging out with your family! Except your brother."

She began to chuckle. "Why? Because he kicks your ass at video games; seriously you two are like five year olds fighting over a teddy bear." She continued to laugh.

"Hey! I let him win!"

"Sure baby...sure." She said squeezing my cheeks as I pouted before placing her delicious lips on mine.

*****End of Flashback*****

I can feel my lips pull to a smirk. I usually don't lay everything on the line, but when I saw her that night; I had to ask her out on a date. I just had to.

_**~And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me**_

_**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up**_

_**I think you hate the smell of smoke**_

_**You always tryna get me to stop**_

_**But you drink as much as me**_

_**And I get drunk a lot~**_

*****Flashback*****

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No."

"Nooooo?" I dipped my head in confusion.

I mean not to be conceited, but I'm the hottest piece of ass here, besides this green-eyed bombshell that quickly rejected me; I don't know how I feel about it.

"Are you sure?" My question caused her to laugh.

"You're kind of funny." Her green eyes softened.

"So let me buy you a drink."

"Look..."

"Camila."

"Look Camila, I just don't want you wasting your time; smoking is a deal breaker for me." She said gesturing towards the cigarette I put out earlier.

She noticed me earlier.

"I'll tell you what," her eyes amused, " ill quit smoking if you agree to go on a date with me,_ ONE_ date and you'll be doing the world a favor; ill quit smoking."

Her lips pulled to her eyes, letting out a light chuckle, "you really are funny."

"One date."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I nodded my head, "okay then." I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

*****End of Flashback*****

Gosh I can't believe I used to smoke. It's so disgusting to me now. Stopping was worth it; to have her, it was more than worth it.

_**~So I'll take you to the beach**_

_**And walk along the sand And I'll**_

_**Make you a heart pendant**_

_**With a pebble held in my hand**_

_**And I'll carve it like a necklace**_

_**So the heart falls where your chest is**_

_**And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach and it falls just where it needs to be**_

_**And rests peacefully**_

_**So you just need to breathe**_

_**To feel my heart against yours now**_

_**Against yours now~**_

*****Flashback*****

It had been a month and we've been to the beach multiple times; she loves it here and so did I. We walked on our bare feet along the beach where the ocean meets the sand. The water felt good as it made contact with my feet.

"Ah!" She screamed running away from the water every time it came close as if playing a game.

She looked like a child, pure and innocent.

"Cammmmzzz!" She whined running away from the water, "it's so cold," her lips pouting.

"I'm cold." She swayed back and forth; a sign that she wanted me to hold her.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms to warm her up before pulling her against my body, arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Thanks baby." She said before laying her head on my shoulder and placing a kiss on my skin.

"You're so adorable...I love you." My eyes grew wide, but I couldn't stop the words from escaping mouth.

She lifted her head, glistening green eyes staring into mine as her lips tugged to her eyes, "I love you too." She cupped my face, staring at me lovingly as my heart fluttered before crashing our lips together.

*****End of Flashback*****

_**~'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up**_

_**Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up**_

_**Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up~**_

The sun began to rise; sunrays landing on her fair skin as I watched her gently toss and turn, the warmth waking her. I watched her slowly open her eyes; barely awake green eyes meeting mine as she extended her hands, gesturing for me to come closer.

I bent down to kiss her forehead, "good morning beautiful."

"Good morning baby, have you been up long?" I shook my head to say 'no' as she propped her torso up, a lazy smile spread across her face.

I tucked some strays behind her ear as I admired all that was in front of me; I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

She cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I let her lips linger for a few seconds longer before reluctantly breaking contact; I wanted to look into her eyes.

"Silly girl," she said endearingly as she brushed her nose against mine, smiling.

"Lo." I said taking her hand in mine and placing a kiss on it.

"Yeah babe?"

I got down on one knee, my hands gripping both of hers as I pressed them together. "I knew, I knew from the moment I met you that you were _THE ONE_, my soul mate; never really believed in soul mates before. This life wouldn't mean a thing without_ YOU_. I love you so much." I placed another kiss on her hands as I watched a tear fall from her eyes. "I want you forever, actually, I want you for longer than that. You make me a better person; you _ARE_ my better half." I wiped her tears with my thumb; my other hand stayed clutching onto her hands. "I love you beyond what words can express, Lauren Michelle Jauregui, will you marry me?"

I pulled a box from my pajama pockets, opening it to reveal a ring. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Camz!" I placed the ring on her finger as she pulled me onto the bed, quickly flipping me over as she looked down at me.

"I love you Lauren." I said looking up into shimmering green eyes.

Her lips crashed onto mine, moving back and forth, tugging here and there, meshing together perfectly.

"I love you Camila."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I wrote it in like 30 mins lol! **


	22. Uncover

_**~Nobody sees, nobody knows**_

_**We are a secret**_

_**Can't be exposed**_

_**That's how it is, that's how it goes**_

_**Far from the others**_

_**Close to each other**_

_**In the daylight, in the daylight**_

_**when the sun is shining**_

_**On a late night, on a late night**_

_**when the moon is blinding**_

_**In the plain sight, plain sight**_

_**like stars in hiding**_

_**You and I burn on-on**_

_**Put 2 and 2 gether 4ever**_

_**We'll never change**_

_**2 and 2 gether**_

_**We'll never change~**_

*****Northeastern Academy, Minneapolis, MN 7AM*****

**Lauren's P.O.V. **

Why was I at school so early? Well, I'm captain of our women's ice hockey team and during the season it meant two-a-days, conditioning in the morning then actual practice with the team after school. Fresh out of the shower, I put on my school uniform;_ DAMN_ I make this outfit look good. I walked out into the hall and there she was in the distance, walking down the hall with her books in her hands held against her chest. There's something seriously _SEXY_ about an innocent, scholarly girl, in a schoolgirl uniform that made me just want to jump her bones every chance I got. Her long, dark brown hair flowing freely behind her, puckered lips that were made just to tempt me, I'm sure of it. I could feel my teeth grinding against my bottom lip, the lust for her taking over me completely.

I hid behind the side of a locker, making sure I wasn't in her view. I waited for her to cross my path.

"Ah!" a high-pitched voice screamed out as I pushed her into the janitorial closet across the hall, closing the door behind us.

"It's just me doll face, relax." I said in a smug tone as I grabbed her books out of her hands placing them on the shelf before I pushed her against the wall placing my impatient lips on her sweet, delicious lips aggressively.

_**~Nobody sees, nobody knows**_

_**We are a secret**_

_**Can't be exposed**_

_**That's how it is, that's how it goes**_

_**Far from the others**_

_**Close to each other**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover~**_

What can I say, I like to get to the point. My lips make their way to her jawline, leaving a path of kisses down to her neck that made the younger girl I had against the wall moan so sweetly, prompting me to pull her closely to my body and wrap my arms around her thin waist. I'm not really sure what was happening, but I wanted her in my arms and when I wanted something, I had it.

"I think," she pants out as I place my moist lips on her heated neck, her skin so inviting, I couldn't control myself, "that was the bell." I could feel her tilt her head back allowing more access as I drew her warm flesh into my mouth, my lips lightly sucking, careful not to leave a hickey. "Lauren." I ignore her as I continued to ravish her neck with my lips. My left hand remained on the small of her back as my right hand decided to be a bit more daring and ran up her thigh; it was so smooth as I caressed the surface with the palm of my hand.

She used all the strength she had left to push me off of her. I let her think she pushed me, but I willingly stepped back sensing the temperature in here was rising a little too fast for her. Her bright brown eyes locked with mine as she tried to contain her breathing; she was still panting and so was I.

What, but why? Why do I even care what _SHE _thinks is too fast…I don't. I only care about _MY_ wants and needs, snap out of it Lauren.

"We better get out of here, we're late." She said, still a little out of breath.

I grabbed her books and handed them to her, "you go ahead." I said with a smile as I winked at her.

"Oh yeah, that's right," she rolls her eyes irritated, "God forbid _THE_ Lauren Jauregui is seen with a _COMMONER_ like _ME_."

Where is this attitude coming from? I kinda like it.

"Whatever," she whispered under her breath as she stepped towards the door, but before she could turn the knob, I quickly grabbed her hand and spun her to face me.

I perked an eyebrow up at her and took a step closer as I reached for her bow and moved it a little to the left. "Perfect, now you're all set doll face, I'll see ya." I said with a smirk.

She turned to face the door once again, her back towards me in a frigid state, which meant her walls were up; I don't know why, but I hate it when her walls are up. It's not like I care about her or anything like that, _NOPE_! I notice her body relax, turning back towards me as she quickly closed the gap between us, cupping my cheek as she tiptoed and placed a warm, gentle kiss on my lips.

"Have a good day Lauren." She said over her shoulders before closing the door shut behind her, leaving me in the closet perplexed.

_**~My asylum, my asylum**_

_**is in your arms**_

_**When the world gives heavy burdens**_

_**I can bare a thousand tons**_

_**On your shoulder, on your shoulder**_

_**I can reach an endless sky**_

_**Feels like paradise**_

_**Put 2 and 2 gether 4ever**_

_**We'll never change**_

_**2 and 2 gether**_

_**We'll never change~**_

A few weeks into senior year, we finally made it! It has been a lengthy three years, but we're here now and we plan on owning this school and winning that championship!

"Mr. Connor first period, Lauren, _PLEASE _tell me you have Mr. Connor first period!" Normani said overdramatically as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Yeah, I do; actually we both do." I said nodding towards Dinah.

"Oh thank goodness," she took a seat next to me. "I hate math, suck at it."

Dinah began to laugh across the table from us, "well don't ask Jauregui for help, she's always late to first period for some reason."

I spat my orange juice across the table at the mention of me being late, some of it landing on Dinah's arm. Normani began to laugh and I tried to hold the laughter in, but I couldn't.

"Daaawwwggg, seriously!" She said wiping the juice off of her arm.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The Headmaster spoke into the mic.

All our eyes turned towards him to the front of the lunch hall.

"Take it away ladies." He said waving the two girls towards the mic, one I know very well and I could feel my lips pull into a smile, just slightly.

"We just wanted to remind everyone that this Sunday is the fundraiser carwash; all proceeds go to Operation Santa Clause." She looked beautiful today; a red bow in her hair, it was messy, but done and just draped over one shoulder.

I smiled at her; happy brown orbs held my gaze and they gradually became hostile as they broke contact, much to my dismay.

"Ugh, I can't fucking stand them." a voice echoed in my ear a little too loudly for my liking, "Ironic isn't it, a charity case holding a fundraiser." I was so drawn in by her brown eyes that I didn't even notice Cece had her arms around my neck from behind and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

_SHIT. _I knew that's what caused the hostility.

Cece took a seat next to me, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Instead of dumb and dumber, which we could definitely call them," She gestured towards the two girls on the mic, as she let out an evil laugh, "they're like short and shorter." Her eyes wide, laughing at her own tasteless joke. "A red bow? Is Charity Case serious?"

I abruptly stood up and gabbed my book bag, "Ugh, where do you think you're going?" Her eyes narrowed towards me.

My eyes snapped towards her, "Her name is _CAMILA_." The words flew out harshly.

_**~Nobody sees, nobody knows**_

_**We are a secret**_

_**Can't be exposed**_

_**That's how it is, that's how it goes**_

_**Far from the others**_

_**Close to each other**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover~**_

I understand that _EVERYONE_, including my parents, expects me to date someone from a prestigious family; and by someone I mean Cece, who comes from almost, _ALMOST_ as much money as me, but right now she's getting on my last nerve.

She crossed her arms, fighting fire with fire. "How the hell do you even know that commoner's name?" Her tone disgusted.

_ANSWER_! She's waiting for an answer, "Study hall, we have study hall together and she let me borrow a pen."

She shrugged in disgust, "better throw that pen away if it's from a commoner."

"We have practice soon." Normani and Dinah gathered their things as well; I'm sure they noticed I was irritated.

I headed to my car after practice, throwing my gear when I saw someone from the corner of my eye.

"Camila?" I whispered before making my way towards the front steps of the school where I found her sitting, reading a book that was lit by the light post above.

"That book _MUST_ be really good if you're still here reading it." My voice startling her a bit as her body jumped; tired brown eyes meeting mine.

"I'm waiting for my ride," she turned her attention back to her book.

"It's already dark Camila."

"Since when did you start caring?" She said condescendingly, "Wouldn't want you to be _SEEN _with me, you know since I don't come from a rich family and all that jazz."

First off, I don't care! Or do I? I don't really have an answer for that right now and second…okay there is no second.

I kneeled down in front of her, pulled her book out of her hands and stared directly into her shimmering brown eyes. I wasn't really sure why I was doing what I was doing next, looking into her brown eyes, everything around me went black and I was spellbound. I lifted her chin slightly and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

_**~We could build a universe right here**_

_**All the world could disappear**_

_**Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care**_

_**We could build a universe right here**_

_**The world could disappear**_

_**Yeah I just need you near~**_

We slowly parted as my eyes drifted from her lips to her still closed eyes. "It's dark, I'm not leaving you here alone, get in the car, I'm taking you home." I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder as I turned to walk towards my car.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and she followed a few feet behind me. No protest.

_WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT DID I JUST DO?_

_**~Nobody sees, nobody knows**_

_**We are a secret**_

_**Can't be exposed**_

_**That's how it is, that's how it goes**_

_**Far from the others**_

_**Close to each other**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover**_

_**That's when we uncover-cover-cover**_

_**That's when we uncover~**_

_**A/N: Part 2...Maybe, what do you guys think? ;)**_


	23. Autumn Leaves (Uncover Continued)

_**~Another day another life**_

_**Passes by just like mine**_

_**It's not complicated~**_

_**Another mind**_

_**Another soul**_

_**Another body to grow old**_

_**It's not complicated~**_

*****Camila's House, 6PM*****

**Camila's P.O.V.**

"You and your little sister?" her green eyes scanning the picture next to my bed, my own scanning her face; she had her guard down.

I watched her walk around my room and grab a photo album that was tucked away at the corner of my desk. "No Lauren!" I ran and tried to grab it from her hands, but she held me back with one arm as she flipped it open. "Lauren! No!" I tried to grab the album from her, but she was too strong and I was, apparently, too weak.

I felt her arm that was holding me back relax, and I stopped trying to grab it out of her hands. She sat down on my bed, her eyes soft as she flipped through it, her lips pulling to her ears.

She began to laugh, her pearly whites in clear view. I don't think I've _EVER_ seen Lauren really genuinely laugh before like this, her expression irreproachable and I was astonished by it.

It was _HEARTWARMING._

I couldn't help but just stand here, admiring the girl in front of me, "is that _YOU_?" her eyes wide with amusement, "oh Camzi, you gotta let me have this picture, I'm taking this picture."

I crossed my arms, "_CAMZI? NO_."

"_NO_?" She smirked up at me as if she's never heard the word before; lets face the facts, no one says '_NO_' to Lauren.

"_CAMMMZZZZ_?" how can I say '_NO_' to that face, those eyes, those smoky emerald eyes.

"Camz is _MUCH _better," I said with a smile as I uncrossed my arms and took a seat next to her, "let me see that picture?"

She held the picture next to her face as she wiggled her eyebrows, causing me to giggle, "No." I shook my head, "You don't want_ THAT _picture."

"Oh," She nodded her head, "but I _DO_!" still holding it next to her face. "I mean, I just _HAVE_ to have the picture that spawned _THE_ bow era, I have too. You're just _SO CUTE, _what were you like two in this picture_?_"

It's official; I won't be saying '_NO'_ to that face anytime soon. "Five!" I corrected her.

She tucked the picture into her jacket pocket and turned her gaze back to me, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

Why can't she be like this _ALL_ the time? She confuses me sometimes, all the time.

That same hand smoothly cupped my cheek, her green gems so mesmerizing as they looked at me. I bit my bottom lip anxiously, knowing what was coming next; I wanted her ample pink-reddish lips on mine and I wanted them _NOW._

I briskly grabbed her face with both my hands, drawing her lips onto my lips, taking charge. She laid on top of me, kissing me, her lips so lenient on mine, as if to mirror the entire night, which was so pure and gentle. Her right hand so delicate as it gripped my waist; the other pinning my right hand above my head, still her force was mild.

She's different tonight. All barriers utterly diminished and for the first time, I feel like I'm _REALLY_ with _HER_ and she's _REMARKABLE_; even more so than before, didn't think that was possible.

**~BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ~**

She popped her head up, breaking contact, much to my displeasure as we both breathed heavily, "ignore it!" I said positioning my hand behind her head, bringing her lips back down onto mine.

Our lips eagerly danced with each other as I tugged on her hair, pulling at it with my fingers every time she bit my lip, letting her know that I approved.

**~BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ~**

I could feel her smile into my lips, "you better get your phone." she said into my lips before giving me another kiss.

She rolled off of me and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and walked to the corner, "hey?" I whispered, "mmhhmm, okay sounds good Jer, I'll see you tomorrow." I said in what I thought was a quiet tone.

"Who's Jerrrrr?" She asked, her green eyes penetrating through mine.

Who's Jerr? This guy I've kind of been seeing, look I may be sweet and innocent, but I know I'm not the only one in Lauren's life and she's made that _VERY_ clear, even though I want to be, so yeah, I've been dating.

"Jerrod, he's just uhhh, a-a-a friend of mine from my old school." She quickly propped herself up, hands supporting her as she slightly leaned back.

She looked straight into my eyes, "you always stutter like that when you talk about a friend?" her tone stern.

"Why does it matter? You have Cece!" I spat in the same tone.

"It doesn't!" she stood up and grabbed her book bag, "and I don't _HAVE _Cece, I'm not with her."

I followed the green-eyed girl, full of emotion as she stuffed her books in her bag. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem Camila, you can be with whoever you want to, and it's not like we're together." She said harshly, not making eye contact.

_WOW_, that hurt; her saying it out loud, it _HURT_.

I could feel the hurt rise and the words left my mouth faster than the speed of light, "excuse me for protecting my _HEEAARR_-," I stopped myself before I finished the last word; I hope she didn't catch that; I could feel my tense stance unwind, "Lauren, you don't have to go."

I didn't want her to leave; this is so stupid. I don't even like Jerrod like _THAT_; its just Lauren scares me.

"I do, my parent's are probably waiting for me." She said walking towards the door.

I let out a puff of air, "That's right, don't want to keep the parentals waiting." I said mockingly.

Her glare quickly snapped towards me, "don't you dare Camila, I get it from everyone else, not you too," she shook her head as her green eyes became glossy prompting me to close whatever gap there was between us.

I cupped her face and looked into her eyes before wrapping my arms around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry." I kissed her lips.

"I know," she whispered, cupping my face before kissing me, "I gotta go." She turned around and she was out the door.

_**~Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?**_

_**Float down**_

_**Like autumn leaves**_

_**Hush now**_

_**Close your eyes before the sleep**_

_**And you're miles away **_

_**And yesterday you were here with me~**_

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

We sat at the corner booth where we usually sit as we waited for our milkshakes. I put my head down in my arms and let out a sigh; I needed a moment.

"You alright Laur?" Dinah asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

I popped my head up to answer, but my eyes were quickly drawn across the ice cream parlor, there she was with her bow eating ice cream with someone, must be Jerrod.

Why do I feel the need to go punch him in the face right now? Ugh!

"You like her don't you?" I gave my head a quick shake as my eyes looked at my best friend.

"What? No." I shrugged.

Do I? You already know the answer to that. Ahhh_ SHIT_.

Dinah just perked up an eyebrow, "_WHAT_?" I asked.

"Lauren, I've known you since sperm, well almost, I know you."

"I don't know," I said glaring at them as they ate their ice cream; Camila knew I was staring; she stole glances…_GOOD_! I want her to feel my stares. "It's just…"

Am I jealous? _NOOOOOO_, okay maybe I'm a little jealous and I really want to go over there and punch that guy in the face.

Dinah gave me a curious look, "it's just what?"

"She makes me laugh." I said with my face hardened at the realization.

_SHE MAKES ME LAUGH._

Dinah's eyes grew wide, "this is further along than I thought."

"_WHAT_?" I whispered.

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_

"It's okay bestie, you know I love you, this stays between us." Dinah whispered as she tapped my hand, her head gesturing towards the door where Cece and Normani had entered.

"Hey baby!" Cece said aloud, almost like a dog peeing around, claiming their territory; I was disgusted by it.

She threw her arm around me and kissed my cheek; whatever, might as well go with it, as always.

**Camila's P.O.V. **

"Camila…Camila?"

"Huh? What?"

"Who are you staring at?" his eyebrows furrowed as my gaze finally met his.

I didn't even realize I was staring so hard.

"No one, sorry." I said with a smile, "Lets get out of here?"

I can't stand hearing Cece laugh from across the parlor; she's so obnoxious.

"You don't want to finish your ice cream?" His eyes looked confused; I never leave anything on my plate.

I could feel my stomach turn into knots; I could see the blonde kissing Lauren all over her face; I can't be here.

"Yeah, I'm sure, let's go."

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

Oh no you don't Camila, you don't get to leave that easily.

"I gotta grab something out of my car, Dinah, tell Normani and Cece that story." I nodded as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"What story?" She was confused.

Come on, read my mind, that's what best friends do..._READ MY MIND _so I can talk to Camila outside!

"Oh yeah! The story, well let me tell you guys," she winked at me as I got up from the booth and headed outside.

He opened the door for her, what a gentleman…makes me want to _REALLY _punch him in the face.

I jogged towards them, "Camila!" She turned around, brown surprised eyes meeting mine.

"Lauren?" she gave me the _**WHAT THE HECK**_ look.

"I just wanted to say hi," I quickly turned my attention to her date or whatever, "I'm Lauren."

He shook my hand, it was weak, how could Camila date _THIS _guy, weak handshake, "Jerrod, nice to meet you, how do you two know each other?"

"School." I answered a little rudely, woops.

"Actually, could I steal Camz for like a second," Her eyes narrowed at me, "I have to ask her about an assignment if you don't mind."

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He hopped in the car as I pulled Camila further away.

**Camila's P.O.V. **

What the hell is she _DOING?_ She_ NEVER_ speaks to me unless we're alone and she picks this time to be the_ FIRST_ time, she has got to be kidding me! She's trying to intimidate him; okay it's a little sexy how possessive she's getting, but still! What is her issue?

I crossed my arms a little annoyed, "assignment? We don't have an actual class together! And what the hell are you doing out here talking to me anyways?"

"I just," she shimmied back and forth, resembling an innocent child, "I wanted to say hi."

Gosh why does she have to be so _ADORABLE _right now?

I let my arms hang loose as a smile crept on my face, "hi." I playfully rolled my eyes at her.

"Camila! We should get going, we're going to miss the movie!" Jerrod yelled from the car.

"Coming!" I shouted over my shoulder, "You should probably get going too."

"Yeah." She said faintly as her fingertips lightly touched on mine. "You're probably right."

It should really be against the law to be _THAT _beautiful and have green eyes; it's just not fair.

"Good night Lauren."

"Have a good night Camz." She broke contact and walked towards the parlor.

I watched the porcelain-skinned girl walk inside as I sighed. I know I won't be able to get those eyes off of my mind the whole night.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

"Lauren! Get down here now!" I heard my dad yell.

"Dad? What's going on?" I ran down the steps confused.

He held my incomplete college applications in his hands; he was fuming. "These were due a couple of weeks ago!"

_CRAP. _

"Dad, I…" I really don't have an excuse.

"Get these done Lauren, you're lucky our family has connections." He shook his head at me, "Look Lauren, you know I'm only hard on you because I want you to reach your full potential."

_POTENTIAL_, it really just means, not quite there yet.

"Just get dressed Lauren, dinner is in a couple of hours and the Freys will be here soon." He said with his nose scrunched as he pinched his bridge.

"Why are the Freys coming over dad?" I was confused; I know our families have always been close, but this seemed last minute.

"We're thinking about merging our companies." He said firmly. "You really need to start taking your relationship with Cece seriously."

I'm seventeen! I don't need to take anything seriously!

"Relationship? Dad, Cece and I aren't even togeth-"

"I don't want to hear it Lauren. Get Ready."

I made my way up the stairs and I stopped, I had to ask, "What about love? Does that count for something anymore?" I stared at him.

He chuckled, "One day Lauren, love's going to fade," he stared directly into my eyes, "the choices you make now will determine what you're left with after. One day you'll understand, now go get ready."

I ran up the stairs, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, "Lauren!" I stopped in my tracks, not bothering to look at him. "You know I love you right?"

"I know dad, I love you too."

It was time to grow up, be the person my parents expected me to be, it was time.

_**~Another tear**_

_**Another cry**_

_**Another place for us to die**_

_**It's not complicated**_

_**Another love that's gone to waste **_

_**Another light lost from your face**_

_**It's complicated~**_

**Camila's P.O.V. **

I haven't really seen much of Lauren this week, I'm sure she's been busy with hockey and midterms. Time to take matters into my own hands; this time I waited behind the locker, waiting for her to cross my path.

I pushed her into the closet, kicking the door behind me, her green tired eyes meeting mine. "Hey, hey," I tilted my head looking for something, "it's me." She just smiled.

Her eyes, they gave her away, she looked so vulnerable.

She placed her lips on mine, our lips caressing gently, tenderly, and passionately. Her lips were so sweet as they continued to brush against mine; we slowly pulled away and she was crying.

I wiped her tears with my thumbs, "What's wrong?" she just shook her head, mustering a half smile, "it's me, you can tell me anything."

She leaned in to kiss me once again, her lips salty from her tears, "I'm so sorry Camz." She sobbed.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I can't do this anymore, my parents they expect me to-to-to…" she continued to sob.

I couldn't understand her, "Lauren, hey it's okay, whatever it is, it's okay."

She looked at me with her watery green eyes, those same green eyes holding my heart, "I just, I can't do this, I have to go." Before I could say anything, I found myself alone in the janitor's closet.

_**~Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?**_

_**Float down**_

_**Like autumn leaves**_

_**Hush now**_

_**Close your eyes before the sleep**_

_**And you're miles away **_

_**And yesterday you were here with me~**_

"Thanks for dinner Jerrod." Gosh I hope he doesn't try to kiss me right now; the last thing I need is someone else's lips on mine when all I can think about are green eyes.

"Of course." He smiled charmingly, "look Camila, I don't know if I'd made my intentions clear, but I like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Is he asking me this _NOW_? What do I say to that? Is that an actual question?

"You don't have to answer me right now," Thank God! "I just wanted you to know my intent." He grabbed my hand, "I'm a really good guy Camila, and you know I would treat you right."

I know, I _KNOW_.

"Just think about it." He kissed my cheek and went on his way.

I didn't really have time to process anything; all I know is when he asked me to be his girlfriend all I could think about was Lauren.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I sat at the bar at my family's restaurant; we owned a lot of restaurants, lucky for me they all served alcohol. "Whiskey on the rocks."

"Lauren, it's noon and you're underage." Dan, the bartender said to me.

"Look Dan, I won't tell my dad okay, you've served me before, "whiskey on the rocks, please." This time my was tone firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Make that two!"

"Hey Dinah, what are you doing here?" I asked my best friend.

"Well, I didn't see you at the optional practice this morning and even though it's optional," she paused to take a sip of her whiskey, "you're ass is _ALWAYS_ there. What's going on with you Laur?"

"It's my dad, he just expects so much out of me." I shook my head as I took a sip, letting the whiskey warm my body.

"What's new? They expect you to pull the world out of your ass!"

"It was different this time Dinah, you should've seen my dad, I've never seen him like that before."

"Hey Laur," She nodded towards the door, my eyes confused as I slowly spun my stool around, "I'll make myself busy on the other side of the bar."

"Camila, what are you doing here? It's noon, don't you have class?" my eyes confused.

"Don't _YOU_ have class?" her eyes drifting from my eyes down to my whiskey.

"What are you doing here Camila?" I tried to sound as indifferent as I could, staring at my drink.

"Jerrod asked me to be his girlfriend." I slowly turned my gaze, looking into the most stunning brown orbs. "I need to know,_ THIS_, whatever this is between us, is it real? Do you feel something for me?" her hand squeezed my arm. "Lauren?"

I took a sip of my drink, "you should be with him Camila, he'll treat you better."

"I want you to look at me, look at me and say it."

_**~Ooh how I miss you**_

_**My symphony played the song that carried you out**_

_**Ooh how I miss you**_

_**And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay~**_

I looked into her eyes and the next few words would be the hardest words I've ever let out, "there's _NOTHING _between us Camila, you should go, be with him." I turned my eyes back to my drink, "I don't feel anything for you, you should go."

"Okay," she said through her tears before walking out the door.

It broke me.

"Lauren, what just happened?" Dinah asked.

"I told her I didn't feel anything and that she should be with someone else."

"Why would you do that? I thought you liked her."

"I don't like her…I'm _IN-LOVE_ with her and she deserves to be with someone so much better than me." I said before finishing my drink and making my way out of the restaurant.

_**~Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?**_

_**Float down**_

_**Like autumn leaves**_

_**Hush now**_

_**Close your eyes before the sleep**_

_**And you're miles away **_

_**And yesterday you were here with me**_

_**Touch down **_

_**Like a seven four seven **_

_**Or stay out and we'll live forever now~**_


	24. The Mess I Made (Autumn Leaves Cont'd)

_**~I should've kissed you there**_

_**I should've held your face**_

_**I should've watched those eyes**_

_**Instead of run in place**_

_**I should've called you out**_

_**I should've said your name**_

_**I should've turned around**_

_**I should've looked again...~**_

*****Pizza Pit, 8pm*****

**Camila's P.O.V.**

Gosh it's cold out, pizza, thank goodness. I am beyond starving! Jerrod and I made our way into the pizza place and I see the hockey team in the corner, _GREAT_. That's right, they just had a game and by the look on their faces, they must have won again. I am really _NOT_ in the mood to see Lauren; she's been pretty good at dodging me, even in study hall. It's worse than I thought; she's with Cece, of course. Our eyes met for a split second; I've missed her green eyes so much, it kills me to look at them.

"Camila," he tugged at my jacket. "I found us a table at the corner."

"We have to order up front." I gestured towards the register.

I _REALLY _don't want to order, the register is right by the team; I can't even deal right now! I could feel myself get anxious; I need to step away for a second.

"I need to use the restroom, can you just order me something." I headed towards the restroom.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

Tonight's game was well-fought, great win. I'm just not as happy as I normally would be after a win. I'm not really sure why and then I saw _HER_ walk in and I was reminded _WHY._ I've managed to avoid her the last week at school, but the pizza joint, the pizza joint would be my downfall. Thanks a lot universe.

"You okay Laur?" Dinah whispered in my ear to my left.

"I'm fine." I lied; shoot me.

The team kept talking about the game; I'm sure I should be basking in my glory, but I couldn't focus, not with them on the other side.

I see him approaching the register; where did Camz go? I couldn't help but overhear what he was ordering.

"Could I get two slices of the spinach and two slices of the veggie?" I heard him order.

Spinach? Veggie? She doesn't even like_ THOSE_, but you wouldn't _KNOW_ that now would you. I do, I know. I _REALLY_ want to punch this guy.

_**~But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made.**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn you take your heart and walk away~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I took my coat off and sat back down on the table across from Jerrod, "did you order?"

"Yeah, they should be coming out soon." He said with a smile.

He's such a great guy, really nice and treats me well. _BUT_? No buts, not right now, I can't even think, I need food!

"Here you guys go, two veggie slices and two spinach slices." The nice man placed the pizza on the table.

So many toppings and he had to choose spinach, which I _HATE_ and a veggie pizza, come on! At least he tried.

"Looks good." I said trying to figure out which one I should force down.

I love pizza, I do, but he couldn't have chosen pepperoni? As I continue to contemplate which slice to eat, I see the porcelain-skinned girl from my peripherals approach the table and she rudely threw a plate down with two slices of pepperoni on it.

Her intense green eyes looking into mine and then making their way to my date, "she likes pepperoni" she said coldly before turning to walk away, but then she stopped, turning back around, "oh, and she hates spinach, you should probably take note." Her tone was sharp as she stared right at him.

I watched her slam the door open and walk out; my eyes were wide and so was my mouth.

"What the heck was that all about?" Jerrod turned towards me.

"She's, um, she's…" I have no idea what just happened, "will you excuse me for just one second, I'll be right back." I got up off the booth and quickly made my way outside.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I walked outside, zipped up my letterman jacket and placed my hands in my pockets. It was freezing but I didn't care, I had to get out of there. I couldn't be in there for one more second; I couldn't see her with him. I just couldn't. . What I did in there probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't contain my emotions. When it comes to her, I just don't know anything anymore.

"A little passive aggressive don't you fucking think?" She yelled causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

She's pissed; I've never heard her curse before, definitely pissed.

I turned around and she had her hand rolled into balls of fists; I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What the hell is you problem?" She pushed my chest, "seriously, what the hell is your problem?" She pushed me again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Camila?" I looked into brown eyes I missed so much; they were different, full of anger and sadness.

"What? Seriously Lauren, what the hell is your problem?" Her tears slowly poured down.

"Where's your coat?" I speedily approached her and wrapped my arms around her.

"No! Let me go Lauren."

I couldn't let her go, the more she fought it, the tighter I held her in my arms and truth was I didn't _WANT_ to let her go.

"It's not fair Lauren, you can't do that." She cried into my chest, "you can't tell me to be with someone else and then just do that." I feel her arms wrap around me as she continued to sob. "It's not fair, you've avoided me all week and then you do _THAT_." She whimpered out.

"You have to go back inside now, okay?" I said with as much power as I could, which wasn't much.

"It's not fair," her voice barely audible through her tears. "You can't do that."

I pulled away, breaking our embrace and unzipped my jacket, took it off and threw it around her.

"Go back inside Camila, he's waiting for you." I could feel the tears building in my eyes and I didn't want her to see me this way, not this way. "Go back inside." I looked into her runny brown eyes and all I wanted to do was hold her, but instead I walked away.

_**~I should've held my ground**_

_**I could've been redeemed**_

_**For every second chance**_

_**That changed it's mind on me**_

_**I should've spoken up**_

_**I should've proudly claimed**_

_**That all my heads to blame**_

_**For all my heart's mistakes~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I feel hollow, there's really no other word to describe how I feel and it's been days since I've slept. My eyes are heavy and I hope no one notices the bags under them. How could she tell me there's _NOTHING_ between us, that I should be with someone else and then do_ THAT_. She just leaves me so unbalanced, I don't understand her at all.

"Hey Mila!" I hear a cheery voice call out.

"Hey Ally." I said as I grabbed my books out of my locker.

"What's your schedule looking like? Hopefully we _ACTUALLY_ have class this quarter together!" She beamed.

"Hmm lets see I've got: Poetry, Art, Math, Physics, Bio and English. What about you?" I said to her unenthusiastically.

No more study hall, no more seeing Lauren, not that I saw much of her anymore. She's been really good at ditching study hall or avoiding me, whichever it was, I wasn't really sure; I guess athletes get a free pass in this school. Call me crazy, but even though it hurt, I looked forward to seeing her everyday, but after the Pizza Pit incident, she hasn't shown up for study hall. I haven't looked into those green eyes the last two weeks. Well now that it's a new quarter I probably wont be seeing her at all, especially with league play starting for hockey and knowing Lauren she's figured out a way to avoid having me for any of her classes.

"Yay! We have Poetry_ AND_ Bio together!" She clapped happily, "come on Mila, wouldn't want to be late!"

_**~But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made.**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn you take your heart and walk away~**_

Ally and I sat in the front; all the athletes took the back seats. There sure are a lot of hockey players in here, probably because the Poetry teacher is the assistant coach of our women's ice hockey team; easy A for them, I'm sure. Dinah, Normani, ewww, even Cece, yeah I know she's not on the team, but she's like a blood sucking leech, always around them.

"All right class, settle down. Now, for your first assignmenttt-"

**~SMACK~**

Mrs. Tanner was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Sorry I'm a little late coach," her husky voice let out softly as it invaded my ears causing chills throughout my body. "I to change my schedule around."

"Take a seat Jauregui."

Lauren made her way towards the back; I could feel my body tense up, as her green smoldering eyes looked into mine, just for a split second.

"Hey baby, I saved you a seat," Cece's annoying voice hollered.

God help me through this quarter. _PLEASE_.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I took my seat next to Cece; there was no getting away from her. Camila's in this class, you have got to be kidding me! What am going to do? I can't ditch _THIS_ class, no way I can transfer out; coach will kill me. Universe, _PLEASE_ help me through this quarter.

I couldn't help but stare at the back of her head. Her brown dark locks falling ever so gently down her back and her signature bow that I loved so much. I haven't been this close to her since the Pizza Pit; looking into her beautiful brown eyes made my heart ache. She looked so tired, different, like someone had stolen her sunshine…I know who stole it.

"Miss Jauregui! Did you hear me?"

"What?" The only thing I heard was my last name.

"Miss Cabello is your partner for the quarter. Lets see, who's next on the liiisss-"

I stood up. "_NO_!" I didn't realize how loud I had yelled until everyone's attention snapped towards me; brown eyes staring me down.

"Excuse me Miss Jauregui?" Mrs. Tanner said crossing her arms.

"I mean, wouldn't it make more sense for me to be with someone from the team? With our busy schedules and all; it'd be easier to get an assignment done." Don't look at her brown eyes that's staring at you; whatever you do, _DO NOT LOOK INTO THOSE BROWN EYES._

_**~And it's you **_

_**And it's falling down**_

_**As you walk away**_

_**And it's on me now**_

_**As you go...~**_

"You know what Miss Jauregui, you're right it would be _EASIER_, but life isn't always easy. Take seat, you're with Camila, deal with it."

"Lauren!" I jumped at the sudden call of my name.

"What Dinah?" I pulled my sweater on.

"Dawg, you need to come into the hall _NOW_!" Her voice was urgent.

"What? Why?" I finally peeked on the other side of the locker to meet her gaze.

"Dude, it's Cece!" My eyes still bewildered, "If you don't get out there she's gonna eat Camila alive!"

All I needed to hear was Camila's name and I bolted out the locker room as fast as I can. I'm running down the hall and all I see is a group of people clustered and Cece's voice yelling.

I push my way through, "I-I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I'm sorry." Her voice low, trailing off at the last part as she picked up her books.

"You know what charity case, you think you can just come in here and act like the world owes you something," Cece spat, "you really need to watch where you're going!" she got in Camila's face.

I need to do something. I need to do something or Cece is going to do something bad and I can't let that happen. Come one brain…_THINK_!

"Hey baby," I pulled Cece into my arms and I could feel brown eyes on me, "What's going on?" Cece just smiled. Probably because I've _NEVER _called her any endearing name and I've _NEVER _showed her any affection.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "this commoner ran into me, knocked my drink out of my hands!" She glared at Camila venomously; my eyes followed her direction and met soft brown eyes; I knew she was holding back tears.

Cece, being Cece tried pull out of my arms to yell at Camila some more and I wasn't going to let that happen. I tugged her arm, spinning her back into my embrace. "She's not even worth it babe. She's just a commoner, not even worth our time." Cece just smiled and I watched the tears fall from Camila's face form the corner of my eyes before she turned to walk away.

All I wanted to do was run after her, run after her and tell her she was worth it. She was worth _MY_ time and that I loved her. That I'm _IN-LOVE _with her, but I didn't; I think I'm gonna throw up.

_**~But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made.**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn you take your heart and walk away~**_

It was after practice and I walked out, threw my gear in my trunk and there she was, walking, I'm not sure towards what, but she was walking. I need to talk to her.

"Camila!" I yelled as I jogged to catch up to her, "Camila!" Can she not hear me? She's not stopping.

"_CAMZ_!" I finally caught up to her and grabbed her elbow.

She turned around, angry brown orbs meeting mine as she pushed my hand away. "_WHAT?_ What Lauren? What the hell do you want?"

"…I just, I just…"

"You just what?" her eyes beginning to water, "you probably can't even get the words out because I'm just a _FUCKING COMMONER_!" she pushed me away, her tears flowing freely. "And I'm not even worth your time right?" she said in between her sobs. "Well don't you worry Lauren, I don't _WANT_ your time."

But you are _WORTH_ it Camz, you always have been and always will be; I'm the one not _WORTHY _of _YOU_.

It's what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

_**~And it's falling down**_

_**As you walk away**_

_**And it's on me now**_

_**As you go...~**_

"I_ DON'T_ want to be a part of _YOUR_ world, not anymore," she said as she wiped her tears with her hands, "_I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE_, so don't you worry."

I just stood there, frozen, unable to say anything and I just let her walk away…_AGAIN_.

_**~But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made.**_

_**I'm staring at the mess I made**_

_**As you turn you take your heart and walk away~**_


	25. Story of My Life(The Mess I Made Cont'd)

_**~Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain,**_

_**I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days.**_

_**She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones,**_

_**It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone.~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I always thought that all you needed was love. _ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE_! Right? Now I'm not so sure. I've never been this heartbroken before; come to think of it, I've never been heartbroken. It's been hard not to give in to this feeling of complete and utter anguish, but I'm done, I'm done being broken. I'm not waiting anymore. It doesn't mean that I _DON'T _love Lauren; I'm very much still _IN-LOVE_ with her. I just can't let myself walk around being heartbroken over her, I can't.

_EASIER SAID THAN DONE._

I was snapped away from my thoughts, "Hey Mila! How was your weekend? How are things with Jerrod?" Ally asked gleefully as she sat down in the seat next to mine.

"It's good," I said without much emotion behind it. "We're taking it slow." Slow is an understatement.

"Have you answered his question yet?" She whispered as the teacher walked in.

"No, not yet." I whisper back.

My eyes drifted from Mrs. Tanner, who was writing our assignment on the board, to the porcelain-skinned girl that walked in late, per usual. I remember when I was the reason Lauren used to be late for class. My eyes followed her, all the way to the back as she put her head down. I couldn't even catch a glimpse of her green eyes; she was wearing a fitted cap.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk, crossed my arms and put my head down. I'm mentally and physically exhausted. Season is starting to take its toll on me, and this thing with Camz. This _THING_? You're thinking to yourself, no one can hear you; you can say it. What do you want me to say? Yes, I'm _IN-LOVE _with her! I just want to be with _HER_, only _HER_! Why can't love be enough? It should be enough. I slowly peeked up from my arms and narrowed brown eyes met mine; how long has she been looking at me?

"Miss Jauregui!"

My tired eyes turned to the front of the class, "yes Mrs. Tanner?"

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence…late again." She said crossing her arms.

"You're welcome." I said as the class began to laugh; she was not amused.

"Lauren, take your cap off and pay attention."

I really don't want to be here right now! If Coach Tanner wasn't the teacher, I wouldn't be here and I _REALLY _don't have the patience for Cece today. I think she senses that too, she's left me alone for the most part.

"Okay, so don't forget, your assignment is due this Friday, work with your partners, I'll see you all tomorrow."

_**~And I'll be gone gone tonight**_

_**The ground beneath my feet is open wide**_

_**The way that I been holdin' on too tight**_

_**With nothing in between~**_

*****Lauren's House, 6PM*****

The day was a blur and I was sitting in the corner of my room, arms wrapped around my knees, head tucked in and I was sobbing, I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I popped my head up.

"Mom!" I lunged to hug her. "You're home!"

She brushed my tears away, "What's wrong Lauren? Talk to me."

"I'm just feeling really overwhelmed, with hockey and dad and-"

"Oh Lauren, you know your father loves you right? I know you have a lot going on, you don't need to worry about him. We're very proud of you."

"I know he does, but a few weeks ago, with the merger and the Freys and-" I said as my breathing slowly became normal; talking to my mom always seemed to calm me down.

"Lauren, you're seventeen, you don't need to worry about a merger that's_ NOT_ going to happen, let your father and I worry about adult business and you worry about being seventeen, okay?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! _NOT GOING TO HAPPEN?!_

"The merger is not going to happen?"

"No, I would never allow it and your father's heart didn't feel right about it. We've worked too hard to share this company." She kissed my forehead, "Now, clean yourself up, dinner is in an hour."

I watched my mom walk towards the door, "Mom," she turned to face me, "do you love dad?"

She began to chuckle at my question, "I know your father says many things in the heat of the moment and he's a stubborn man at times, but it's part of who he is and I love him very much. Don't let his exterior fool you Lauren, you should know this already." She smiled at me.

My eyebrows furrowed at the last part, a bit confused, "I should know this already?"

"You're just like your father, hard exterior, but on the inside, well you're both just big softies." She smiled as she crossed her arms, leaning on the doorframe, "you know, he worries about you, maybe a little too much, only because he wants what's best for you. Do you know _WHY_ I never worry about you as much, _WHY _I tell your father not to worry so much about you?"

"Why?" I could finally feel my body relax.

"I tell your father, that you're just like him. That he need not worry, because at the end of the day his daughter will do the right thing, she'll _FOLLOW_ her _HEART_, just like her father."

I ran to my mom and hugged her as tight as I could, "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

_**~The story of my life I take her home**_

_**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**_

_**Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**_

_**The story of my life I give her hope**_

_**I spend her love until she's broke inside**_

_**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

Today has just been one of those days! I am so glad it's finally over and I can go home. I headed to my locker to grab a book I needed for one of my assignments tonight, or else I could've just headed straight home.

"Hi Camz." Her voice was different; it was warm, which is something I haven't heard in weeks; it would be a complete lie if I said it _DIDN'T _make me just want to push her into the janitorial closet and pepper her with kisses.

No Camila! _STOP IT._

I put some books I didn't need into my locker and pulled the one I needed out; I quickly glanced at her, her eyes bright, emerald gems shimmering, as if I were seeing them for the first time. It certainly felt that way. I had to do a mental double take to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I mentally exhaled, because I couldn't let her see me exhale. I've been weak in front of her too many times; I couldn't be weak.

"What do you want Lauren?" My eyes returned to my locker; I could see her become timid from the corner of my eye.

"Alright," she breathed out; is she nervous? "I was thinking that maybe we should get together and work on our assignment for poetry class?"

My eyebrows furrowed as a reflex and I closed my locker to look into green, anxious eyes. She was shimmying back and forth; why is she shimmying back and forth?

"I don't think that's really necessary." My tone harsh and I could see the ache spread across her face. "Besides, that would require spending time together and well, we all no you don't have that now don't we?" I shot her the most condescending look I could muster up.

Her body sagged in defeat; she looks hurt. Why is she hurt? Oh gosh, I need to get out of here before my heart takes control of my body.

"I'll gotta go," was all I said, without much emotion before I walked away.

_**~Written on these walls are the colours that I can't change**_

_**Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage~**_

Lauren's P.O.V

_OUCH_! That hurt; that _REALLY_ hurt!

Did she mean it when she said she 'didn't want me anymore?'

I looked on the floor and Camila must've dropped one of her assignments.

"Math?" Looks important.

I bolted down the hall and past the double doors, my eyes scanning the front of the school as I held one of the doors open.

I felt the agony spread through my body quickly causing me to fall to the floor, back against the door. I watched her; I watched her get in the car with _HIM._ I could feel my eyes burn, the tears, I couldn't stop them from streaking down.

I remained on the ground with my eyes closed, trying to regain my breathing and overall composure.

She's _REALLY _with him...she actually _MOVED_ on; was it that easy?

_**~I know that in the morning now, I'll see us in the light upon a hill**_

_**Although I am broken my heart is untamed still~**_

*****Poetry Class, First Period*****

I looked up at the clock, _YESSS_, just about fifteen more minutes and I'm out of this hellhole. The last thing I need is to be around Camila, my heart it hurts and I just can't, seeing her with someone else, her being so cold yesterday...it kills me.

I _NEED_ to get out of here!

"Okay, it looks like we have time for one more group to go..."

Please don't pick us; please don't pick us! For the love of Goooo-

"Cabello, Jauregui you're up!"

_SHIT!_

Her mesmerizing brown eyes quickly grabbed my attention; same effect, still melts my heart.

I walked up the isle towards the front as Camila did the same.

We both reached the front, side by side, "I have your math homework." I said in a whisper only she could hear.

_**~And I'll be gone gone tonight**_

_**The fire beneath my feet is burning bright**_

_**The way that I been holdin' on so tight**_

_**With nothing in between~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

"What?" I whispered to whatever Lauren just said to me.

"You dropped your math homework, I have it."

"Are you two done whispering? Come on we don't have all day." Mrs. Tanner said authoritatively as she took a seat, all eyes on us.

I turned my attention towards the class and I could see Lauren from the corner of my eye, her eyes looking at the ground, she looks so fragile. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and make sure she was okay, and if she wasn't I wanted to _MAKE_ her okay

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, "well my favorite type of poems are those written in sonnets. A sonnet, to put it into simple terms is a poem made up of fourteen lines that rhyme in a fixed pattern." I gave Mrs. Tanner a small smile.

Her head finally lifted, green gaze turning towards me for a split second before facing the ground once again.

"Very nice Camila, Lauren?"

Why isn't she answering our teacher? Gosh what's wrong? I just want to hold her and kiss her, is she okay?

_**~The story of my life I take her home**_

_**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**_

_**Is frozen (the story of, the story of)**_

_**The story of my life I give her hope**_

_**I spend her love until she's broke inside**_

_**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)~**_

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

"Lauren?" I heard the teacher call my name again, I should probably answer.

"I don't really have a favorite type of poem." I said meeting Coach's eyes.

"Really Lauren? The assignment was pretty simple and you couldn't just pickkk-" I better cut her off before she starts flailing all over the place in anger.

"I wrote something!" I said a little loudly so she would stop yelling and I could feel brown orbs staring at me; well all eyes were on me, but the only ones that mattered were _HERS_.

"I uh, yeah I wrote something," my voice a little quieter.

"That works," Mrs. Tanner's posture softened, "go on Lauren."

I'm doing this; I'm _REALLY_ doing this.

I took a quick glance towards the younger brunette next to me, her frame rigid, her eyes still towards the class.

I scanned her body, letting all of her sink in and give me encourage, because I needed it; I _NEEDED _her.

I finally turned my gaze towards the class, took a deep breath and exhaled...

**"I never understood**

**What love was really like, but**

**I felt it for the first time**

**Looking in your eyes**

**But now when I see you with him**

**My whole world falls part"**

No need to write this down, this was from my heart and I knew it from memory. I could feel my heart pulsate faster as the heartache built within me.

_SCREW IT!_

I turned my entire body to face_ HER_. My green eyes looking at the side of her face, I wish she would turn towards me so I can look into her beautiful brown eyes. I don't care who's watching and if she was questioning who this is _FOR_, well now she knows; _EVERYONE KNOWS._

I swallowed the nervousness in my throat...

**"If you're pretending from the start, like this**

**With a tight grip, then my kiss**

**Can mend your broken heart**

**I might miss everything you said to me"**

Camila's P.O.V.

_**~And I been waiting for this time to come around**_

_**But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds~**_

Is this for _ME?_ This_ IS_ for me; she's looking right at me...in front of the entire class, her teammates, _CECE!_

My heart began to race and my breathing picked up. If I turn to meet her eyes, her green eyes I might just break down right here, right now.

It means letting my guard down.

I inhaled as I slowly turned to meet her emerald eyes; they were vulnerable, innocent and pure.

They held me,_ ALL_ of me.

**"And I can lend you broken parts**

**That might fit, like this**

**And I will give you all my heart**

**So we can start it all over again"**

She said as her voice cracked.

I watched as tears slowly fell from her glossy green eyes and she continued...

**"I think I'll miss you forever**

**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky**

**Later's better than never**

**Even if you're gone, I'm gonna drive"**

I watched as her tears fell from her eyes and it broke my heart and I slowly reached for her hand as she finished but she bolted out of the classroom as the bell rung, leaving me standing alone.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I ran out to the hallway after her but she was gone.

_I NEED TO FIND HER._

_**~The story of my life I take her home**_

_**I drive all night to keep her warm and time...**_

_**Is frozen**_

_**The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)**_

_**I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)**_

_**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**_

_**The story of my life~**_


	26. One Life (Story of My Life Continued)

_**~So girl **_

_**You just be honest with me, I know we can make this work **_

_**I love you **_

_**I know that you afraid, babe **_

_**But you don't need to be saved, babe **_

_**You just need someone who understands **_

_**And I think I need the same, babe **_

_**Show me where you at, let's keep it honest **_

_**Home is where you at and that's a promise **_

_**Open up and never keep it from us **_

_**Nothing left between us, baby, nothing **_

_**Tell me what you want, let's keep it gangsta **_

_**Tell me who created you, I'd thank her **_

_**Open up and never keep it from us **_

_**Nothing left between us, baby~**_

**Camila's P.O.V. **

The school hallway was suddenly flooded with students and all I could see were bodies walking in every direction possible, but none of them Lauren.

_That poem was for ME; where is SHE?!_

I was still in a state of shock, standing in the middle of the hall, as my desperate eyes continued to search for the green-eyed girl that ran off along with my heart.

I felt a tug on my arm, pulling me to the side, "Mila!" The shorter girl exclaimed with wide eyes, "what the heck was that all about? What's going on with you and Lauren?"

The hall was gradually clearing of bodies as my concerned brown orbs focused on my shorter friend, "remember how I spent most of my summer at the lake with my uncle?"

"Yeaahhhh..." Ally's faced scrunched in confusion, eyes gesturing for me to keep going.

"Well...remember how I told you about my summer romance," I hoped my tone and facial expression would be enough for the shorter girl to figure it out on her own.

_LIGHTBULB!_

"Oh shoot!_ YOUR_ summer romance was with Lauren?" her eyes showing shock and disbelief, "_THE_ Lauren Jauregui? Billionaire heiress, Lauren Jauregui?"

I simply nodded.

"_WHAT_?! How? _OMG_ Mila, tell me! Tell me _NOW_!" Ally pulled her into an empty classroom, "_DETAILS_!"

"Well..." I began as we both sat down.

_**~Hopefully you'll give me a chance **_

_**All I want is love and romance **_

_**I wanna give it all, give it all to you **_

_**I wanna dream what you dream **_

_**Go where you're going **_

_**I only have one life **_

_**And I only wanna live it with you **_

_**I wanna sleep where you sleep **_

_**Connect with your soul **_

_**The only thing I want in life **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Only wanna live it with you~**_

*****Flashback*****

**Camila's P.O.V.**

"Uncle Tim!" I yelled as my uncle worked out back, "I'm gonna take a walk around the lake, take in some fresh air, maybe take swim!" I yelled excitedly.

"Okay sweetie, be back before dark!" He yelled as he continued to chop wood.

I had been walking for what seemed like forever. I think I probably reached the other side of the lake; some rich family owns most of this area, except for the trail that goes all the way around.

I scanned the area and I could see the large mansion yards away. Wow that house is beautiful. It's so big, I mean, who needs _THAT _big of a house? Maybe they have a really big family.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I love summers at the lake! I was in the back house right next to the lake that my dad had converted to a workout area for me. No days off in hockey! If you want to be the best and I wanted to be the _BEST_. I know I've been working out for the last two hours, but I'm in great shape and another half hour won't kill me.

What equipment to use? What equipment to use? Ahhh, the row machine it is!

My sports bra and compression shorts were pretty soaked. I wiped the sweat off my abs and forehead and took a seat on the row machine. I started pumping with my arms. Fast, faster and I could feel the burn in my back, arms, and legs, pretty much my entire body.

I maxed out, beats of sweat all over my body and I loved it. I slowly stood up and wiped some sweat off and I started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning and I couldn't stop the black from taking over.

Oh no, oh no...

**~THUD~**

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I continued to walk along the trail of the lake, taking in the beautiful scenery around me. I can't believe I get to spend the summer here; I am so excited!

That's a cute backhouse, probably belongs to the mansion, I'm sure.

**~THUD~**

What was that?

I ran towards the backhouse, which was only a few feet from the trail. I pushed the door open, but I did't see anyone; all I see are workout equipment.

I scan the room when my eyes halted at the sight of a girl on the floor. I ran towards her and kneeled down beside her.

_OHHH MAHHH GAHHH_! Is she okay? Is she breathing? Oh gosh!

"Wake up!" I yelled, at the very beautiful, sweaty, porcelain-skinned girl lying limp on the floor.

Wow she's gorgeous. _STOP IT_! At least make sure she's okay fist before you go gaga over her! _GEEZ_!

I leaned in to try to listen to her breathing; I don't know if she's breathing!

I tilt her head back, place my lips on hers and begin giving her CPR.

Come on, Come on!

I feel a hand gently caress the back of my head.

Is she _KISSING ME_?! She's kissing me.

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I just closed my eyes and went with it. Her tender plump lips guided my own, caressing gently back and forth for…I'm not really sure how long. I finally lifted my head and I waited for her eyelids to slowly flutter open revealing incredible green eyes; she had a smile plastered on her face.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

Am I dreaming? I must be kissing an angel.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with the most alluring, sparkling, brown eyes.

She_ IS_ an angel.

"Angel..." I mumbled out.

She chuckled, "no," she reached out to help me sit up. "You must've hit your head, are you okay?"

I am _NOW. _I thought as I bit my lip.

"Yeah, thank you, I was working out and I must've fainted." My eyes couldn't tear away from her brown ones.

She has a beautiful smile.

"You really need to make sure you intake plenty of carbs and tons of water." She said as she helped me sit down on the bench press, "do you need me to get someone for you?"

"No, I'll be okay, I just need to breathe and ill head back inside, thank youuuu...?"

"Camila, my name is Camila." I reached out to shake her hand.

"Lauren Jauregui, I owe you."

**Camila's P.O.V.**

"You don't owe me anything Lauren, I ugh better get going." I said as I bit my lower lip before turning and walking towards the door.

"Camila."

_YES!_

"Yeah?"

Gosh those green eyes are deadly.

"Are you gonna be around this summer?"

"Yeah, I'm right across the lake." I nodded.

"Tomorrow afternoon, boatride, you and me?" She asked with a half smile.

"Sure." I smiled back.

*****End of Flashback*****

_**~Tell me what you want, I can't believe it **_

_**I know that if we make it there's a reason **_

_**Sometimes the sun shines, baby **_

_**Sometimes it ain't breezy **_

_**I hope that maybe this time it may be different **_

_**I told you I'mma make it happen, **_

_**Yeah, you took your shot and didn't miss it **_

_**Ain't nothing more attractive than a mission~**_

Ally's mouth was wide and her eyes were dreamy.

"That's how we met and we spent pretty much everyday of summer together." I sighed at the thought. It completely melted my heart; she melted my heart. "I didn't expect to see her after the summer, but when you and I got the scholarships _HERE_, Lauren spotted me the first day and we've been seeing each other in secret." I shook my head a little saddened, "something about family expectations and blah blah blah."

"Oh Mila, she cares about you. Screw expectations and rich/poor bullcrap!"

My eyebrows furrowed, "what?"

"That poem, the way she stared at you," she held her hands to her heart, "you have to find her!" She stood up wide eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" I said I'm frustration. "Well I know she has practice after school! I'll find her then." I was hopeful.

"Dinah!" I approached the much taller girl.

She turned around to face me, just outside the locker rooms, "I'm Camila." I introduced myself.

"I know who you are," she extended her hand, "Dinah, but you already knew that." Her smile was warm and welcoming.

"I've been looking for Lauren since first period do you happen to kno-" I was cut off mid question as both our eyes turned towards the ceiling as all the lights turned off.

**~BLACKOUT~**

"That snowstorm is worse than I thought," Dinah said looking at the ceiling.

**Intercom: All remaining students please report to the music room, all remaining students.**

"We better get going, this whole no light things is giving me the creeps." Dinah said as we both walked down the west hall towards the music room.

"Mila!" Ally hugged me, "I'm so glad you're still here, I was scared."

"I hope we can get out of here soon." I said as I scanned the room.

The entire hockey team was in the room, a few random students and coach tanner, but no Lauren.

"Dinah! Normani!"

"Yeah coach?" They said in unison.

"Where's Jauregui? She's the only one not here."

"She's was still in the locker." Normani said.

"Okay well why don't you two check." She gestured towards the two girls.

"I'll go too!" I yelled a little too loudly, "if that's okay."

"Sure, take the bow with you." Coach said as Dinah, Normani and I made our way to the halls, towards the locker room.

The two girls walked a little ahead of me, probably because my strides were shorter. I kept on walking down the hall when I felt an arm wrap around my body and a hand over my mouth. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't!

_**~Hopefully you'll give me a chance **_

_**All I want is love and romance **_

_**I wanna give it all, give it all to you **_

_**I wanna dream what you dream **_

_**Go where you're going **_

_**I only have one life **_

_**And I only wanna live it with you **_

_**I wanna sleep where you sleep **_

_**Connect with your soul **_

_**The only thing I want in life **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Only wanna live it with you~**_

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to walk to the music room when I saw Dinah and Normani walk past me; wait who is that? Camila?

I need to talk to her, tell her how I feel; I need to tell her _EVERYTHING_.

"Shhhh, it's me." Even in a whisper I know my raspy voice still made her knees weak; I felt her body somewhat go limp in my arms.

I guided her into the janitorial closet, _OUR_ closet, as I quietly shut the door. I could hear her breathing pick up as my breathing somewhat, did the same.

Okay Lauren, you brought her in here…do I talk first? Does _SHE_? Why does it have to be so dark in herrrr-

I was interrupted from my thoughts when her delicious lips landed on mine. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our kiss deepened, lips dancing with one another, flesh on flesh, warm, smoothly gliding on one another.

We reluctantly parted, as our foreheads remained touching; we needed to breathe.

The lights finally flickered back on and I was looking into glimmering brown eyes, I missed them so much.

"Hi," I let out with a smile.

_**~If I came to your crib would you open the door? **_

_**I don't wanna go down that road no more **_

_**Said you wanted it bad, but girl I wanted it more **_

_**You're the only one I wanna be with, yeah~**_

**Camila's P.O.V.**

I could get lost in these heart-melting green eyes in front of me and I'd be okay with it.

"Hi." I breathed out.

"Camila I um," I watched her inhale and exhale. "I'm sorry for being so stupid and I should've been honest with you from the beginning."

I could feel my heart beat pick up and I quickly kissed her lips before she continued to speak.

We slowly separated and she was panting as she continued, "hopefully you'll give me a chance. I know we're so young, but this," she placed her hand on her heart, "it only wants _YOU_."

I could feel my eyes begin to water at her words as she squeezed my hands, "tell me what you want, tell me, it's yours; I'll do anything." Her eyes pierced though my heart.

"It's hard to dream without you Camz, it's almost pointless. Whatever's next for me in this life, I want you to be next to me. Most people live their entire life without knowing what love is, but not me," she rubbed the back of my hands with her thumbs.

I could feel my tears fall down my face as her lips pulled to her eyes.

"You're the last thing I wanna see before I close my eyes at night and the first thing when I wake up in the morning." Her eyebrows perked, her words hinting.

She would say that; I couldn't help but giggle at her as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks

"When I look into your eyes," she said cupping my face, "I feel complete; I see my own soul. I want you, _ALL _of you, the good the bad, everything. I only want to be with _YOU_, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything before."

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

"I love you Camz; I'm _IN-LOVE_ with you." I watched her lips pull to her eyes.

Say something, Camila, say something.

"So…" she cupped my face, looking intently into my eyes, "are you telling me you're ready for love? That you're ready to love me?"

I nodded; I could feel my heart swell.

"I hope you're ready to be my _EVERYTHING_, because if you're not, well then just forgetttt-"

I grabbed her face, pulled her lips to mine before she could finish. Soft, tender lips; I could stay life this forever and at seventeen, forever doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I'm ready." I said into her lips, "I_ LOVE_ you, I've loved you since you kissed me on the floor of my backhouse." I said to her with a playful smirk.

"You _KISSED_ me! I was trying to save your life!" She said as she pouted.

"And you did," I pulled her closer, "You saved me."

She placed her lips on mine, pulling back slightly as her brown eyes looked deeply into mine, "I love you too Lauren."

_**~I wanna dream what you dream **_

_**Go where you're going **_

_**I only have one life **_

_**And I only wanna live it with you **_

_**I wanna sleep where you sleep **_

_**Connect with your soul **_

_**The only thing I want in life **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah **_

_**I only wanna live it with you **_

_**Only wanna live it with you~**_


	27. Crazy Beautiful

_**~She's got big brown eyes and tangled hair **_

_**Voguing in her underwear **_

_**And nothing is better than doing nothing together now **_

_**She's got a toothbrush as a microphone **_

_**Belting out the Rolling Stones **_

_**I'm the last one to stop her **_

_**Can't believe that I got her**_

_**We get so close, kissing like Eskimos **_

_**It's a little bit much **_

_**I know, I do~**_

*****Basketball Conditioning Camp, Charleston, South Carolina*****

"Yeaaaahhhh buddddyyy!" Normani said back pedaling in front of me down the camp dormitory hallway as she held her hand up for a high five.

**~CLAP~**

I gave my best friend a high five as we both continued to walk towards our room. "Ahhhh!" I yelled fist pumping in the air, "I can't believe that buzzer beater! That was all you Mani, sick pass!"

"I'm so excited for the end of summer tournament! We're gonna kill it!" Mani said making her best intimidation face, which wasn't so intimidating.

I just giggled and kept skipping down the hall.

We finally reached our room as I flopped on the bed and sighed. It's been one long summer and I haven't seen my girlfriend in two months. I placed a pillow over my head as I groaned at the thought; everything else this summer had been nothing short of amazing except for the fact that she wasn't with me. I miss her so much.

"You thinking about Camila again?" Normani asked as she typed on her laptop; I could hear the keys clicking.

"_NOOO_." I said under my pillow; that's a lie.

"_LIAR_." She laughed out, "oh Camila, I love you soooo much and miss yoooouuuu, I'm dying without yoooouu." She said in a baby voice, mocking me.

I chucked a pillow at her as she continued to laugh.

"Relax Jauregui, you'll see her in couple of weeks."

"Not soon enough," I propped myself up, "I haven't seen her in two months and it's so hard to even get each other on the phone," I flopped back down, staring at the ceiling, "with me here at conditioning camp and her at cheer camp," I rolled my eyes, "I just miss her."

"Geez Jauregui, stop it, your gonna make me cry." I peeked up to see her wiping fake tears away from her face; what are best friends for right?

"Asshole!" I made a face as we both began to laugh.

_**~Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful **_

_**Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful **_

_**And I think I love her more than I even understand~**_

**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**

Dinah opened the door and walked in, "dawwwwgggss! That was a fun scrimmage today, can't wait to kill at the tournament!" She said jumping on Normani's bed looking at her laptop screen.

"Hey Mila!" Dinah waved looking at the screen as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's _NOT _even funny Dinah." I said to her.

"Hi ladies," I heard the voice I've missed so much from the laptop, "is my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend around?"

I quickly jumped off my bed, onto Normani's and pushed the two girls over.

"Dang Lauren, calm down." Dinah said as they both laughed at my reaction; I just stuck my tongue out as they made their way towards the door.

"We're gonna watch a movie in Dinah's room," Normani yelled from the door as she closed it, "come join us when you're done being a sap! Bye Mila!"

She was giggling once I laid my eyes on her; hands over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Hi baby," she let out in between laughs, "miss me much?" She playfully pouted with her lips.

My heart fluttered at the sight of her, her big brown puppy dog eyes that sent chills throughout my body "I have to come up with a whole new word to describe how much I miss you." I blew her a kiss.

She's so cute, grabbing my kiss mid air with her hand and smacking it on her cheeks, "Aww Lo, I miss you too!" She grabbed her laptop and kissed the camera.

I'll never really understand _WHY _I love herso much, but then she does the _CUTEST_ things like _THAT_. I blow her a kiss and she kisses the screen, gosh I love her so much. How I wish I could feel her lips on mine.

I could feel my lips pull to my eyes, if they could, they would pull further than that, "how's cheer going?" Her eyes grew wide as she flashed me a goofy face to go along with it that made me laugh.

She disappears from the camera, "I learned a new routine, hold on babe! I wanna show it to you!"

_**~She's got a classic style that's all her own **_

_**Smile you can hear through the telephone **_

_**She says she's a rebel, but she's way too sentimental **_

_**She's precious even when she's mad **_

_**Gets angry and I start to laugh **_

_**And I know that it's nothing **_

_**She's just pushing my buttons **_

_**We get so close, kissing like Eskimos **_

_**It's a little bit much **_

_**I know, I do~**_

She was back into view, the camera capturing her entire, shapely figure, which not only made me miss her warm body against mine but also made me lust for her. Her wet, somewhat tangled hair draped over one shoulder showing off her collarbone. There's something about her collarbone that I found so seductive, it's one of my favorite parts of her body to kiss; actually I love kissing all of her body. My eyes continued to scan the breathtaking girl in front of me. She was wearing a plain white tee that hung onto just the right places and her SpongeBob undies; is she trying to kill me?! I couldn't contain my eyes; they looked her up and down, long, smooth, silky, tanned, caramel legs. My brain reminisced about the nights we've spent together, sending shivers down my back as I exhaled.

"Nice undies babe." I smiled as I plopped my chin on my hands.

"Oh yeah, you like em," she winked playfully, walking closer to the camera as she lifted her shirt, showing off her toned stomach, her face lustful.

"I'm just kidding baby." She said dropping her shirt back down, laughing.

"_CAAZMMMZZZZ_!" I groaned, "that's not even funny!" I bit my bottom lip as I made a sad face.

_**~Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful **_

_**Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful **_

_**And I think I love her more than I even understand (Ooh, ooh ooh ooh)**_

_**She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful **_

_**Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh **_

_**And I never could know her too well **_

_**Oh, still I never want anyone else~**_

"Ready baby?" Her hands straight down her sides. "READY! OKAY!" she clapped.

I watched her perform her entire routine; she's amazing. I promised myself that I wouldn't be that typical athlete and date a cheerleader, but that all changed when I met Camila. She's so different. Yeah she's a popular cheerleader, but she's sweet, corky, strange, and she treats everyone the same. Maybe that's why I love her so much, but there's so much more to it than that and I'm sure I'd need more than one lifetime to list it all.

"_GOOOO _Tigers!" She jumped up in the air, pearly whites in full effect as she smiled from ear to ear.

I began to clap and laugh at my adorable girlfriend. "You're sensation babe."

She flopped on her bed, face in the camera, "yeah, you think so?"

"I know so." I said as I nodded.

She sighed, lips pouting as she placed her chin on her balled up fists, "what is it Camz?"

"I just, I haven't been sleeping that well; I really miss you." She confessed as she bit her lower lip.

_AND I JUST DIED!_

"Baby, don't do _THAT_," I shook my head, "don't do that, don't look at me like that and go biting your lip." I said with my eyebrow perked. "You're either gonna make me cry or make me hop on the first ride out of here and down to Daytona to come get you…don't do _THAT_." I warned her because I _WOULD _hop in a car to be with her; especially if she keeps looking at me like _THAT_.

Her head snapped to the side, breaking eye contact, "Mila! Come on, night practice is in 5!"

"Was that Ally?" I asked, trying to sound okay; I knew she had to leave soon.

"Yeah," her voice a bit down, "I better go," her eyes gloomy

"Hey," my heart was suddenly surged with all the love I have for the brown-eyed girl in front of me. "Two more weeks babe, just two more weeks." I winked at her.

She chuckled and shook her head, "even when we're miles apart, you always seem to make me feel better. I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Camz."

"I better go, I'll call you when I can okay?"

I sighed, "okay."

She kissed her fingertips and pressed it against the screen, "bye Lo."

I watched her stand up, her body in full view. "Babe! One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Please put some pants on." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh so you mean you _DON'T _want other people to see me in my undies?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"I would kill them!" I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

She ran back and picked up her laptop and kissed the camera, "I _LOOOOVVVEEE_ you so much babe, two weeks and _THIS_ is all yours." She winked, "okay baby, I _REALLY_ gotta go, love you!"

"Love you too!" I yelled as she closed her laptop and I watched the screen go dark.

_TWO WEEKS. _

_**~Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful **_

_**Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful **_

_**And I think I love her more than I even understand **_

_**She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful **_

_**Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh **_

_**And I think I love her more than I even understand~**_


	28. Didn't See It Coming

_**~A sky blue limo rolls past me on the street outside**_

_**And I saw your face like some sort of neon dream**_

_**And of all the cars and the bars and the stars on Sunset Boulevard**_

_**I saw you and you couldn't tell me what that means**_

_**Or what I'd seen~**_

Seventy-two hours, that's all it took. Seventy-two hours for her world to be turned upside down, but in a good way. Seventy-two hours to make the_ BEST_-worst decision of her life and seventy-two hours to fall head over heels for the unexpected.

Seventy-two hours and now she was_ HERE_ in the principal's corridors, which felt more like a jail cell and she was awaiting her sentence.

_Breathe Camila; breathe._

_**~Oh but when it hit me**_

_**It was not the same thing**_

_**I had missed it all like tears in the rain**_

_**Finally I was seeing**_

_**Everything so clearly**_

_**Took what I'd been thinking**_

_**And washed it away~**_

Camila leaned against the wall; head down at first, in the presence of the principal, about to be expelled. She looked around the room that seemed to be caving in with every second that passed. She could hear her heart pounding louder and louder. Her eyes made their way to her best friend Dinah who was standing next to her other best friend Ally, holding the shorter girl, comforting her. This was definitely the most trouble they've all _EVER_ been in and it was a week from graduation. Camila's body was tense as her nervous, brown orbs continued to look around, landing on her cheer co-captain, Normani, who was whispering something to her porcelain skin best friend next to her.

_Gosh she's beautiful. _

_**~I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming~**_

Camila's body instantly began to relax as her eyes scanned the beautiful girl just a few feet away from her. The way she wore her beanie a little slanted as her dark chocolate locks flowed down her leather jacket, the way her half smile appeared, even though they were in trouble and the way her eyelashes fluttered, making her sparkling emerald eyes even more so hypnotic than they already were. Even though she was standing in the principal's corridors, in trouble, it was hard for Camila to regret the last seventy-two hours, how could she looking at the girl that showed her how to live.

_It was worth it, _Camila thought to herself as she breathed out,_ MORE than worth it because I got to have HER. Who would've thought the rebel of the school, someone that's never really crossed my mind the last four years would be MY FIRST. _

_**~Well the streetlights flickered**_

_**And the hot air sighed**_

_**The conversation it stopped on a dime**_

_**A cruise missile flying into this little**_

_**Land of these naive dreams of mine**_

_**And I was told don't speak with your mouth open**_

_**But I couldn't help it cause you had chosen**_

_**As I watched that sky blue limo drive away~**_

Lauren slowly turned her head away from her best friend that was whispering to her; the right side of her red-pinkish lips pulling to her eyes as they locked with lustrous brown ones that admired all of her; she felt it. It was hard for the rebel of the school to comprehend the fact that in the last seventy-two hours she had fallen for _THE_ head cheerleader, a goody two-shoes, hair bow wearing, 4.2 GPA, perfect attendance brunette across from her. Her heart on the other hand didn't have to _HAVE_ a reason, it just knew, looking into brown eyes; it was definitive.

_**~Oh but when it hit me**_

_**It was not the same thing**_

_**I had missed it all like tears in the rain**_

_**Finally I was seeing**_

_**Everything so clearly**_

_**Took what I'd been thinking**_

_**And washed it away~**_

Her half smile turned into a full-blown smile reminiscing about what transpired last night. Her green eyes narrowed at the brown-eyed beauty's lips that were poked out slightly. It quickly took her back to last night, warm, soft lips dancing along with her own, a sweet scent surrounding her, messy dark locks spread across the white pillows, fingertips clutching onto the sheets, heavy breaths in between kisses and the younger girl's satisfied moan that she couldn't get out of her head.

_Four years, she's been around my best friend for four years and I'm only seeing her NOW; this has been the best seventy-two hours of my life. _Lauren thought to herself as she smiled at the tanned, caramel-skin girl not too far from her.

_**~I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming~**_

Camila felt her lips, which were poking out, curve into a smile as her soft, brown eyes continued to adoringly observe the porcelain-skin girl, tracing every smooth curve on her body the younger brunette kissed last night. Her thoughts returning to last night as she bit her bottom lip. She remembered vividly how Lauren had been so sweet, gentle and patient with her. She remembered the way the green-eyed rebel cupped her face, slowly pulling her in as she looked intensely into the depths of her eyes, capturing every feeling the brown-eyed brunette felt with her smoky green eyes before slightly brushing her full, luscious lips on the less experienced girl. Camila felt tingles run up and down her body thinking about how the older brunette gently kissed her neck as if she was the most fragile thing she's ever had in her arms, how she tucked a stray hair behind her ear after laying her down gently on the bed, how the green-eyed girl used her index finger to run against her collarbone and down her arms causing goose bumps to appear, how she kept asking if she was okay and if she was sure, only wanting to go at a pace that was comfortable for the younger girl. She was consumed with memories from last night and all it took was seventy-two hours.

_**~A little skin**_

_**A little money**_

_**A little taste**_

_**A little honey**_

_**A little white lie**_

_**But if you love it**_

_**Tell me who am I to judge?~**_

"Miss Cabello!" Principal Teding yelled, causing the younger brunette to break eye contact, "are you listening to me?" She simply nodded up and down; no words came out of her mouth. "_THIS _was found in your jacket pocket," he held up a bag of marijuana.

"It's _NOT_ mine!" Camila exclaimed, taking a step forward towards his desk.

"Mr. Teding, with all do respect, how could you believe that's even Camila's? I mean look at her." Lauren gestured towards the girl wearing a bow as she tried to reason with the principal, glistening green eyes meeting vulnerable brown ones.

_You're OKAY Camz, you're okay. _

"The evidence is pretty incriminating Miss Jauregui." Camila shot Lauren a half smile as if to say thanks for trying. "If you don't have a reasonable explanation and no one else comes forward, I'm sorry, but I'll have to report you." He said shaking his head. "I know you have a full scholarship to Columbia." Camila's eyes grew wide as she felt her dreams threatened. "Admissions won't be happy about this."

_This CAN'T be happening!_ She thought as her heartbeat raced, _this CAN'T be happening!_

**SEVENTY-TWO HOURS EARLIER…**

_**~I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming**_

_**I didn't see it coming~**_


	29. Born To Die(Didn't See It Coming Cont'd)

_**~Feet don't fail me now Take me to the finish line All my heart, it breaks every step that I take But I'm hoping that the gates, They'll tell me that you're mine Walking through the city streets Is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on a Friday night Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine It's like I told you honey~**_

*****Seventy-Two Hours Ealier*****

**~RING-RING-RING~**

"Come on Mila! Let's Go, we're outside!" Dinah said through her phone.

Camila moved her curtain to the side and took a peek out her window; Dinah and Ally insisted she come out with them tonight, it is Friday after all. "Already? Geez you guys are fast; I'll be right out!"

She hopped in the car beside Ally and her boyfriend Mason, "Hey guys!" she greeted as she hugged the shorter girl next to her.

"Hey Mila," Both Mason and Dinah's boyfriend, Trevor, greeted her at the same time.

"So happy we're all gonna be together tonight!" Dinah exclaimed turning her body towards the back to face the head cheerleader.

It was a week and half until graduation and the best friends wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Yeah, they know they still have the summer, but that will consist mostly of preparing for their moves to their respective colleges.

"I know!" Camila clapped happily, "wait, what exactly are we doing tonight?" Her eyes brows scrunched, not really knowing what was going on.

Dinah turned back around to face forward, "we're meeting Normani and Cole at The Vine."

_THE VINE! Great, a whole bunch of pot smokers hanging in the woods. Sounds like a good time, NOT!_

Camila never understood why Normani, co-captain, hung out with a bunch of outcasts who never really cared about their grades, going to class and they certainly didn't have any school spirit, that's for sure. She couldn't understand because the four of them, Dinah, Ally, Normani and herself were all those things. They were all on their way to respective colleges, always at school and they all exuded school spirit; they were all on the cheer squad for crying out loud!

_**~Don't make me sad, don't make me cry Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high The road is long, we carry on Try to have fun in the meantime~**_

*****The Vine*****

They arrived at the vine, which was basically a spot in the woods for kids who just did a whole bunch of nothing and smoked. The sun was setting quickly and it was getting dark. They all walked through the woods, making their way closer towards the light and smoke; a fire pit was lit with chatter and laughter echoing down the path they were walking down.

"Awww! Guys! I'm so happy you're all _HERREEE_!" Normani cooed as she stood up and hugged Ally, Dinah and Camila.

_WOW, Normani is sooooo HIGH, it's kinda funny._ Camila thought as she hugged her co-captain while she chuckled.

Mason and Trevor made their way to Cole, giving each other high-fives and chitchatting.

"Lit much?" Dinah giggled, "Let me have a hit."

"You can have more than one," Normani winked waving someone over. "Jauregui!"

Camila looked in the direction Normani yelled to. _Never really seen Lauren outside of school before or this close. _Her brown shiny orbs observed the taller brunette in her beanie, plain, somewhat fitted tee under hear open leather jacked, ripped jeans and combat boots as she made her way to the girls, right next to Camila. _WOW she's really beautiful. _

"Hey ladies, care for a hit." She said holding out a blunt with a smirk on her face.

"I'd care for a few." Ally said smiling innocently.

Camila watched Lauren and it was as if she was watching her in slow motion. She brought the blunt to her lips, holding it between her thumb and index finger as she flicked the lighter, taking a long drag, handing it to Ally as she blew the smoke out.

Camila could feel her heart pulsate in an irregular pattern and she wasn't really sure why as she continued to stare at Lauren's lips that just blew out smoke.

_DAMN. She makes smoking look SOOOOO good, it's not right. _

Lauren watched the blunt make it's way to Ally, to Dinah then to Normani, then back to Dinah, to Ally then back to her. The three girls in front of her began to giggle and converse as they slowly made their way around the campfire next to their boyfriends who were drinking beers. The cool, calm and collected rebel took another drag and she couldn't help but notice the younger girl's brown eyes _STILL_ on her.

_**~Come and take a walk on the wild side Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain You like your girls insane Choose your last words This is the last time Cause you and I, we were born to die~**_

She slowly turned her body towards the head cheerleader; her green eyes glistening, she was definitely high. "How about you _BEAUTIFUL_," the word rolled off her tongue and out her lips so seductively that Camila had to clear her throat, "who you like a hit?"

Lauren took in the brunette in front of her. She was wearing Chucks, black skinny jeans and a red coat and it was topped off with a black hair bow.

_Normally I wouldn't be into someone who wears a hair bow, but she can definitely rock it and there's something seriously charming about this girl. I'm not gonna lie, I've asked Mani once or twice about Camila…okay maybe more than that, but how could I not? She's so cute, but still sexy, I don't know, SHIT, maybe it's the hair bow. _

_**~Lost but now I am found I can see but once I was blind I was so confused as a little child Tried to take what I could get Scared that I couldn't find All the answers, honey~**_

Camila's became fidgety, visibly nervous in front of the taller brunette, "Uhh…"

_OMG! What is with YOU! You can have ANY guy in this damn town and EVERY guy in this town has pretty much asked YOU out, but THIS girl, this girl makes you NERVOUS? PULL yourself together CABELLO!_

"You're really cute when you're nervous, you know that?" the green-eyed girl let out before biting her lower lip. "Forget it, you don't have to if you don't want to." She said as she took another drag, finishing it off before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it.

Lauren confidently grabbed Camila's hand, intertwining their fingers, dragging her towards the logs around the fire pit. They both sat on one of the logs, next to each other.

"We're gonna take a walk!" Ally yelled over her shoulder as she, Mason, Dinah and Trevor made their way into the woods.

"Jauregui, where's Lexie?" Normani giggled out as she leaned on Cole on the other side of the fire.

"She's grabbing my water from the car, I'm getting cotton mouth." She said tossing a rock into the fire.

"You've got that girl wrapped around your finger." Normani said with a devilish grin.

_**~Don't make me sad, don't make me cry Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high The road is long, we carry on Try to have fun in the meantime~**_

Camila's eyes drifted from Normani and Lauren, listening intently to their conversation, not that they were trying to hide it or anything like that.

"I don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do." Lauren said holding one hand up, as the other remained intertwined with the younger brunette to the left of her. "Besides, Lexie does her own thing too and it's not like all this is gonna matter once I get to Columbia next fall."

_COLUMBIA? Lauren? REALLLLLYYY…stunning and smart, gosh Camila STOP IT!_

Camila's head snapped towards the girl next to her, who continued to play with her fingers. "You're going to Columbia?" her eyes meeting flickering green ones from the red flames in front of them.

"Don't be fooled Mila," Lauren make ditch and smoke a lot, she chuckled out, "but she's actually like, third in our class."

Her green eyes turned their attention to soft brown orbs, "yes ma'am," she said with a huge smile, "Law School."

_Camila is REALLY beautiful._ Lauren thought to herself as she observed the younger brunette's facial structure.

"Me too," Camila's lips pulled to her eyes, "School of the Arts."

_Oh I can definitely get used to seeing THIS face and that bow on campus. _

"Well I should definitely get your number." The green-eyed girl confidently closed the face gap between them.

Camila took a deep breath; she was mesmorized by shiny emerald orbs, "absolute-"

"Here Lauren." Lexie said venomously as she tossed her the water bottle, breaking _THEIR _moment and causing Lauren to break contact as she caught the bottle.

"Thanks." Lexie took a seat next to her.

"I could _REALLY_ go for s'more right about now." Camila beamed towards Normani.

"We have s'more stuff," green eyes quickly turned their attention back to the brunette as she smiled, then back to Lexie, "you mind grabbing them?" her tone flat.

"Are you serious?" Lexie gave her a look then turned her glare to Camila.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" they were in a stare off, "fine, don't get 'em. That's fine."

"Ugh!" Lexie stood up and made her way back to the car.

Normani's eyes followed the frustrated girl as she made her way down the path, "_WRAPPED. AROUND. YOUR. FINGER_." She shook her head.

"Girls…you tell them _NOT_ to do something, then they do it, what's with that?" the girl in the beanie chuckled, "Camila wanted a s'more, can't disappoint." She turned to face the brunette next to her, flashing an adorable smile.

"They're confusing aren't they?" Cole chimed in with a laugh before kissing Normani on the cheek.

"We're gonna take a walk too." She said grabbing Cole's hand as they made their way into the woods.

Camila's gave her a toothless smile. _She's too charming for her own good._

Lexie sat back down, s'more supply in hand as she dropped it in front of Lauren. "Happy?" she said in a harsh tone.

"VERY." The green-eyed girl simply replied.

"Lauren, I'm kind of cold." Lexie said as she perked an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Here." Camila stood up and took her coat off and unzipped her sweater that she wore underneath her coat. "I get cold pretty easily, so I came prepared." She handed the coat to Lexie as the ungrateful girl put it on.

_No thank you? Okay then. _

"Aren't you gonna thank her?" Lauren shot said frustrated at the girl.

"Thanks." She said not bothering to look at Camila.

_**~Come and take a walk on the wild side Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain You like your girls insane Choose your last words, This is the last time Cause you and I We were born to die We were born to die We were born to die~**_

**~RING-RING-RING~**

Lauren took her phone out of her jacket pocket, "Hey Mani what's up?"

Camila watched Lauren stand up and nod her head hearing a "Yeah, okay, I'll take Camila with me, don't worry."

"Lauren what's going on?" The brown-eyed girl asked in confusion.

"Cops." Lauren replied, "Let's get out of here." She said looking at both Lexie and Camila.

They were driving down the highway in Lauren's car. Camila was sitting in the passenger seat much to Lexie's displeasure.

"Did Mani and the rest get away in time?" Camila asked concerned.

"Yeah, they're all together. I'll call them in a bit to make sure okay?" She nodded in a comforting manner as she placed her hand on Camila's leg.

Lexie rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her, "so are we dropping off little miss sunshine here or what?" Her tone was sharp.

Lauren abruptly stepped on the brakes, causing all their seatbelts to lock, "You know what Lexie, Camila has been nothing but nice to you tonight, so why don't _YOU_ get the fuck out of the car and walk the rest of the way." Lauren spat back as she leaned over her seat, staring at the girl, her patience completely gone.

Camila's heart began to race as she remained quiet, hands in her lap.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lexie yelled in her face.

"Does it look like I'm_ FUCKING_ joking? I can see your house from here, you'll be fine, now _GET OUT_."

Lexie got out of the car and slammed the door, "You know what Lauren, don't fucking come calling me later when that bitch doesn't put out!" She walked off.

Lauren's angry eyes watched the pissed off girl walk off for a few steps before turning their attention back to the brunette next to her, her green eyes quickly softening at her sight. "I'm sorry about that," She gave her a half smile.

"It's not your fault and thank you, for defending me, you didn't have too." Lauren gently grabbed Camila's chin, showing her affection instead of responding with words.

"So, what happens now?" Camila bit her lip as she looked into Lauren's eyes.

"Well, I can either take you home…" her green eyes dipped a little, looking into brown ones a little more intensely.

"_ORRRR_…" the brown-eyed girl breathe out.

_**~Come and take a walk on the wild side Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain You like your girls insane~**_

"_ORRR_…we keep driving, no plans, no expectations, we just go."

Camila's breathing picked up, her heart filled with exhilaration.

_What IS IT about this girl, she's forward, blunt and so charismatic. _

"So, what's it gonna be _CAMZ_? I can take you home, or you can come with me." Lauren took Camila's hand, lacing their fingers, "come and take a walk on the wild side…"

The alluring girl in front of her hypnotized Camila, her green eyes penetrating through her entire body. Everything about her excited the younger brunette. Camila unbuckled her seatbelt; she lifted herself from her seat, cupping Lauren's face as she bent down to place her warm, soft, plump lips on the green-eyed beauty's enticing ones.

Their lips danced back and forth together for a few seconds, parting gently as brown glimmering orbs opened to surprised green ones. "What do you think?" Camila asked rhetorically.

With that Lauren put the car in drive.

_**~Don't make me sad, don't make me cry Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high The road is long, we carry on Try to have fun in the meantime Come and take a walk on the wild side Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain You like your girls insane Choose your last words This is the last time Cause You and I We were born to die We were born to die~**_


	30. American (Born To Die Continued)

_**~Play house, put my favorite record on**_

_**Get down, get your Crystal Method on**_

_**You were like, tall, tan, drivin' 'round the city**_

_**Flirtin' with the girls like, "You're so pretty."**_

_**"Springsteen is the king, don't you think?"**_

_**I was like, "Hell yeah, that guy can sing."**_

_**Like ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-oh~**_

Camila was standing by the car, pumping gas as the older brunette went into the convenient store to grab a few things.

_This is CRAZY, it's 4am and I'm not home in bed, like I usually would be. _She took in a deep breath as her brown eyes made their way to the porcelain-skin girl at the register paying, her heart quickly softening at the sight. _It may be crazy, but it feels right, being with Lauren feels right. _She smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts.

"That's one beautiful smile you've got on." Camila gave her head a quick shake as she heard the husky voice, her glowing brown orbs locking with glaring green eyes, almost as if holding her in place.

_WHY are you smiling, I NEED to know. _

Lauren had her arms crossed, leaning on the other side of the car. "What are you thinking about Camz?" Her green eyes narrowed as she smirked.

_**~You make me crazy, you make me wild**_

_**Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child**_

_**Your skin so golden brown**_

_**Be young, be dope, be proud**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh~**_

Camila broke eye contact and closed the gas cap as she cleared the nervousness in her throat, "nothing," she got in the car as Lauren did the same, "I wasn't thinking about anything." The younger brunette could feel the heat run through her body out to her cheeks as she kept her eyes on the road.

Lauren was quiet while she wore a smirk on her face as she put on one of her favorite records, Springsteen. They continued to drive along the coast, the view of the ocean went on for miles and even though it was dark, the moonlight shined down perfectly on the dark blue, somewhat black surface, it was beautiful.

Lauren stepped on the gas; the green-eyed beauty loved the rush of driving fast, pedal to the floor. "Lauren, what are you doing?" Camila's eyes were wide as she stared ahead, then she turned her gaze to the older brunette next to her and to her surprise, amused green eyes were staring right at her and not on the road. "Lauren! Are you crazy?" Camila yelled, her breathing loud.

"Yeah, but you already knew that." She smirked, her gaze still locked on brown eyes.

"Lauren!" Her voice somewhat pleading, "please look at the road!"

_I know I'm asking her to look at the road but is it insane that I COMPLETELY trust her, that I know, no matter what, we'll be okay, maybe she makes me a little CRAZY and I'm okay with that;_

_I love it. _

_**~Drive fast, I can almost taste it now**_

_**L.A., I don't even have to fake it now**_

_**You were like so sick, everybody said it**_

_**You were way ahead of the trend, ge-get it**_

_**Elvis is the best, hell yes**_

_**Honey, put on that party dress**_

_**Like ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-oh~**_

"Why were you smiling?" The green-eyed girl continued to stare into brown orbs that narrowed, no longer scared.

"What?" Camila's lips pulled to her eyes; she occasionally glanced at the road ahead, then back to green eyes that captivated her. "Lauren _PLEASE, _eyes on the road."

_I can't believe she's STILL staring at ME; she drives me crazy, in a good way I can't quite explain. She's wild and I want HER. _

"If you tell me _WHY_ you were smiling earlier, I will." She continued to smirk, one hand on the wheel, the other on Camila's leg.

Camila's eyebrows furrowed, _"YOU!"_ She finally screamed as Lauren's face was plastered with a smile from ear to ear. "_YOU_, I was thinking about you." She let out as her eyes turned towards the road as the car slowed down.

_ME. She smiled because of ME._ She thought to herself as she drove at a more reasonable speed.

Lauren's eyes were back on the road, both hands on the wheel as she continued to drive. She noticed the younger brunette staring straight ahead, a little stiff.

_Gosh she must think I'm a complete dork, I can't believe I just confessed THAT. _

Lauren pulled over to an area near a cliff where they had an unobstructed view of the entire coast that was lit by the moon.

The green-eyed girl turned to face Camila, "You okay Camz?" her concern grew as the brunette remained quiet.

Camila hadn't said a word for a few minutes now and she was thinking that maybe the whole pedal to the floor thing wasn't as charming as she'd thought. _Oh no, did I scare her? I hope she's okay._

"Camz?" Lauren rubbed her leg prompting brown orbs to meet her gaze.

"I just," Camila looked down, "I can't believe I told you that, you must think I'm a complete dork."

_ADORABLE._ Lauren thought to herself as she smiled, _RIDICULOUSLY ADORABLE._

Lauren cupped Camila's face; she _NEEDED_ to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Not a all," her raspy voice gentle, green eyes exuding her admiration for the younger brunette, "I think you're absolutely adorable," the younger brunette couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as her cheeks turned a rose color, "in fact," Lauren leaned in, their lips almost touching as Camila's heartbeat raced and her breathing picked up, "you…" she continued in a whisper while she stared intensely into brown eyes before moving, her lips lightly brushing Camila's ear, "you've been the reason I've been smiling all night." She kissed her cheek, "come on, I wanna show you this place." Lauren said as she got out of the car, grabbing a blanket from the back and the bag from the convenient store.

Lauren led the way, fingers intertwined with the younger girl as they walked down the steps of the cliff to the beach.

She spread the blanket out on the sand, "after you." She gestured for Camila to take a seat.

"Thank you." She flopped comfortably on the blanket, lying down, her eyes on the moon.

Lauren flopped down right beside her, head propped up on one hand, staring down at the brown-eyed girl, "tell me something I don't know about you, anything."

Camila propped her head up on one hand facing the porcelain skin girl. "Anything?"

"Anything."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her answer, "I love penguins!" She smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows causing the older girl to flop on her back in laughter. "You said anything! You're not supposed to laugh!" Camila said jumping on the older girl, straddling her as she pinned her arms.

Lauren could feel her heart skip a beat at the vision above her, her thoughts going a hundred miles per hours. _I've been in this position plenty of times, but I've NEVER felt this way before, NEVER. Why do I feel weird? Cut it out Jauregui!_

Her hand gripped the younger brunette's waist, "so you love penguins?" Camila nodded a yes as she bit her bottom lip.

_Those lips are gonna be the death of me._

"Why?" She smiled up at her, green eyes amused and curious.

"Well, they're cute," she fluttered her lashes, "and some penguin species mate for life, which I think is pretty fantastic." She smiled down at the girl beneath her.

_She's kind of astonishing, I never know what's going to come out of those tempting lips of hers. _The green-eyed girl smiled as she thought to herself, completely dumbfounded.

Camila released Lauren's arms as she undid her coat and stripped off her shirt, green eyes wide at the sight in front of her; she was shocked. The younger girl stood up, in full view of the older brunette still lying down on the blanket.

_**~You make me crazy, you make me wild**_

_**Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child**_

_**Your skin so golden brown**_

_**Be young, be dope, be proud**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh~**_

Lauren propped herself up on both elbows, "Camila, what are you doing?" She smiled in amusement.

_I REALLY want to see where this goes. _

"I figured, since being with you tonight, I've done a few things I've never done before, why not add one more." She shot the green-eyed girl a wink as she unbuttoned her pants.

_There's something about being around Lauren that just makes me feel like it's okay to be CRAZY, WILD and FREE. _

"I've never been skinny dipping before." She pulled her pants down and kicked them off to the side.

_**~Everybody wants to go fast**_

_**But they can't compare**_

_**I don't really want the rest**_

_**Only you can take me there**_

_**I don't even know what I'm saying,**_

_**But I'm praying for you.~**_

Lauren couldn't tear her eyes away from Camila; she was breathtaking under the moonlight. The green-eyed girl breathed in what was in front of her. Long chocolate locks caressing bronze, smooth skin, a toned, flat stomach and curves in all the right places that caused the older brunette to bite her bottom lip, completely in awe of what was in front of her.

_IS THIS HAPPENING? This IS happening._

Green eyes continued to scan the almost naked girl in front of her, her eyes made their way down the younger brunette's body down to her ankles. Her gaze stayed on her ankles for a split second; she had to give her head a quick shake as her eyes remained on Camila's ankles that now had her undergarment, which were very sexy, around them. Lauren remained quiet as she watched Camila's feet kick her undergarment to the side, green eyes still on her ankles.

"Lauren, are you coming?" Her voice seductive, almost as if she knew _EXACTLY _what she was doing.

The older brunette swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she began to slowly raise her gaze to be smacked with something on her face that the younger girl threw.

Lauren grabbed the piece of clothing off her face as she lightly chuckled, "red bra, very nice." She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding before looking up to see a silhouette splash around in the water, her eyes narrowing, completely taken by surprise.

_I'm nervous, I'm NEVER nervous…what are you doing to me Cabello?_

_**~You make me crazy, you make me wild**_

_**Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child**_

_**Your skin so golden brown**_

_**Be young, be dope, be proud**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh**_

_**Like an American**_

_**Ooh-ooh ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh ooh ooh-ooh~**_


	31. Video Games (American Continued)

_**~Swinging in the back yard**_

_**Pull up in your fast car**_

_**Whistling my name~**_

Green eyes watched the younger brunette make her way towards the steps, sand sticking to her wet feet as she continued to walk, bag of goodies in her hand and her coat and shirt in the other. Her dark, brown locks a little more wavy since it was wet, her pants damp in some places and her red bra the only top she had on.

Lauren inhaled a deep breath as she was consumed with tidbits here and there of all that was the brown-eyed girl. _DO NOT FALL for her, don't do it! FUN is fine, but don't FALL._

_**~Open up a beer and**_

_**Say get over here**_

_**And play your video game~**_

The younger brunette stopped half way up the steps, turning towards the older brunette still near the water with the blanket in one hand, leather jacket and beanie in the other, "Come on _BEAUTIFUL_," the younger girl said so sweetly, brown orbs shining in the distance.

_TOO LATE._ She exhaled with a smile.

The older brunette made her way up the steps, she was a little skittish, all these unexpected feelings taking over her, she didn't mind it, not one bit, but she was still taken aback. She was a greeted with a sight that stopped her dead in her tracks, dropping the blanket, her leather jacket and beanie on the ground at the top step.

_HAVE MERCY._

Camila was laying on the hood of the car, her torso somewhat propped up, elbows supporting her up as she bit her bottom lip, examining the immobile porcelain skin girl in front of her.

_Didn't know I could have THIS kind of effect on someone like HER. _The brown-eyed girl thought to herself as her pearly whites made an appearance.

She propped half her body all the way up, legs dangling off the front of the car, "You're kinda sexy when you're on edge, you know that?" She smiled so innocently as her hands rested on her thighs.

Lauren didn't say a word; she couldn't, _REALLY_. She approached the younger girl, making her way in between her legs, their faces just inches apart as Camila wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. The speechless green-eyed girl wrapped her arms around Camila's waist as she leaned in, her full, succulent lips yearning to feel the plump, slightly quivering ones in front of her; she was magnetic and the older brunette felt the pull and kissed her aggressively, almost with a sense if urgency as if she _NEEDED_ this kiss, she _NEEDED_ her.

_**~I´m in your favorite sun dress**_

_**Watching me get undressed**_

_**Take that body down town, honey~**_

They parted gradually, brown eyes staring at still closed eyes, foreheads touching as their breathing made an attempt to slow down, "is it possible for someone to have an eye-opening experience in less than twenty-four hours?" The taller brunette breathed out.

Camila cupped her cheeks, prompting her to flutter her eyelids open, glossy green eyes locking with flickering brown ones as the sun rose, "you're mine," the younger brunette bent down to brush her lips against the older girl's, "and it's been less then twenty-four hours, so yes."

_**~I say you the bestest**_

_**Lean in for a big kiss**_

_**Put his favorite purfume on,**_

_**Go Play your video games~**_

*****Saturday Night*****

Camila and Lauren had spent the last twenty-four, maybe thirty-six hours together; the exact time was unknown. They've just been shooting the shit, driving, getting to know each other, stealing kisses every now and then and who could forget their intense stare downs; the kind when the other one catches you staring you quickly look away as your cheeks turn red. The two brunettes completely lost in each other in their own little world.

Lauren took Camila atop a hill where they could see the movie screen of the drive-in theatre, "I can't believe you've _NEVER_ seen a movie at the drive-in," the older brunette said laying a blanket down on the hill, it was at the perfect incline for the movie, "not gonna lie, I'm kinda glad I'm your first." She smiled as the younger girl rolled up next to her, resting her head on the green-eyed girl's collarbone/shoulder area as she nuzzled against her neck.

The very comfortable brown-eyed beauty exhaled, "I'm glad it's with you too." She propped her head up on her hand, elbow supporting as she looked down at shimmering green eyes that caused her lips to pull to her eyes.

"What is it Camz?" She asked looking up at narrowed brown eyes.

_Gosh she gives me butterflies_, she thought to herself, as she remained silent.

"Cameeeellllaaaa..."

The younger girl took the back of her fingers and brushed the side of Lauren's face affectionately, gently, admiring_ ALL_ of her. Her soft, smooth porcelain skin, her tiny freckles that barley showed in the moonlight, her brown, somewhat wavy hair she had pushed to one side, her lips that pulled to her green smoky eyes, she took her all in.

The younger girl cupped her cheek and bent down to caress their lips together, half her body on the older brunette as she deepened the kiss, needing as she bit her lower lip, her tongue asking for entrance which she got immediately as they explored each other, flesh on flesh, rough, but still gentle with one another. Camila reluctantly pulled up, biting Lauren's lip until the distance caused her to let go.

Lauren's breathing was uncontrolled, "what," breath, "was," breath, "that," breath, "for?" She let out as she panted breaths in between. "Not that I mind or anything, because I certainly don't." She smiled up at the younger girl.

She bent down again, placing a lingering kiss on the green-eyed girl before nuzzling against her neck once again, "no reason, I just wanted to kiss you." She said wrapping her arms around Lauren's torso.

_**~It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I tell you all the time**_

_**Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

_**Tell me all the things you want to do**_

_**I heard that you like the bad girls**_

_**Honey, is that true?**_

_**It's better than I ever even knew.**_

_**They say that the world was built for two.**_

_**Only worth living**_

_**If somebody is loving you**_

_**Baby now you do.~**_

"OMG!" She clutched on to Lauren's side, hugging her a little tighter, "I love this part!" She exclaimed excitedly as she propped her entire torso up, brown eyes glued to the screen.

_WHAT IS SHE DOING? _Lauren smiled as her eyes narrowed at the girl next to her, her heart completely consumed with the brown-eyed girl._There's something HERE, there's something beyond ENGAGING about her. _The green-eyed girl could feel her heart swell at the scene in front of her, it was in slow motion to her, capturing every word and emption the brown-eyed beauty let out_. This doesn't happen, not in real life. _

Lauren watched Camila hold her hands to heart, eyes dreamy at the movie, "'Say I'm a bird! Say it! Say it now!'" the younger girl rolled her hands into fist, still on her heart as she quoted the entire scene, "'You're a bird.'" The green-eyed girl whole heartedly wonderstruck, "'Now say you're a bird too.'" Lauren's heart was beating quickly as her green eyes stayed locked on the younger brunette, "'if you're a bird, I'm a bird.'"

Lauren scooted right behind Camila as the younger girl's body relaxed, leaning back as the older brunette wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the younger brunette on her cheek.

The younger brunette turned her head slightly, looking into glistening green eyes, "that's my favorite part of the movie," she said sheepishly with a goofy smile.

The older brunette instantly melted at the goofy smile she was flashed, _Yup, you DEFINITELY caught them, FEELINGS, you caught them._

"You're my favorite part of this movie." Lauren confessed.

_**~Singing in the old bar**_

_**Swinging with the old stars**_

_**Living for the fame**_

_**Kissing in the blue dark**_

_**Playing pool and wild darts**_

_**Video games**_

_**He holds me in his big arms**_

_**He's drunk and I am seeing stars**_

_**This is all I think of**_

_**Watching all our friends fall**_

_**Leaning out of old cars**_

_**This is my idea of fun**_

_**Playing video games~**_

*****Sunday Night*** **

"So," the younger girl walked around, exploring every detail she could, "this is your room?"

Lauren sat on her bed, half her body propped up, supported by her elbows, "yup, this is it."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're gone a good half of the month, every month. My parents own a lot of stocks and most of the operations of those businesses are overseas, so they live there half the time." She answered calmly.

Camila made her way towards the older brunette, sitting next to her as she intertwined their fingers, observing her.

_She's so different than I thought she'd be; she's amazing. _

"They must be very proud of you, Columbia and all." She nudged the green-eyed girl causing her to smile.

"Yeah, they were beyond ecstatic. My dad is an alumni, I know it meant a lot to him." She smiled looking into bright brown eyes, "what about you, why Columbia?"

"Well, out of all the art programs, I thought theirs was the best." She beamed, "I also want to be far enough from my parents, but not _TOO_ far to where I can't just come home if I wanted to. I'm the first one going to college in our family," Camila's gaze turned to floor, "and well, I know it'd just be hard to be too far from them. Lucky for me, I got offered a full scholarship, we wouldn't be able to afford Columbia."

Lauren cupped Camila's face, bringing her gaze to meet green eyes, "that's not luck at all, that's all _YOU_, you're kinda unbelievable Camz."

The green-eyed girl leaned in, her lips crashing onto soft, warm lips. She gently placed a hand behind Camila's head, guiding her towards the headboard as she laid her down on the pillow, lips never parting. Lauren got on top of Camila as their kiss deepened and clothes slowly began to shed, one by one.

They took in breaths in between eager kisses, "Lauren," the younger girl breathed out as the green eyed girl ravished her neck, "I-I-I" she let out a moan as the older brunette continued to kiss and bite her neck. "I've never-" she panted out causing the older girl to stop.

Lauren propped her head up, her eyes a little wide as she looked into adoring brown eyes, "Camila…are you a virgin?"

Camila bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Lauren was about to roll off of Camila when she felt two arms pull her back down, their lips almost touching, "I want you."

"Are you sure?" she moved a stray hair away from the younger girl's face.

"I'm sure." Camila pulled Lauren's lips back onto hers, kissing her passionately.

The green-eyed beauty was gentle with the younger girl, making sure they were going at a pace that was comfortable for her. Kissing every inch of her tanned, caramel skin, biting her in certain places, teasing her just enough causing her to moan in pleasure, exploring her body, finding just the right spots that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Yes, it was her first time and it was matchless.

_**~It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I tell you all the time**_

_**Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

_**Tell me all the things you want to do**_

_**I heard that you like the bad girls**_

_**Honey, is that true?**_

_**It's better than I ever even knew.**_

_**They say that the world was built for two.**_

_**Only worth living**_

_**If somebody is loving you**_

_**Baby now you do**_

_**(Now you do)~**_

Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila as she fell asleep instantly. The green-eyed girl listened as the brown-eyed beauty's breathing became stead, kissing her forehead before falling asleep herself.

*****Hour Seventy-Two*****

Camila closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. _I CAN'T lose this scholarship, I CAN'T. _Her breathing picked up and everyone in the room could hear it.

"I'm sorry Miss Cabello, but this _IS _your jacket, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." Tears formed, her brown eyes glossy.

Lauren's heart began to race, she couldn't stand Camila falling apart, it broke her heart and she knew it must've been Lexie who turned in her jacket with the weed in it.

"Mr. Teding." Lauren stepped forward.

"Yes Miss Jauregui?"

"It's mine."

Camila's eyes quickly snapped towards the taller brunette a couple of feet ahead of her.

"What? No!" Camila stepped forward.

"Mr. Teding, Camila probably couldn't even tell you what kind of weed _THAT _is." She crossed her arms, turning towards the younger brunette who looked confused.

_What IS she DOING? _

"Satvia, it's an upper." She said to Mr. Teding.

"Alright then, everyone else is dismissed." The rest of the girls made their way out of the corridors. "Miss Jauregui stay put while I call your parents." He walked out the corridors.

"Lauren," Camila snuck back in, "why did you_ THAT_?" Brown shocked orbs locked with soft green ones.

"It's not yours and I couldn't watch you get in trouble and jeopardize your entire future." She said grabbing Camila's shoulders. "I know how much this scholarship means to you and your family."

Camila could feel the tears form in her eyes as she wrapped the taller brunette in her arms, pulling her into a hug as they fell down her face. "You didn't have to do that Lauren." She said as she sobbed.

"I know," Lauren kissed her head, "but I wanted to, for you." Lauren pulled back just enough to stare into watery brown orbs, "besides, I'll be fine, my dad will make a phone call and I'll be in Columbia next fall. What I_ COULDN'T_ stand happening is for the girl I-I Lo-" She cleared her throat, rethinking her words as brown eyes intently looked at her, "look Camz, I don't know, I'm not quite sure _HOW_ I feel about you, I can't put it into words, but I know I'm falling for you, pretty quickly." She smiled, "I couldn't stand the thought of you losing your dreams and well, not being in Columbia next fall."

Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Mr. Teding cleared his throat, prompting them to part quickly. "Miss Cabello, I said you were dismissed." His voice stern, "now please leave before I change my mind."

Camila walked towards the door, stopping to steal one last glance at the girl in the beanie, her green eyes on Camila the whole time.

_Seventy-two hours…and now I'm in love_. She thought to herself as she looked into green eyes before walking out the door.

_**~It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I tell you all the time**_

_**Heaven is a place on earth wit' you**_

_**Tell me all the things you want to do**_

_**I heard that you like the bad girls**_

_**Honey, is that true?**_

_**It's better than I ever even knew.**_

_**They say that the world was built for two.**_

_**Only worth living**_

_**If somebody is loving you**_

_**Maybe now you do**_

_**Maybe now you do**_

_**(Now you do)~**_


End file.
